Modern Days
by ReiLuvsAllen
Summary: Allen is a supremely talented artist exploited by his master and troubled by bullies, teachers and fan girls. Allen has never had to rely on anyone, how can he learn to rely on his friends when the try to help him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Man. Katsura Hoshino does.

There are ooc characters in this fic, so watch out and don't complain. I welcome flames as long as they are sensible and offer a critical opinion. Reviews are welcomed, as are inquests.

CHAPTER ONE

Allen admiration for his partner was reflected clearly in his eyes and he slowly closed the lids on his eyes as he leaned forward for the kiss that was promised. A strong hand was placed on the small of his back pulling him forward and another hand under his chin tipped his face upwards to award his friend with an angle better to kiss him with.

They leaned into each other and their lips brushed for the fist time---

"WHAT THE HELL LENALEE?"

Allen turned to stare at his female companion incredulously. Seriously what was with this script? When had his best friend become a yaoi fan girl? This was new and Allen decided he did not necessarily like it.

"What Allen?" Lenalee asked inquisitively. "Is there something wrong with it? Did I make a spelling mistake somewhere? Show me."

Lenalee snatched back her manuscript and Allen sighed.

"Yes Lenalee there is something wrong with it. What on earth possessed you to write a play with Kanda and I as the main characters? And why are we making out? You know what never mind, I don't want to know. But can you promise me you won't show this to Kanda. Not only would he kill you he'll kill me, even if you tell him I had nothing to do with it. You know what he's like."

Lenalee ducked her head. "Alright Allen, I'll do it for you." She looked up with tears welling her eyes. "I can respect your wishes Allen. However it saddens me that you don't respect my writing abilities"

Allen looked around flustered; scared somebody might see her about to cry. This emotional blackmail was unfair. When did Lenalee get so manipulative?

"Lenalee I don't think you're writing was necessarily bad. I think the content was bad."

"Allen that's the same thing" Black Lenalee came out, and Allen was getting very anxious due to his precarious situation.

Allen was saved by the arrival of Lavi and Kanda two of his classmates. Suddenly a thought popped into his head and he whispered urgently to Lenalee.

"You can't show it to anyone else either right. Please don't show Lavi, I'll never live through the embarrassment Lenalee."

Lenalee grinned she might be able to use this to her advantage.

"Of course I won't show them Allen but if I ask you for help with the cultural festival you have to say yes okay."

Allen not seeing another alternative had to say yes. The pair who had just approached them was looking at them suspiciously; after all they had just had an entire whispered conversation in front of them.

"What was that about?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing" Allen said shaking his hands in front of him for emphasis.

Kanda looked disbelieving.

"Che, sure it wasn't moyashi"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN! Not moyashi BaKanda"

Dark Allen and dark Kanda were both out now.

"You're short, white, and I'm sure you taste bad so there you are. You are a moyashi as far as I can tell." Kanda smirked,

"I am not," Allen replied and then smirked. "And if you're so sure I taste bad how would you know. I don't want to know what you've been doing to me in my sleep, and to think I trusted you. Also if that is as far as you can tell then you must be pretty stupid BaKanda"

Kanda was glaring at Allen with flames rising up behind him while Lenalee and Lavi were staring at Allen in amazement.

"Burn" Lavi said.

Kanda turned to focus his attention on Lavi.

"You said something Baka Usagi?"

"No"

"That's what I thought"

The older voice of one of their school's teachers came echoing though the corridor.

"Children shouldn't be hanging around after school time."

The four friends turned around to see which teacher it was and their faces brightened when they saw who it was. It was the school's Spanish teacher Mr Mikk. If it was another teacher they might have got landed with detention, Mr Mikk was cool though.

"Yo, Tyki what are you doing at school still? Don't you usually leave as soon as the bell goes?" Lavi greeted the teacher.

Kanda, Allen and Lenalee sweat-dropped at this. Trust Lavi to be on first name basis with a teacher.

"I actually had some exams to mark from last week," Tyki replied "Well you better get going and leave before another teacher finds you, get going."

With a wave of his hand Tyki left the four of them, walking towards his office. They then proceeded to walk towards the front gates of the school together.

"I'll guess I'll see you later guys," Allen said smiling before he turned left to walk home the opposite way to the others.

"I wonder were Allen goes in the afternoons after he gets homes. He hardly ever comes over to hang out with us any day that's not Sunday."

Lenalee frowned. She thought Allen could make more of an effort to be friendly. Not that he wasn't when at school, but he hadn't even invited them over to his house before. His guardian couldn't be that bad could he? That was the reason Allen gave them for not being able to invite them over.

"Why should you care what the moyashi does? The less time we have to see each other the better as far as I'm concerned" Kanda scowled. He and Allen were constantly fighting over nothing. Granted it was fun but it did get annoying after a while.

"Don't say things like that about Allen Kanda, he's our friend and you should be kinder to him."

"Che"

Allen had reached his house by the time Lenalee and Kanda had finished their argument. Allen's guardian Cross had insisted in getting a house close to the school because he didn't want to have to drive Allen there or pay for a bus fare.

As soon as Allen walker through the set of gates and started up the driveway he could hear the loud pounding of music signalling his "master" as being home. Yes, he had to call his guardian master; it was part of his conditions for living with him. Not that Allen had much choice but to live with him. Allen parents had died left him on the streets and he had lived there until his adoptive father, Mana, picked him up. Unfortunately Mana had died before Allen entered school and he was left in Cross Marian's care. Great.

The only good thing about living with Cross was that he got steady employment (although most of the money he earned he had to give to his master), he got a golem for himself, and they had a whopping, huge house courtesy of one of Cross' lover Anita.

Entering the front doors Allen could smell the acrid stench in the air with lingered as a result of the cigarettes his master smoked, he hated that smell.

Allen headed to were the source of the smell was located walking into the drawing room he found his master entertaining a young women sharing a bottle of red wine.

"Oh, baka deshi. I need you to go into work tonight. One of the usual workers fell and broke her arm so you'll be covering her shifts this week. Now get changed and go.

Allen left the room and then sighed, he would have to start doing his homework at lunchtime again.

Allen changed into his work uniform, which simply consisted of a pair of skinny-leg black jeans and a pinstriped monochrome shirt. The most annoying part of the uniform to Allen was that he had to leave said shirt half undone so it was partially falling off. Apparently Cross thought this was sexy, especially on the women but he had to have a non-biased dress code so the men and women had to do the same thing. Damn workplace relations and feminists.

Allen had finished his shift without accident and was on his way home (it was about three in the morning) when he encountered some older students from his school. These boys Allen knew well, they were constantly ridiculing him for being parentless and a "freak". Allen thought this was extremely unfair, as he couldn't help having a scar on his face, or a discoloured arm. He had been in an accident when he was younger.

The boys upon seeing Allen had surrounded him taunting and jeering. The leader, Connor, was particularly cruel to Allen at school and always initiated the bullying.

"What are you doing out so late at night freak? Doing some work on the side with the paedophiles in town? Maybe you need to be taught not to be so casual about walking the streets at night. We'll fix that for you. Right boys."

The others in the group just goffered and nodded closing in around him. Allen slid into a defensive pose. He knew a little martial arts that he had learned from Cross but not enough to defend himself from such a large group. As the first boy lunged Allen stepped aside. He spun around and kicked the same boy hard in the stomach sending him to the ground. Another boy rammed into him with his shoulder. Allen leaned into the movement so he could place his hands onto the ground and flipped himself over backwards. The group was beginning to get worried, as Allen was able to hold his own against them. The leader motioned to two of the boys to attack at once. The boys came running from opposite directions, all Allen had to do was step away and they punched each other in the face. The leader was getting fed up of this and he ran in himself and attacked. He was better at fighting than the others had been and he managed to land a blow in Allen's ribs, eliciting a sharp crack forcing Allen to his knees. The boy who had rammed Allen came forward and grabbed his arms pulling them behind his back to restrain him. Allen did the automatic manoeuvre of step, punch, elbow, and punch. Hitting all his targets. When the boy released him Allen turned and gave him a glancing roundhouse kick to his head and the boy dropped unconscious.

That was all Allen remembered as someone hit him in the head after that and he was also knocked out.

Lavi was walking up Allen's street when he heard the sounds of a scuffle. Racing up He came in time to see the last bully be knocked out by Allen. Then Connor came up behind him and smashed a plank into the back of Allen's head. What the hell, Lavi thought.

Lavi walked forward gaining the attention of the boys. He waved a phone at them saying;

"I'm phoning the cops now so piss off or be caught."

He put the phone to his ear and the group, scared by his bluff, turned tail and fled. As soon as they were out of sight, Lavi ran forward to see if Allen was all right. He was still out of it and checking him out Lavi saw a large bruise on his chest and a cut on his head, which was bleeding profusely. It didn't look too serious so Lavi lifted Allen into his arms and headed down the street to the address he found on Allen's I.D. card. Reaching this address Lavi thought he must have gotten it wrong. This house was huge. Shrugging Lavi buzzed the intercom on the outside of the fence.

It took a while but after pressing the button repeatedly and gruff male voice responded.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Lavi pushed the button to respond. "I have Allen here"

"You think I give a shit. What about it?"

Nice. "Well this is where he lives right"

"Yeah, so?"

"He was bashed by some guys up the street and I don't think he needs to go to the hospital so I brought him here. I'm one of his friends."

"I don't give a fuck what you are. Piss off, I'm busy and I don't want to take care of that brat at the moment. Take him back to your house or something. I'm leaving now so don't bother buzzing, I'll just ignore it."

How rude and inconsiderate Lavi thought. Exactly what type of jackass was Allen living with? Lavi bit his lip; he couldn't take Allen to his house. His grandpa was home and he didn't like anybody staying there. Lenalee's was out of the question as she lived with her brother. Her brother would never allow a boy to come unexpected at three in the morning. They lived far away to. So who was there?

Kanda.

Shit, it was the only option left. Lavi glanced down at Allen speculating the chances Kanda would actually let them stay there. He would just have to see when he got there. Retreating from Allen's house it took Lavi only fifteen minutes to reach Kanda's carrying Allen. He didn't know they lived so close by each other.

Knocking on the door Lavi stepped back and waited for Kanda to open the door. The lights were on so he presumed at least one person in the house was awake, unless Daisya or someone didn't like the dark and just kept it on for comfort. Kanda's family was weird.

Kanda was up training early in the morning when he heard the knock at the door. He remembered they had no doorbell because Marie destroyed it. Sensitive freak, he didn't like the pitch of the chime. Kanda sighed no one else would wake up to answer the door so he had to go. Placing his sword Mugen in its sheath Kanda moved into the entrance hall and opened the door. Needless to say he wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes. The baka Usagi was standing there with an unconscious moyashi in his arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Kanda opened the door a little wider as Lavi came barging in. Moving to the lounge room Kanda trailed behind trying to comprehend what was happening. Lying Allen on the large couch Lavi turned around to address Kanda.

"Kanda," Lavi said seriously, "Allen and I need to stay here the night. As you can see he's hurt and I couldn't take him to his house."

"Why the hell not?" Kanda was as confused as hell.

"The person he lives with is a bastard. I'll tell you all about it later but can we stay here?"

At that moment a light flashed on in the hall. Kanda adoptive father came in wearing bunny slippers and a cloud covered dressing down. He looked around the room with drowsy eyes.

"Kanda why is there a bleeding boy staining our couch and why is your friend Lavi here?"

"Shut up old man its one of your business" trust Kanda to be so terse with his family.

"Now Yu-kun you can't treat me like that, I'll still love you no matter what so there is no reason to be hurtful"

Kanda face-palmed himself in the forehead. Obviously he wasn't getting his message of 'fuck off' across properly. It was at that moment Lavi decided it was best to speak up. While he was busy explaining the situation Kanda moved closer to Allen. He knelt on the ground giving him the once over. He noticed something different about the moyashi just by looking at his appearance.

"Oy, usagi why is Allen dressed like this?"

Lavi looked stumped, he hadn't really looked at Allen's clothes more preoccupied with his wounds. The fancy shirt and pants didn't go unnoticed now; neither did the half-unbuttoned state of the shirt.

"I don't know Kanda. Why was he out at three in the morning?"

"Why were you out at three in the morning Lavi?" Tydoll questioned.

Lavi did not reply to this, as he was busy staring at Kanda; who was busy staring at Allen; who was unconscious and staring at nobody aside from the back of his eyelids.

Tydoll noticed this chain of staring and also began staring at Kanda. Hearing the commotion Kanda's two adopted brothers came in and started staring at everyone.

Lavi finally noticed what was happening and stopped the nonsense before it got any more confusing.

"Hey Kanda isn't that white-haired shrimp bleeding out on the couch a friend of yours from school?"

Tydoll and Marie started.

"Kanda has another friend!" they exclaimed in unison. Kanda glared at them.

"Lavi is staying with the moyashi tonight"

Nobody even tried to contradict him and left to go back to bed. Tydoll was crying in his euphoria upon hearing Kanda had another friend and was led out of the room by Marie.

Kanda went to the bathroom to find some bandages as Lavi pulled Allen's shirt off. The bruise had grown exponentially bigger and Lavi was worried there was more than one cracked rib. Feeling around he found that there were three fractured ribs he wouldn't have to go to hospital for that. The cut though was fairly deep and would need stitches.

Kanda came back and together they wrapped Allen's ribs and they bound his head with a gauze pad and some more bandages. As much as Lavi was worried Kanda had to be twice as worried. Though he tried not to show it. Allen was one of his friends, and to Kanda, friends were a precious commodity. With his attitude it wasn't easy to make friends with people. Allen especially, Kanda was constantly anxious over the Moyashi's well being. He knew the other didn't see he noticed but Allen often came to school with bruises dappling his arms and back, and he often had to leave school early, and no explanation was ever given. He noticed all of this but never spoke to Allen about it. He would wait for Allen to speak up.

"Should we take him to the hospital do you think Kanda?"

Kanda thought about it for a moment. "I think we should sleep now and in the morning we can decide whether he needs to go or not."

Lavi curled up next to the couch and laid his head on a cushion. Intending to sleep right next to Allen to watch out for him. Kanda looked at Lavi for a moment before moving to his room.

He came back a moment later with three blankets over his arms and a pillow. He laid a blanket on each of his friends saving the last for himself, and went to sleep on the single couch.

They would wait and see what happened in the morning. Hopefully they would get to miss school Kanda thought selfishly. Little did Kanda know his father was lurking outside with his brother in a side room with a camera. This would make awesome blackmail and memories later of Kanda's first sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

*** I have moved Allen's head injury so that it is just on the side of his head near the hairline. That's instead of around the back. So suck it.**

CHAPTER 2

Previously…

They would wait and see what happened in the morning. Hopefully they would get to miss school Kanda thought selfishly. Little did Kanda know his father was lurking outside with his brother in a side room with a camera. This would make awesome blackmail and memories later of Kanda's first sleepover.

Waking up the next morning Kanda sighed at the prone figure asleep on his couch. So it wasn't just some horrible dream after all. Wait, if it wasn't a dream then where was the baka usagi? Shit. Kanda jumped up, I've let a monster loose in my house. At that moment Lavi entered the room, and gave Kanda a big smile before holding out his arms for a hug. Kanda who drew Mugen blocked him.

"Aw, Yu-Chan you're so mean in the morning." Lavi pouted.

"Where were you, you damn usagi. You haven't destroyed anything have you? If you have I will fucking kill you," Kanda told Lavi all this with a straight face.

Lavi looked disappointed. "I was only talking to the old panda on the phone explaining what happened. He sure was pissed when I didn't come back last night."

"Che"

Kanda turned away from Lavi and moved to the couch poking Allen in the head with his, now sheathed, katana.

"You think we should take him to the hospital?" Lavi questioned.

"Probably, it doesn't look like he's waking up anytime soon. Aside from that his head needs to be looked at. The bleedings started again and he needs stitches or something." Kanda stated looking uninterested.

Deciding on the path of action Kanda marched into his room to get dressed. Lavi was stuck wearing the blood stained clothes from yesterday Kanda was not going to lend him any. He didn't want rabbit smell all over his clothes. Kanda then moved down the hall and rudely opened the door to Tydoll's bedroom without knocking.

"Oy, get up old man. We are taking the brat on the couch to the hospital and you are driving."

Kanda was needless to say pissed with the hospitals service. Although Tydoll insisted it wasn't a service and that it was a courtesy and they didn't have to have them. Both Kanda and Lavi thought he was being a huge idiot. It did nothing to placate Kanda. The reason for his angry state was that as soon as they arrived the doctors whisked the unconscious boy away. They wouldn't let them stay with him as they weren't family, and because Kanda had called one of the nurses a bitch for telling them that which didn't help when they were trying to get around the hospital policy. The next problem was that they would not let Tydoll use the landline to call school and inform them that they were unable to attend. "Only authorised personnel, and patients and their families can use the phones". Stupid public hospital. This meant that Tydoll had to go all the way up the street to the pay phone. The phone ate all his change as well.

Aside from all that evidence there was the time factor. They had been in the waiting room for 4 fucking hours already. How long does it take to chuck the boy on the bed and then to put one or two stitches into his head? It can't be that time consuming.

Obviously Kanda had forgotten that the doctors had to follow procedures including running tests to detect spinal and brain damage, and in a private hospital they had to wait their turn in order to use their machines (stupid overcrowding).

Lavi sighed, as if the situation wasn't bad enough Kanda just had to add to it with his silent flames. The doctors better hurry up though he thought; otherwise Kanda is going to blow. Why is Kanda so concerned anyway, he never seemed to like him that much anyway. Kanda hates most people however Lenalee, Allen, and I seem to be the exception, maybe it is because we can put up with his bad attitude. Lavi was thinking furiously here. Does that mean that if Kanda treats Allen with the worst attitude of the three of us and Allen puts up with it that Allen likes Kanda. Also if Kanda likes treating Allen poorly and making up names and insults for him, that Kanda likes Allen because he gives him all that extra attention, that or he does it because he likes Allen and is a masochist?

Lavi grinned then we can conclude that Allen likes Kanda, and Kanda likes Allen which means I can get them together because the feelings already there. Awesome I have to tell Lenalee about this. Who knew Lavi was that confusing? Smart and Crazed…. yes. Confusing…not so much.

"You can go in now," a nurse told them another hour later.

"Finally!" Kanda grunted.

"Thankyou" Lavi and Tydoll said. At least they had manners.

The nurse led them to a room two floors above the waiting room. Lavi was bouncing around on the walls the whole time. He could not wait to see Allen. He had also had a_ lot_ of coffee.

Leaving them at the door the nurse left before they could ask her any questions about his condition.

"Stupid bitch," Kanda said.

Tydoll and Lavi sweat dropped, Kanda seriously had to stop calling the nurses bitches.

The trio walked into the room seeing that Allen was the only one in the room. That was strange for a public hospital. Mayhap Allen knew one of the board members or something.

Allen was dressed in a hospital gown and was reclined on a mountain of pillow. He looked like he was just sleeping at the moment. There was an i.v. strapped onto his arm and a heart monitor. What the hell that was for none of them could guess. How getting smashed in the head has anything to do with the heart they didn't know. But then again they weren't doctors, which is pretty lucky for the patients.

They moved to the bed, surrounding Allen and looking at what the doctors had done. There were at least ten stitches in his head and there were big bruises purpling on his collarbone, which probably meant his whole shoulder as well (It was hard to see under the gown). There was no other visible evidence of the attack but Kanda and Lavi figured that there must have been something done about his fractured ribs as well.

Kanda gazed sadly at the boy, for some reason he wished he could have been they're to prevent him from getting hurt. Lavi was smirking at the tender way that Kanda eyed Allen and he was about to nudge Tydoll and enlighten him to this situation when Allen started to awaken.

Opening his eyes a fraction, they felt heavy from the painkillers Allen tried to take in his surroundings. Opening his eyes further Allen began to sweat and his heart rate increased as his eyes darted around at the room.

"Allen, are you okay?" Lavi asked uncertainly.

Allen didn't even reply to him. Jerking upright Allen proceeded to rip the cover off and jumped out of the bed flashing them all in his hospital gown. (I hate those things).

The bed was fairly high so Allen tripped as his feet hit the ground. Leaning forward to catch him Kanda was shocked when Allen started to yell at him.

Tydoll had marched outside the room by then and demanded attention. As a nurse and a doctor entered Allen went even more hysterical breaking down into tears and slumping into Kanda's arms. He buried his head into the crook of his arms as the doctor approached. Taking one look at the situation the doctor had taken out a syringe (almost as if he was prepared for the situation…strange that).

Giving Allen the injection the doctor told Kanda to put Allen back in the bed. Needless to say they were a shocked at Allen's reaction and Kanda didn't think knocking him out helped.

"What happened?" Tydoll asked.

The doctor wiped his brow before replying. "The boy has had some bad experiences with hospitals before apparently. It was recorded in his file, we don't know the specifics though."

With that the doctor and nurse left with Tydoll. Leaving Kanda and Lavi in the room alone with Allen.

"Well that was eventful" Lavi said clapping his hands together.

Kanda gave him a condescending glare before turning to Allen.

"I wonder what could have happened before," Lavi wondered aloud.

"Nothing good" was Kanda's response.

"It sounded like it was a few things though. The doctor said "a few bad experiences" Experiences is plural." Lavi looked thoughtful "I wonder if he knows more than he is telling us."

Kanda became silent and Lavi noticed that Allen's face was flushed and still had tears streaked all down them. Taking a tissue out of the box on the stand Lavi offered it to Kanda.

"What?" Kanda looked at Lavi's tissue carrying hand.

"You wipe his face while I go and see what Tydoll is doing" Lavi shoved the tissue into Kanda's hand and all but ran out of the room. Internally grinning at his intelligence in thinking that Kanda could look at Allen in detail this way Lavi clapped his back. This get-Allen-and-Kanda-together plan was going to be fun.

Walking towards where the doctors were talking to Tydoll he overheard them saying that Allen's guardian had been called and refused to pay his hospital bills. Dickhead Lavi thought. He was surprised when Tydoll just said he would pay for them. Kanda's family was pretty loaded though from Tydoll's art, Marie's music, Daisya's soccer, and Kanda's martial arts. They were all really talented; it was kind of creepy and unfair at the same time.

The conversation had led to how to manage Allen's fear of hospitals when Lavi decided to come forward and contribute.

"I say that, if there is nothing seriously wrong with him, we take him home with us for now. If he gets worse we can get a doctor to come in and look at him. That way he won't need to go to a hospital."

"That's a pretty good idea," the doctor conceded.

Walking back to the room Lavi resolved to ask Tydoll a question about something that had been bothering him.

"Tydoll," he started "Why did you offer to pay for Allen's medical fees?"

Tydoll glanced at him sadly before directing his gaze to the ceiling contemplatively.

"I guess it's because I'm happy for Yu-kun. He hardly has any friends and to find out he has another friend, and one he actually acknowledges is…. reassuring. I don't want him to have to face his troubles alone like he used to. Kanda has been hurt so many times. I don't want to see him lonely or unhappy."

Lavi smiled. "But he is like that all the time anyway."

Tydoll stopped walking and turned to look at Lavi seriously.

"I would have thought you would be able to see it more clearly than that Lavi. Yu isn't always sad and unhappy. He is angry. It's completely different. Being angry is something you choose to be. It drives you and makes you passionate. It is like love, Kanda show his love to others through violence and anger. Granted it can hurt but you know he actually cares about you in some way. To most others he just acts indifferently."

"I think I understand what you mean," Lavi said smiling.

When Lavi left Kanda stood there for a minute, deciding whether to go chase Lavi and kill him, or to actually follow the redheads suggestion. Choosing the latter, as he didn't want to leave the moyashi alone again in case he woke, Kanda moved closer to the bed.

The boy looked peaceful now he thought, probably because of the sedation. Damn doctors not being able to control a crazy moyashi with anything but drugs.

Carefully moving the tissue over Allen's face to wipe away the tears remnants Kanda locked at Allen properly for the first time. He was really pale, and the scar was actually a deep red/magenta colour. It looked all the more red against his white skin. It astonished the difference in tone colour between his skin and hair. His hair was perfectly white were the skin had a faint cream and pink tinge to it. Although it became the boy it was a bit strange to fully realise what milkmaid complexion meant when considering a boy.

Forgetting about his reason for being near Allen Kanda began to trail his hands over the contours of Allen face along his eyelids then lips. He ran his hands through his hair, which rivalled his in its silken texture.

Kanda suddenly jerked his hands away, what f someone saw him doing that. He glanced around the room no one was there.

Exhaling softly Kanda moved away from temptation. Temptation…when did Allen become that for him. Kanda sat down. Was that what Allen was for him? No, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Kanda cared for the small person. If he was being honest it was leaning more toward affection and something he couldn't identify. The way he cared for the moyashi was different to the way he cared about Lavi and Lenalee. It was simply more.

Waking up hours later Allen found himself settled on an unfamiliar lounge suite. Where was he? His head felt fuzzy and Allen recalled the fight he had been in. Hand moving to his head Allen felt the stitches that hadn't been in his head before. Moving to stand he recoiled when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Crap. Taking another shot Allen managed to stand. The first step he took however resulted in a sharp pain in his chest. Broken ribs. Taking another step the pain wasn't as bad. Allen had almost made it to the door when he felt his world tipping. Prepared to meet the floor face first he was surprised to find that did not happed. Instead there were a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and shoulders and he was half lying in these arms.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Baka moyashi."

Allen recognised that voice. Shit he thought I must be in Kanda's house. Opening his eyes Allen found it was Kanda who was holding him up. Allen was about to get up again and relieve Kanda of his burden when another wave of dizziness hit.

"Stay down, you have a concussion."

Kanda lifted Allen into his arms properly to carry him to the couch. Was it just me, Allen thought, or did Kanda sound nicer and more gentle than usual? Allen figured that was because of his concussion and didn't think any further into it.

Fully awake now Allen lay silently not knowing what to say or ask. Lavi walked into the room carrying a few trays of take-away food. Chinese from the smell of it, Allen began salivating. Lavi seeing Allen was awake laughed.

"It's okay Allen I got some for you too."

"Some" consisted of half the food Lavi had ordered. Still feeling a bit nauseous Allen ate slower than usual, but nothing was left on his plate at the end.

Lavi was deadly curious about many things. His problem was which question did he want ordered first.

Why did those people attack him?

Why was he out at three am?

What was with his reaction in the hospital?

How did he feel about Kanda

Was his house buddy the reason Allen wouldn't invite them over

Why was he such a bastard? His buddy that was.

Lavi decided on the least traumatising first.

"Hey Allen, Why were you out at three o'clock in the morning"

Kanda looked up interested. Allen looked at them deciding whether or not he could trust them with his secret. Yes he had to they were his friends. Where to start?

"Okay,' he began "You know I entered school early right."

"Yes" Kanda and Lavi replied in unison.

Allen was currently fifteen and they were eighteen. Allen had also skipped a few grades aside from entering school early and that was why he was in the same year as them.

"The reason for that," Allen continued. "Was because my guardian, Cross Marian, did not want to have to look after me all day"

He took a breath. "Cross also figured that the early I entered school the earlier I could graduate and work for him."

Kanda hissed, what a bastard!

"Now Cross owns a number of establishment around the world which means that we used to travel a lot, and I would have to go with him. I have worked in a number of these "establishments". The reason we have stayed in this town for so long was because the patron here would not have it any other way. Anita is one of Cross' mistresses and patron of the branch here."

"Another reason we stayed here was because we make the most money from the one here. That is a result of my presence. I am the reason most of the customers frequent my workplace."

Kanda and Lavi stared at him. As Allen appeared unwilling to say anymore Lavi broke the silence.

"Well, are you going to tell us what it is you actually do?"

Allen grinned at them. "What's the fun in that? It easier if I show you"

**Lavi; "I want to know what your job is Allen" **

**Kanda: "Stop whining bitch"**

**Rei; "stop calling everyone a bitch!"**

**Allen; "What's this about calling everyone a bitch?"**

Rei *sighs*; "You were in the hospital Allen you weren't there"

**Allen; "What hospital?"**

**Rei; "………………I'm an idiot"**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own D. Gray man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino

CHAPTER THREE

_Kanda and Lavi stared at him. As Allen appeared unwilling to say anymore Lavi broke the silence._

"_Well, are you going to tell us what it is you actually do?"_

Allen grinned at them. "What's the fun in that? It easier if I show you"

Allen resolved that the next time he was working, which wasn't for a few days, he would take his friends to see what he did for work. Kanda and Lavi were eighteen so they could come without a problem. The main issue was that Lenalee was only 16. She had been entered into school early like Allen. The reason for this was completely different to Allen's though. Lenalee's brother, Komui, was a teacher at the high school and he had a huge sister-complex. He believed that the earlier she entered school the sooner she would get to high school (obviously) and therefore get to go to school with him sooner. He is just a _bit _crazy. The worst part about it was that all four of the friends had him together for science, so they could barely talk to Lenalee without him getting all over-protective on their assess.

As a result of Lenalee being under-aged Allen had to convince her brother to come with them. This would provide her legal guardian so she could enter the club, and even if Komui had let her go alone with the guys (which he probably wouldn't) he would be stalking her.

This task of convincing Komui to come sounds much easier than it would be in reality. This is because Komui believes in equivalent exchange (he watches to much FMA). Allen, being the optimist he is, could only hope that Komui wouldn't ask too much of him.

"Come on you can't stop me going to school. I was stuck at your house for a whole two days!"

Kanda looked unimpressed. "Che, fine. Don't call me when you collapse at school from your concussion"

Lavi chose that moment to interrupt the argument the two had been spewing over for the last fifteen minutes.

"Kanda I'm pretty sure you don't have a concussion for two days. Also isn't it a bit late for having this conversation seeing as I just pulled up at the school.

"Che." Again.

Getting out of the car the trio made their way through the huge metal gates and moved along the driveway that was lined with cherry trees. They were about to enter the glass front doors when Lavi spotted trouble. Headed directly for them were Connor and his crew (the on that had had a go at Allen).

"Back at school freak. I would have hoped that you got the idea and transferred. Apparently your not as smart as everyone thinks you are."

Connor leaned towards Allen menacingly close.

"Why don't you just go di---"

Connor was cut short as the tall, imposing figure that was Kanda stepped in front of Allen. Most students at the school were scared of Kanda because, despite school rules, he insisted on carrying Mugen around on his hip.

He also had a pension to attack people for hardly any reason. As the bullies backed off Lenalee approached the group, she handed them tardy slips as the bell had gone a good fifteen minutes ago.

"Why don't the weirdo's get any" Connor demanded.

Lenalee looked at him furiously.

"Because I happen to know they have a free period first."

It was lucky for them that Connor didn't know that this wasn't true. They actually had a class first period. Lenalee wasn't going to tell them this though, and used her mystical powers as vice-president to trick them.

Making sure the others had headed indoors Lenalee turned to her friends and raised her eyebrow.

"Where is Lavi?"

Allen and Kanda spun around.

"Here was here a couple of minutes ago" Allen said perplexed.

At that moment Lavi came speeding towards them from the direction of the administrative building. In his hands he was waving about six leave passes.

"How did you get those?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi looked at her like she was stupid.

"If you're the vice-president Lenalee," he stated slowly "Then do you remember who was voted ahead of you as president?"

Lenalee flushed before responding. "But that doesn't give you the right to have passes to get out of class."

"Well I might happen to know the bursar personally"

Allen was looking confused again.

"I know the bursar too Lavi. I'm pretty sure I couldn't get passes out of her even if I was the president."

Before Lavi could think up a retort that could destroy Allen's innocence Kanda interjected.

"Che, stop being naïve moyashi. If you don't get what he means no one is going to explain it for you."

That ended the conversation as Lenalee was pushing them towards the door. They then started to head towards their different classrooms. Everyone was separated from each other in first period as they all took different classes or in Kanda's case sporting activities. He had Kendo training first period, while Allen had music, Lavi had extension history, and Lenalee had hospitality.

Fourth period came quickly for Allen, as he was dreading discussing the possibility of having to do something for Komui in return for him going out with them. What had happened to the last student who had asked him a favour, nobody was quite sure? As Allen entered the classroom and made his way to his desk he considered telling his friends about having to get Komui to accompany them. He was sure that they would try to dissuade him. All except Lenalee of course, she was just as desperate as the two guys to find out what his job was.

Allen sighed.

"Guys," he got their attention

"Yes, what?" Kanda asked from the left of him.

"I have to ask Komui to go out with us on Friday night."

He winced expecting a loud reaction. He was surprised when he wasn't greeted with one however. Instead all he got was a calm question from Lavi.

"Why?"

Allen grimaced. Why that question?

"Lenalee is underage so she has to be accompanied by her guardian where I work."

Kanda and Lavi exchanged a look.

"Where do you work Allen?" the asked in unison before Kanda turned throwing him a suspicious look.

"It's not anything illegal is it Allen?"

"Not exactly" Allen chuckled nervously.

They sweat-dropped. Like they'd believe that when he was acting so suspicious. Having heard what Allen had planned Lenalee had run out of the room to talk to her brother. She wanted to try and convince her brother to let them go and to go easy on Allen. She didn't want him disappearing mysteriously or anything because of her brother.

Finding Komui about to walk into their classroom Lenalee waylaid him.

"Brother" she started innocently "Allen has a favour to ask you"

Komui immediately looked angry.

"He doesn't want to ask you out on a date or anything does he? I'll pull my Komurin out again that octopus touches a hair on your head."

Luckily for Allen Lenalee had banned her brother from bringing his crazy robots to school.

"No that's not it," Lenalee said effusively shaking her head rapidly. "He wants to take Kanda, Lavi, and I to see where he works. However if I want to go you have to go too because I'm not allowed in without my guardian."

Komui considered this. "Fine I'll agree but he has to so something for me."

"Okay but please don't go too hard on him"

Smiling crazily Komui pulled out a scalpel (who allowed him to become a science teacher?). "Of course not" he said fingering the sharp object.

Lenalee hit him in the back of the head with a textbook that appeared magically into her hands. She knew that if she didn't say anything Allen would get hurt because Komui seemed intent on keeping him away from her.

"You don't need to worry about Allen brother. Didn't you know he is gay?" she said off the top of her head.

Komui looked at her with a blank face. "I'm not trying to say I don't trust you sister dearest but I don't believe you"

He dived passed her into the classroom and ran toward Allen before any of the students could even responds.

Lenalee desperate to save Allen stepped in front of her brother.

"Wait, I can prove it," she shouted.

"How?"

Lenalee looked at Allen trying to come up with something. Stuff it she thought. Grabbing the back of Allen's head and the back of Kanda's, who was next to him, and smashed their faces together making them kiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK LENALEE?" Kanda questioned furiously.

Komui shocked from seeing two guys kiss (he didn't seem to realise Lenalee had forced them even though it was obvious) walked back to his desk clearing his throat.

"Okay I believe you know Lenalee," he said solemnly before starting the lesson.

The bell signalling the end of class rang and Allen moved to collect his gear when he heard Komui call him outside to talk to him. Shrugging Allen figured it couldn't hurt so he walked outside the classroom to find Komui leaning against the door.

"Allen, I'll get directly to the point. I'm going to allow Lenalee to go with me to wherever it is you're taking them. That is on the proviso that you help me with something. I want you to assist professor Mikk in cleaning out some school stores one afternoon next week."

All considering this didn't sound like too bad of a deal to Allen. He liked Tyki and he didn't mind cleaning, as he had to clean up after his master all the time.

"Deal"

With that done Allen grabbed his gear and headed to the cafeteria where everyone was waiting for him.

Getting into the lunch line Allen made a note to interrogate Lenalee if Kanda had not already. What the hell was with her actions at the start of class? Not that he actually minded that much but come on.

Ordering his lunch from Jerry who was the school cook Allen moved to take a seat next to Lenalee and Lavi. Which just so happened to be across from Kanda who was glaring at Lenalee intensely.

"What did Komui want Allen?" Lavi asked.

"He was making a deal about allowing Lenalee to come on Friday. All I have to do is to help Prof. Mikk clean out some store room."

"Great, now we've got that settled. Lenalee WTF?" Kanda demanded still glaring at the girl.

"I had to convince Komui that Allen was gay."

"WHAT?" came the collective gasp, "If I didn't tell him Allen was gay he was going to kill. He though Allen wanted to go out with me or something."

Allen inched the bridge of his nose before starting to eat.

"You know Lenalee you could have just got him to ask me."

"WHAT?"

"Oh" Allen looked around sheepishly "Did I forget to tell you I was gay?"

Lavi was gaping open-mouthed. "Allen how could you have neglected to mention that?"

Lenalee looked confused. "But Allen you haven't had a boyfriend have you?"

Allen looked at her before replying. "Not here"

Kanda looked surprised. "What do you mean not here?"

"Simple, my boyfriends haven't gone to this school"

"Where did they go then?"

"Well Narein was in medical school in India and he acted as a doctor for the gymnastics team I was on. Oh, and Jean was a prop designer in the circus I was in."

They were all gaping at him now. He had a more exciting life than they were aware of. Lenalee's face changed to a furious expression.

"Allen you should have told me!" she hissed "I could have used that in my doujinshi"

"Lenalee I said I did not want to be in your yaoi doujinshi or fan fiction, or anything to do with anime." Allen sighed exasperated.

As Lenalee, Komui, Kanda, and Lavi walked up the dark street on Friday night they made a game on guessing what Allen's job was going to be.

Lenalee went first. "Well he told us to dress in smart casual, so I'm guessing a restaurant?"

Lavi snorted, "That's stupid what honest restaurant stays open till three in the morning. That was when Allen was going home when he was attacked. I think it is a strip bar." He stuck one finger up in the air in an intelligent pose. "I believe this because as well as the late hours Lenalee had to be accompanied by Komui because she is under aged."

"No," Komui retorted, "I think that it is a yaoi manga factory" Everyone sweat dropped apparently Lenalee took after her brother in her fascination with all things of this sort.

"They are known to work late into the night and Allen knows that young children should not be allowed into those places." Komui continued "He knows that many people get lost in places like that and didn't want Lenalee getting lost."

Lenalee kicked Komui in the back of his head.

"You're acting twice as idiotic tonight as you usually do. I sincerely hope you behave well wherever we go" She said all this leaving her brother in the dust behind them.

Lavi glanced sidelong at Kanda.

"Aren't you going to take a punt Yu-chan?"

"Che, no, I don't care" He replied.

Lavi grinned he suspected Kanda was just as curious as the rest of them but just wanted to keep up his act of nonchalance. By now Lavi had Brought Lenalee into his fold. They planned to get the two together and were reassured by finding out Allen was actually gay.

Allen had given each of them special passes the day before saying that these would get them in free of charge and they had a table reserved.

Arriving at the address Allen had referred them to they found that the entrance was set up like that of a club. There were two large men standing out the front of the door with earpieces and they were restricting the flow of people entering the club. This was hard as there were a good fifty people lined up. Kanda stomped his way to the human buffers and he flashed them his pass. Apparently this was all it took to get them guards to call out the manager.

"Hello, my name is Miss Anita. I am the manager and patron of this establishment. Seeing your passes I assume you are Allen's guests. Please follow me."

"Strike!" Lavi had hearts in his eyes and was drooling over the lovely older woman who was wearing a traditional kimono. This wasn't a normal club then with costumes like that.

Leading them towards a table situated right in front of a stage Anita bowed and wished them a good night.

Looking around curiously the group could make out a large bar, with a very cute girl waiting it. A large number of tables and what appeared to be a door leading to the kitchen.

"This place is very crowded. I wonder if it is like this every night?" Komui wondered.

Ordering a few drinks from a waitress called Chomesuke (who apparently attended their school. Who knew?). The curtain began rise. The first act was introduced as a strong man named Skin Bolic, following him were a set of twins who were some type of comedy duo. The only part Kanda liked of their act was the finale when they shot each other in the head. It's a shame they didn't die though he thought. After the twins came a small girl who performed some magic tricks. That was fairly entertaining. After what seemed forever the special guests finally got to hear what they'd been waiting for.

Anita who was m.c. got up onto the stage and began speaking.

"I know many of you have waited all night to be able to see out headliner tonight. I want to warn those who haven't seen his act before though. That you will never, ever see a better performer than the one you are about to see. If you believe in God you will believe that he is God's child. Hell you'll believe in that even if you are an atheist! I t is my pleasure to introduce you to the all round talent Allen Walker.

Sitting up Allen's friends stared intently at the stage.

The room was deadly silent. Slowly the audience could hear a haunting melody being played on a piano. The curtain rose once again revealing a small boy sitting on the piano stool his hands moving slowly over the keys. Kanda frowned this wasn't Allen.

Kanda felt a pair of hands cover his eyes and suddenly there was a bright yello0w light pervading through these hands. The hands were lifted away to reveal to Kanda that Allen had been behind him. Allen sprang gracefully backwards before he jumped high into the air into a back flip. Amazingly he landed lightly on top of Komui's wine glass. He balanced on top of this for a second before he did another back flip off the glass. Not even moving it from its spot on the table. With that flip he landed on the stage. Kanda eyes were wide looking at what Allen was dressed in. It was only a tight tank top with a pair of Chinese slippers and big poofy harem type pants.

Needless to say it was sexy.

Once on the stage Allen began to dance. Combining fluid dance moves with various martial art postures and acrobatic moves. Kanda was astonished it appeared all the more beautiful to him because he could see the precision of Allen's moves and their accuracy in relation to actual fighting.

Spinning slowly on the spot Allen turned to take a low bow. The crowd sheered wildly. Allen moved a hand upwards to silence them. The boy who had been playing the piano had left at the end of Allen's dancing. This left the piano free for Allen to play. He played a short piece that was filled with joy. It was the type of song you feel compelled to get up and dance to. Many people actually did this. This song slowly blended into the slower tempo of another composition. This time as the introduction of the song moved into the verse Allen added his voice to it. The sound was so strong and pure many of the women in the room began to cry. The minor key of the song was accented by Allen's voice and its melancholy tone became passionate as Allen moved through they song. They whole room became quiet as it came to its conclusion. Finishing Allen stood and gave another bow throwing the audience into a tumultuous shower of adoration. With a wry grin on his face Allen motioned for his friends to meet him back stage.

**Lavi; that was freaking awesome!**

**Kanda; Che**

**Rei; is that all you can say about Allen's big secret. I aught to kill you off right now you bastard!**

**Allen; Rei calm down. You know he is only masking his feelings towards the performance as a metaphor for his emotions he feels about me. He can't admit it was the best bloody thing he's ever seen because that would be saying I'm the best bloody thing he's ever seen and that would take admitting how he feels about me.**

**Rei;………….you'll know that he'll have to eventually right? This is a Yullen fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own D. Gray Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

CHAPTER FOUR

Finishing Allen stood and gave another bow throwing the audience into a tumultuous shower of adoration. With a wry grin on his face Allen motioned for his friends to meet him back stage.

Allen grinned at his friends and jerked his head in the direction of the backstage area. Hoping they caught the gesture he moved off the stage after one last bow. He would have to go out again at the end of the night and give an encore performance, damn. He hated when was a crowded house because he was always expected to give more of a performance. Not that he minded tonight, after all he had invited his friends and he didn't want to look bad in front of them.

"That was a great show tonight Allen," the twins congratulated him together. It was creepy how they could talk in unison. "Who was the long haired Jap freak at the start? Is he your fuck buddy?"

Road came up and glomped him from behind before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You know I wish you'd bat for the other team Allen," she pouted.

Allen sighed. "Road you know I wouldn't go out with you even if I did. It would be creepy you like a ten year old."

Road sustained her pout. "You know I'm the same age as you Allen, its not my fault that I look this young. You watch, when I get older I'll still look pretty while all the other girls my age look like hags."

"That's not nice Road, you don't have to be so vain. That's Tyki's job."

That got a laugh out of the group. Everybody knew that Tyki was a supreme narcissist. Extricating Road from his person Allen looked around. His friends mustn't have caught what he was trying to tell them, he couldn't see them around.

"Who are you looking for?" Devitto asked. Allen thanked the lord that these twins were not identical. This way he could actually tell them apart. Devitto had dark hair and was more Goth looking in his makeup. Jasdero however was just weird. He had blond Hair and he was weirdly emo or something with stitches across his lips (Allen always wondered how he could speak with those). You could hardly tell they were twins by just looking at them. The only common factor all those in their family had was their dark skin, even Road, Tyki and Lulubell all managed to look completely different to each other and yet the same.

Allen was brought back to reality when he felt something hit him in the head. Looking to the floor he found the twins had shot some paper balls at him with their stunt guns.

"What the hell?" he asked

"You didn't answer my question," Devitto explained. It took a second before Allen remembered what the original question was.

"Oh. I was looking for a group of my friends who were here tonight."

"Oh…" The twins looked impressed. "Allen has friends, that's amazing! Does that mean that Asian dude _is_ your man whore?" Jasdero smirked.

Allen face palmed. "No!"

"Where is Allen?" Lenalee asked exasperated.

They had been searching for a good ten minutes and they still hadn't found him. Honestly this place must be a labyrinth or something.

Kanda was seriously going to knock down a wall or something if they didn't find someone soon. After completing this thought the next thing Kanda knew he was being knocked the floor after walking into something solid.

"WTF! Look where you're going fucktard" Kanda said

"Fucktard, that's a new one. I must remember it for later."

Kanda looked up at the familiar voice only to find a smiling face inches from his. Kanda twitched and as the other offered him a hand he pushed it aside and rose on his own.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?"

Lenalee looked shocked. "Kanda you can't call a teacher something like that! Hello Professor Mikk. Can I ask you why you're here?"

Tyki quirked an eyebrow. "My family perform here."

"Oh, then can you take us to where they would be. We are supposed to be finding Allen but we got a bit lost." Lenalee gave the teacher a smile.

"Idiot girl you don't tell the enemy you're lost" Kanda murmured to himself.

Lavi unfortunately heard him. "What are you talking about Yu-chan, Tyki isn't the enemy he's cool." He said swinging an arm about Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda's eye twitched and he pulled out Mugen. Before things could get too out of hand Komui grabbed each of the boys by the collar and flung them in the direction Tyki and Lenalee were already headed off in.

"Come Allen you know you'd tap that"

"Seriously I wouldn't, he's too tall"

"I don't think that's how it works Allen"

"Make him your bitch Allen"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE AMERICANS, ITS BLOODY WELL ANNOYING!"

"But I thought we were Americans? Wait…what are we? I don't think anyone knows. Isn't Tyki Portuguese? Maybe that's what we are."

Road looked from afar at the argument that was going on. Why did the twins always bring out the evil in Allen? She sighed.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Road heard a voice in her ear ask. She turned to find Tyki and a couple of people standing behind him.

"Uncle Tyki!" she squealed. "They're arguing about Allen getting a boyfriend. They think he should go rape the Japanese guy behind you."

"WHAT?" Kanda demanded while the other glanced at the performers open mouthed.

"Seriously Allen, you need to get laid."

"Are you still a virgin buddy cause you sure act like it."

"How about you give Road a go, I bet she'd do you. She wants you to turn straight right?"

"YOU CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT YOU DICKS, AND I WOULD NEVER 'DO' ROAD IN A HUNDRED YEARS. SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER, THAT'D BE GROSS."

Allen was furious now and flames were beginning to rise up behind him. That was until Road started to cry.

Jasdebi (that's what the twins call themselves) and Tyki put on glaring expressions.

"Look what you've done now," The twins said in unison.

"You've made her cry." Tyki added.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Allen flustered. "I just meant that I wouldn't want to have sex with you because you're a girl and it would be like incest."

"That's basically the same thing you said before idiot." Road cried.

Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and Komui all sweat dropped at the situation. You could tell all these people were related. They were all weird.

"Allen we found you!" Lavi jumped onto Allen partially because he was happy, but also to stop the odd behaviour.

"Lavi, what took you guys so long?"

Kanda glared at him. "Are you freaking kidding me? This place is a maze. I'm surprised you don't get lost every freaking day"

Everyone aside from Allen's friends burst into laughter.

"That's because after the first five times we learnt to get somebody to accompany him everywhere. Even to the bathroom." Road said.

Allen tried to get off the subject of his directional issues.

"So did you guys like the show or what?"

"It was the best damn thing I've ever seen" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yeh, it was awesome!" Lenalee added.

Komui smiled at him. "I didn't know you were that talented Allen. If you weren't gay I'd say all the girls would be after you."

Lenalee hit him in the head.

Tyki smirked. "That doesn't stop them." He said. He gave Lavi a high five. They were too much alike. It was queer, and teachers shouldn't act like that with their students anyway. Definitely too relaxed.

"Kanda? Are you going to say something?" Lenalee asked.

"Che…it was okay."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Everyone stared at Kanda except Allen who was grinning madly.

"Thanks Kanda. I really appreciate it."

They turned to stare at Allen like he was crazy.

"Are you nutters Allen that was barely a compliment." Lavi asked. Allen shrugged his shoulder. He knew that Kanda had trouble expressing himself and being social. This was three words more than Allen had expected him to say. That was praise enough.

Anita came running back at that moment. "Allen you have to go back on for an encore in five." She said holding up five fingers.

"Alright. "Allen said then turned to his friends. "Why don't you go home now it's getting late and I have to be here for another couple of hours yet?"

Komui nodded his agreement. "Thanks for inviting us tonight Allen, I'll talk to you on Monday about my favour."

"Great," Allen said with a sarcastic inflection.

Komui then lead Lavi and Lenalee back the way they had come to take them home. Kanda stayed behind. He had his own ride and didn't feel like leaving just yet.

"You aren't going Kanda?" Allen asked him

"Che." Allen took that as a "no".

"Why don't you watch from the side of the stage then? You'll probably get a better view."

Kanda followed Allen to the side of the stage and watched as he stepped out into the spotlight. He was met by thunderous applause from the audience. Most of them had stayed behind all night to see his encore. He must be popular, Kanda thought. Not that he couldn't see why.

Allen was at the piano and had started to play a song that sounded vaguely familiar to Kanda. As Allen started to sing along Kanda's heart lurched. He had defiantly heard this song before. Where did the moyashi learn it? Kanda mouthed along with the words. Kanda didn't notice he had a companion until he heard a voice speak softly next to him.

"So you know the song as well," she said sadly.

Looking to the side Kanda saw the little girl, Road.

"You don't look like the type who would know it," she said softly.

So she knew it as well.

"Does everyone here know it?" Kanda asked.

"Yes"

Kanda looked back towards the stage, he would have to ask the moyashi about it later.

Road began to sing quietly next to him. Her voice was high and pure. It was the voice of a child but it was filled with uncharacteristic sadness. So poignant was her voice that Kanda felt compelled to sing as well. Lifting his head he added his voice to her one and Allen's.

Allen seemed to notice the extra voices and he cocked his head around to the side so he could see past the piano. His eyes widened when he saw Kanda was singing but he continued to play.

After he finished Allen stood and gave a solemn bow to his audience before he left the stage. He walked up to Kanda who lowered his eyes to the floor. Kanda had not expected to find another like him. Why did Allen know they song? He was dying to ask but the words stuck in his throat.

Road seeing that Kanda couldn't speak offered up something.

"That was a great performance Allen," she said softly.

"Thankyou Road" Allen replied as she turned to leave give them some privacy. The man was Allen's friend so it would be best if he explained it to him alone.

"Are you going home know?" Kanda finally managed to ask

"If you want" Allen left it open. Why did it have to be Kanda who knew the song? I guess there isn't a choice anymore he thought.

"I'll drive you" Kanda answered turning away.

Leading Allen outside to his car they were silent as they made their way. This was awkward.

"Where do you live?" Kanda asked to break the silence.

"Turn down this street to the right," Allen instructed "Then take the next right again. Its on the closest block to school"

After driving his way slowly Kanda found that the street they were in was filled with big two story houses and a number of mansions.

"What the hell, moyashi?"

Allen grinned at his reaction. At least Kanda was acting normal now he had stopped being all silent and broody.

"It's number 5" was Allen's only verbal reply.

Pulling up to the gates Allen noticed they were shut. His master mustn't be home at the moment he thought. Allen pulled out the automatic clicker and opened them himself. Kanda was then free to drive the rest of the way up the drive.

"Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?" Allen suggested as they stopped in front of the door. Kanda just got out of his side of the car and followed Allen inside.

Allen checked his messages on the phone on the hallstand. There was one message waiting.

"OY, baka deshi. I won't be at home for the next three months. I'm going to do business with the earl in Shanghai. You have three instructions. 1) Post a check to my hotel every week to pay my bill, OR ELSE. I left the number on the fridge. 2) Look after Timcampy I can't take him with me. That means don't let him start to eat the damn furniture again. And 3) DON'T FUCKING DIE RUNT."

Well at least he left me a message this time Allen thought. Kanda was shocked at the behaviour the man, he assumed it was Allen's guardian, displayed. Allen saw this and laughed.

"Ignore my master," he said, "He's a womanising bastard. Cross your fingers you'll never have to meet him."

"Does he leave you alone like this all the time?" Kanda asked curiously.

"Yeh. He does. I don't mind though. I prefer it when he's not here."

Allen led Kanda to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen Kanda was surprised when Allen all but leapt on him. Allen knocked him to the floor and straddled him. He looked at the older boy for a moment before be leaned down and pressed his lips onto Kanda's.

**Kanda; what was that?**

**Rei; to be honest even I'm not sure and I wrote the thing.**

**Allen; that doesn't bode well for the future. I guess I didn't mind the last part though.**

**Kanda; why would you say that… Damn you Rei you're messing with his character again aren't you bitch.**

**Rei; …Maybe.**

**Kanda; Well, Fuck you bitch.**

**Rei; *sigh* what have we told you about calling people bitches Kanda?**

**Allen; you're in for it now. You never insult or disobey the author. She'll probably make you the uke now.**

**Rei; I'd never do that Allen. It wouldn't suit him... I would make his hair turn pink though. *Laughs evilly***


	5. An author's note

An author's note.

There is a poll on my profile; ReiLuvsAllen.

This poll is to decide what the significance of the song in the last chapter I posted should be.

I am going to refrain from writing in the meaning of the song until I decide what I should do. This means that the next chapter won't have anything to do with the reason behind their connection.

As a warning the next chapter will be a chapter filled mostly with lemons.

Aside from that. The way I have spelt on names of character like Road, Tydoll, and Devitto is not important. I wrote them phonetically from the Japanese dub. Don't like it, get over yourself. As long as you understand who I mean however they are spelled is fine. And if you don't understand just ask.

They next chapter should be up today or within the next here days. I'm a boring person I don't have much to do and I have way to much free time.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any characters they belong to Katsura Hoshino who owns D. Gray Man. Major Lemon warning in this chap. Not for kiddies.**

CHAPTER FIVE

"_Ignore my master," he said, "He's a womanising bastard. Cross your fingers you'll never have to meet him."_

"_Does he leave you alone like this all the time?" Kanda asked curiously._

"_Yeah, he does. I don't mind though. I prefer it when he's not here."_

_Allen led Kanda to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen Kanda was surprised when Allen all but leapt on him. Allen knocked him to the floor and straddled him. He looked at the older boy for a moment before be leaned down and pressed his lips onto Kanda's._

"You are trying to distract me from asking questions aren't you?" Kanda asked as soon as Allen released his lips.

"Maybe, but do you really care?" Allen asked a grin on his face.

Kanda sighed. Why was Allen able to read him more than anyone else? It was probably because we are similar Kanda thought. We both hide facts about ourselves, and we prefer to close up around ourselves and try not to rely on others. I think Allen is just more of a gentleman about it than I am. At that thought Kanda basically had a conniption. When had he started calling the moyashi Allen?

Kanda was brought out of his musing by another kiss from Allen. Allen moved to just lie across Kanda's larger body.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. It wasn't every day you got to quiz the infamous Kanda Yu and not be killed for it. Though he could be yet.

"You actually" Kanda replied. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

Allen took this the completely wrong way, as Kanda had feared, and started to finger the edge of Kanda's shirt.

Kanda figured that Allen was just trying to get him to not question him about the song by acting all seductive and crap around him. He didn't really think that Allen liked him. Stuff it though, even if Allen didn't like him, he was pretty sure he liked Allen as a bit more than a friend. Well as much more of a friend than someone could be to Kanda (and who knows what that means). Figuring it would probably lead this way anyhow and as he didn't mind Kanda leaned his head forward and captured Allen's mouth with his own.

Caught mid-sentence Allen was silenced as Kanda kissed him, had Kanda even realised he was speaking…probably not.

Allen just accepted the action and moved forward on Kanda's torso so he could tilt his head and deepen the kiss. This action was not the smartest one as it rubbed some very sensitive organs against each other. Though they both noticed the new sensation it was commendable how neither made a noise.

Kanda licked the edges of Allen's lips with his tongue and then bit down softly. If he were going to do this he would be the one taking control. He was not going to be the uke. As he bit Allen pouted a little before opening his mouth, as soon as that was done Kanda invaded drawing his tongue over Allen's inner cheeks and over his own tongue. Allen sighed softly into the kiss. Kanda brought his hands up to either side of Allen grabbing him at the waist. It was at this moment that Allen was really glad that Cross refused to pay for any maids. They would be enjoying a very private sight free of charge at the moment. If Allen were Lavi he would have just said the more the merrier, fortunately, for both Kanda's and his own sake, he was not.

Allen, who had closed his eyes, opened them; slowly to look Kanda in the face with eyes half-lidded with latent desire. Kanda's gaze was caught firmly on his showing lust and intent clearly in them as well as an understanding of Allen's own feelings.

WOW, Allen thought, Kanda looks really beautiful like that. They stopped kissing and stared at each other. Seeing that they were thinking along the same lines towards each other Allen leaned back. He withdrew his legs from either side of Kanda and he then stood slowly. He reached his hands down to help Kanda up who accepted.

"Did you still want some tea?" Allen asked in a perfectly composed tone.

"You know," Kanda said thoughtfully. "I don't think I do at the moment."

Allen pulled Kanda along by the hand up the stairs. Damn two storey houses, they're such a bugger. At least they weren't fat or lazy though. They would have probably hurt their backs doing it on the kitchen floor. Leading him to the last door in the long row of doors Allen opened it to reveal his room.

"What is this?" Kanda asked.

Allen rubbed his hand over the back of his head. Honestly his room wasn't that bad. Cross' many rooms were worse (yes many rooms, each had a different theme and Allen was pretty sure he hadn't even seen the worse ones yet). Kanda had walked into the room to see himself, not surrounded with normal teenage bot paraphernalia (e.g. posters of half-naked ladies or anime characters), but with a creepy dungeonesque room. The walls were painted a dark grey and there was a large picture of a clown carrying a coffin. Jesus, Kanda didn't think that Allen was Goth or emo so what was with the dark room?

"I like it," shrugged Allen.

"I'm going to get this room a makeover at some point." Kanda threatened.

"As long as you don't let Lenalee near it," Allen stipulated shuddering. That girl could be scary when it came to things like this.

Allen had _almost_ forgotten what they came up there to do when Kanda stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms across his waist (almost but not quite). Allen turned in his arms so he was facing the taller boy. Kanda started to chuckle when he saw that Allen had to wrench his head to look up at him. As Allen began to pout Kanda remedied the situation by lifting him up so Allen could wrap his legs about Kanda's waist.

"Better?" Kanda asked smirking.

Allen shut him up by caressing his lips over Kanda's, but not actually kissing him. Allen curled his hands around Kanda's neck so he wouldn't fall and Kanda then pulled him tight against his chest. Allen sighed as Kanda began to suck at his neck, and he leaned his head back to give Kanda better access. Kanda moved them over to the bed (which was pretty large) and he flopped them onto it. Rolling on top of Allen Kanda continued his ministrations.

Sucking and nipping his way down Allen's body Kanda enjoyed the feeling of superiority he had over Allen as he made him moan and writhe. It occurred to Kanda at this point that he didn't know whether Allen was a virgin or not, he was certainly curious enough to ask. I mean Allen had had a number of boyfriends apparently. Kanda didn't want to embarrass himself or catch an STI or something.

"Allen have you done…anything before," Kanda asked a little embarrassed.

"Like what?" Allen cocked his head to the side adorably.

You can't be in the middle of what they were doing and still be so innocent. Kanda was not sure Allen was seriously asking or just feigning his naivety so he just came out and asked.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

Apparently Allen was being naïve because as soon as Kanda had said this Allen turned bright pink. He shook his head minutely.

"Are you sure you want to do this then?" Kanda sat up. He didn't want to make Allen do something he would regret later. As much as Kanda wanted it himself he wasn't a complete arse hole. Especially as Allen was one of his friends and he really did care for him in a special way.

Allen nodded. Jesus Kanda couldn't just pass over the shameful stuff and just do it could he? Allen deciding he had had enough talk sat up and pushed Kanda back. Allen started to unbuckle Kanda's pants ignoring the faint sounds of protests coming from the man. Obviously Kanda did not want to be the one to take his pants off first, Kanda wouldn't say anything about it but Allen suspected that Kanda had just as much experience as he had. In other words…. he had none.

Managing to get his pants undone Allen unfurled Kanda's crossed legs so he could pull them off. Kanda was a bit curious about what Allen thought he was doing so he allowed him to do this without a fight. He offered little resistance when Allen took off his underwear also (only little resistance because he couldn't really help what was making the pants tighter than usual). That was really Allen's fault.

What Kanda was not prepared for was a small tongue licking him. He let out a deep rumble of appreciation as Allen continued to move is tongue over his length occasionally grazing the tip with his teeth. Kanda full out moaned when Allen engulfed the whole of his erection into his mouth. The feeling was new to Kanda but it felt really good. You know Kanda is happy when his eloquence escapes him so _really good_, is one of the most euphoric experiences translated into idiot speak. Seeing as this was Kanda it was also a bit of an understatement (even in idiot speak).

Allen kept moving his head up and down on Kanda until he felt Kanda about to come, when this happened Allen removed his mouth and simply licked the tip. This sent Kanda over the edge and his back arched slightly making him have to lean his hands back onto the bed behind him to support his weight.

Allen was unprepared for the product of his actions and he copped a face full of Kanda's seed as a result. As Kanda was recovering from his high he happened to see Allen poking the stuff curiously. How could the idiot be such a kid? You don't play with stuff like that. Allen came off as even more of a child when he swiped a finger across his cheek and brought it down to his mouth. Kanda sat up at this again, that was a pretty sexy move, even if it was unintentional. Seeing Allen lick his finger and then his lips to get a taste of him Kanda became excited again. Though he did sweat drop a bit, Allen would eat anything as long as it looked edible.

Feeling Kanda's gaze on him Allen looked up and gave him a big grin.

"You taste good you know, I don't think I'd want to eat it everyday though I still like mitarashiii dango better," Although he was grinning Allen said this all very seriously. He would never joke about food.

Kanda pushed Allen back onto the bed.

"We're not finished yet Moyashi," He felt it fair to give Allen a warning about what he was about to do. Although he had originally started speaking to shut up Allen, nobody wanted to talk about food when they were in bed except for Allen. The first one was a better excuse though in Kanda's opinion.

Kanda noticed that Allen was still clothed and that he still had a shirt on. Kanda moving his hands rapidly over their bodies remedied that. Allen did not really notice what his was for until after he was already half undressed. As Kanda was about to take off his boxers he spoke.

"Hey, stop that. You didn't even ask," He frowned.

"Would you rather do I t yourself?" Kanda asked.

"Isn't there some way that you can do it without taking the pants off?" Allen asked desperately. Seriously you wouldn't think he would have any issues with it seeing as he had just given the man a blowjob.

"Nope," Kanda answered succinctly and as he was not bothered answering Allen's idiotic questions anymore he distracted him with a kiss. The true extent of his deception in kissing Allen was realised when Allen heard a rip. Kanda had brought out Mugen and shredded his pants.

"Damn you BaKanda. You're paying for new under pants for me to work in, they go with my uniform. Those were expensive." (Yes I know uniform underwear is creepy, but it is cross we are talking about. Also seriously were do you by low riding underwear for men who wear tight pants half the time when they work?).

Kanda once again initiated a kiss; this time he prolonged it biting the bottom of Allen's lips. As Allen gasped Kanda moved his tongue into his mouth and explored. While was doing this he moved one hand to Allen's now bare chest and the other to the space Allen's underwear previously existed.

Grabbing hold of the proof of Allen's sex (he couldn't doubt it now) Kanda kneaded it in his fist earning himself a long moan. It's a good thing no one else is here, Kanda thought. Trust Allen to be a loud one. As if Allen had heard that he covered his mouth with his hand as Kanda continued to rub his hands, then lips against Allen's erogenous zones.

Allen began to pant once more in heavy, short gasps signalling to Kanda that the boy was ready. What to do? What to do?

Stopping what he was doing and allowing Allen to calm down a bit Kanda asked,

"Do you have lube or massage oil?"

"Why?" Allen asked curiously. Why stop for that?

Kanda face palmed. "Otherwise it will hurt."

Considering this Allen hopped off the bed and moved to a chest in the corner of his room. Luckily for him he often had to give massages to his master and his lady friends. It was all part of the service apparently; they even had a massage section at Anita's shop.

Coming back to the bed with a bottle of massage oil Kanda gave Allen a look that said, "I'm not even going to ask why you have that."

Taking the oil Kanda thought about the best way to approach this. He was being way to over analytical and so though his way through the whole thing when he really should have just gone off base instinct. Allen would probably like to take it from the back (if he knew what was involved in man sex) but I want to be selfish and see his face when he comes. I don't know if he likes me so should it be more emotional and facing each other or unemotional and away from each other?

As Kanda's brain felt like it was going to fry he decided just to be plain selfish, he figured he deserved it seeing as it was both their first time and he really liked Allen (he wouldn't admit to loving him…yet).

For all the time that Kanda spent lost in thought Allen just sat on the bed staring at him thinking simple thoughts. Like; Jesus, Kanda is really hot, and he tastes good too. Do I love him? Does he love me? What's going to happen? I wonder sex would be better if you could fly? Etcetera. By now Allen had completely removed any trace of Kanda off his face and he was starting to feel a little peckish and bored. As if hearing a click in Kanda's mind Allen knew the action was about to start anew. He would have to talk to him about zoning off.

This time he was prepared as Kanda started to kiss him and actively took part, sweeping his tongue around the others.

"Relax Allen," Kanda whispered into his ear after breaking the kiss"

Why? Popped into Allen's head but before he could voice this query he found out. Still kneeling on the bed Kanda had leaned down so that he could reach his arm around Allen's side and he was now in the process of sticking massage oil covered finger into Allen to prepare him.

Allen clenched his eyes at the unwelcome feeling. As the sensation started to become less fantastic Kanda put another finger in. This hurt more and Allen started to breath deeply to control himself. Scissoring the two fingers Kanda gave Allen some time before adding a third. He kissed Allen's collarbone and chest finding the spots that had made him moan before, distracting Allen.

Allen changed his breathing pattern after a while, the deep breaths became short, laboured ones.

"Are you ready Allen?"

Allen not quite sure just nodded, they couldn't stop now. Removing his fingers Kanda spread the oil over his length and moved Allen so that he was lying back down on the bed.

Kanda lowered himself onto Allen supporting his weight on his forearms that were either side of Allen's head. He looked Allen in the eyes, asking permission yet again. He was only met by a pleading look before Allen reached up and put his arms around Kanda's neck and kissed him.

Kanda took this as the signal to thrust in, and thrust he did. He fully sheathed himself in on quick go and then waited for Allen to become adjusted. As Kanda thrust into him Allen cried out at the pain, try though he did he could not stop his breath leaving him any faster or the small sounds he emitted. He was proud of the fact that he wasn't crying though.

As Kanda felt Allen become more relaxed around his length Kanda pulled out slightly. Feeling Allen stiffen again Kanda uttered some soothing nonsense into his ear.

"Kanda," Allen whimpered as he thrust in and out slowly a few times.

"You can call me Yu if you like," Kanda said panting a little.

The effort of restraining himself was getting a bit much. Allen nodded; he knew that Kanda had allowed it to make Allen feel better as he was the one using him.

Kanda began to move faster now, moving at different angles trying to find the spot that would make Allen scream. Lifting Allen's legs higher and wrapping them around his hips Kanda thrust in again and Allen was overwhelmed by a new sensation of pleasure.

"What was that?" Allen gasped.

Kanda just grinned and moved faster hitting Allen's prostate repeatedly and getting the same result. Allen writhed in pleasure and moaned out Kanda's name softly.

They moved together faster and faster until Kanda pulled all the way out and thrust into Allen as hard as he could hit Allen's pleasure spot.

"YU!" Allen yelled out. His arms and legs tightened around Kanda as he came.

Kanda hissed as Allen tightened around his length, and with one more small thrust he came inside of Allen.

Rolling out of Allen Kanda landed up beside him on the bed.

It took a while before either f them could speak riding out their pleasure.

"Hey Kanda," Allen began after a while.

"MMM?"

"Can I still call you Yu?"

Kanda tuned his head to look him in the face considering.

"It depends why you want to keep calling me that," Kanda stipulated.

Allen bit his lip but took a gamble.

"BecauseireallylikeyouandalsobecausewehavethesamesecretadnbecuaseiwanttoteaseLaviaboutit." He explained in a rush.

"Fair enough," Kanda agreed, it was amazing he actually got it. He laid a kiss on Allen's lips.

"You know I really like you too," he said softly. Not soft enough that Allen couldn't hear however. Allen cracked into his trademark smile.

"Well, What now?"

**Allen; "Hey Kanda, Do you know what is with the song?"**

**Kanda; "No freaking clue."**

**Allen; "Do you know Rei?"**

**Rei; "No freaking clue"**

"**Why do you think I wrote in a lemon?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own D Gray Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino**

CHAPTER SIX

_It took a while before either f them could speak riding out their pleasure._

"_Hey Kanda," Allen began after a while._

"_MMM?"_

"_Can I still call you Yu?"_

_Kanda tuned his head to look him in the face considering._

"_It depends why you want to keep calling me that," Kanda stipulated._

_Allen bit his lip but took a gamble._

"_." He explained in a rush._

"_Fair enough," Kanda agreed, it was amazing he actually got it. He laid a kiss on Allen's lips._

"_You know I really like you too," he said softly. Not soft enough that Allen couldn't hear however. Allen cracked into his trademark smile. _

"_Well, What now?"_

The next day passed swiftly for Allen, all it consisted of was Kanda telling him about his family and Allen keeping him entertained at his house with video games and movies. Amazing though it was for Allen Kanda actually seemed to enjoy these activities and on more than one occasion, which sent Allen's heart beating rapidly, he put his arms around the younger boy and held him in a close embrace.

Allen admitted to himself that he was a bit scared about what would happen the next day or on Monday, would Kanda once again reject him and treat him indifferently? Or would he make something more of the time they spent together?

Broken out of his reverie by Kanda calling his name Allen made his way over to him.

"Its eleven Moyashi are we going to go to bed at some point, don't you have to work tomorrow?"

Allen blushed; he couldn't ask Kanda if he wanted to sleep in the same bed with him again, he was too nervous. He had been holding off on going to sleep because of his nervousness even though he did have to work the next day.

"Did you want to go back to your place or did you want me to give you the spare room…?" Allen asked cautiously.

Kanda gave Allen a look, which made him feel he had missed something obvious. Kanda sighed and pulled the boy into his lap, He then planted a firm kiss on his mouth.

"Stop being stupid idiot," Kanda said

Allen gave him a disapproving look. "You shouldn't call people names BaKanda, and you certainly shouldn't use tautology in your insults."

"Che, don't be a hypocrite. Noroma."

Sick of the conversation Kanda pulled Allen by the arm leading him to Allen's bedroom. Upon reaching it Kanda turned and closed the door before ridding Allen of his clothes.

"What was that for?" Allen asked as he attempted to cover himself blushing.

"Don't be such a prude, you were naked yesterday and this morning in front of me," Kanda said scoffing at Allen's girlishness. "And you have to go to bed and I couldn't be bothered to go to my house and get any more clothes. If I have to go naked you have to go naked."

Saying that Kanda turned the lights of and proceeded to strip. The light wasn't so bad from the window that Allen didn't cop an eyeful. At least Kanda has a hot body Allen thought to himself. Before slipping into his bed with the tall Japanese man.

"Goodnight, Yu," Allen said with a slight smile

"Night, baka moyashi." Kanda replied kissing Allen's shoulders then turning over and going to sleep.

Allen smiled to himself.

"We aren't going to talk about it are we Moyashi?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think we need to yet and I'm not ready."

"Che."

Allen and Kanda lay in bed on Monday morning. They would have to get up soon but they were enjoying just laying there. They had both had a long night last night. Allen had had to work until three again and Kanda had insisted on going to work with him. This brought many odd looks Allen's way from his peers. This was mainly because they didn't miss out on the fact that Kanda had come again and he was still wearing the same clothes he had worn the last time.

"We have to go soon," Kanda noted, "I still have to drop by my house and get some new clothes.

Allen sighed and snuggled closer to the more mature of the two. Kanda sighed, he knew that they were both usually early risers but they were a bad influence on each other.

"Come on." Kanda said in an exasperated tone pulling Allen from under the covers and dumping him on the floor.

"Meanie," Allen pouted. This look was so adorable that Kanda felt compelled to kiss the sprout.

The kiss reminded Allen of something they had yet to talk about that was worrying him. When they were settled at the kitchen table having breakfast Allen worked up the courage to ask Kanda about it.

"Kanda what are we to each other? Should we tell Lenalee and Lavi about what happened?"

Kanda thought for moment. He didn't want to hide his affection towards Allen, but he wasn't sure what their friend's reactions would be.

"We'll see what happens." Was Kanda's reply

Together they got into Kanda's car and he drove them back to his house.

"We'll only be here for half an hour or so, try not to talk to any of the idiots if you can help it. They only cause trouble." Kanda warned.

"Yu-kun!" a voice rang out as soon as they entered the house. "Where were you all weekend? I tried to call you but you turned off your phone."

Kanda's eye twitched. There was obviously a reason he turned off his phone and its name was Tydoll. Allen peered around Kanda to get a view of what was happening. As soon as the smaller boy came into view however Tydoll was on him.

"Who is this here? Isn't your name Allen, you were the one who we took to the hospital last week weren't you? We were never properly introduced, my name is Tydoll. I'm Yu-kun's father." Damn, this fellow could talk Allen thought.

"Hello," he acknowledged him softly while Kanda was muttering to himself; "Adoptive father."

Kanda led Allen to the lounge room he had unbeknownst to him, laid unconscious. As Allen sat on the couch quietly Kanda moved and went to go change. Tydoll sat down beside him.

"So are you in Yu's classes, Allen?"

Allen just nodded not knowing how to speak to them man. It was better if he kept his answers brief he felt like he could say something embarrassing any moment. Like your son screwed me into the bed, hard. You should be proud o f him he's a great fuck…or something to that extent.

As Allen was distracted by these thought he had not heard two more people enter the room.

"Your Allen aren't you?" The shorter of the two asked.

"Um, Yes." Allen answered nervously.

"This is Marie, and I'm Daisya," The shorter one introduced them.

"Why are you with Kanda, Did he spend the weekend at your house?"

Marie asked quietly.

Allen started to sweat, "Um, he was at my house and he came to work with me. That's all I swear!" Allen started to wave his hands furiously in front of him. It was no wonder when the three other men in the room gave him a suspicious look. It was pretty obvious he was lying to them.

Daisya got a sly look on his face.

"Oh, so your Kanda's fuck buddy?" he grinned.

"No, no, no, no!" was Allen's response.

If anything this made them more suspicious. Allen was saved, or so he thought by the entry of Kanda.

"What are you harassing Moyashi with?" He asked glaring at the trio.

"Nothing" Tydoll and Marie said.

Daisya grinned again. "He's your new fuck buddy isn't he Yu."

"Che," a typical response. Daisya wasn't giving up however.

"I bet you spent all weekend doing it, and Allen said you went to his work. That's kinky. I know where he works. Lavi told me. Wasn't it awkward with all those people watching?"

Everyone started when instead of pulling Mugen out of its sheath Kanda just sighed.

"You're a dickhead," he said. He then pulled Allen up by the hand and pulled him into an embrace. They were all left gaping when Kanda lowered his head gripping Allen around the waist and chin. He then kissed Allen with bruising force. The kiss lasted for quite a while before Kanda released Allen.

"Happy?" he asked but got no response from his speechless kin. "Good."

At school the day was progressing as usual Kanda and Allen had parted ways at the start of first period. Allen's music class went exceptionally slowly; maybe it was because he was anticipating seeing Kanda next period Allen mused.

The next period after their elective was English (advanced), it was pretty much a bludge as their teacher Miranda Lotto often skipped classes. She was a major wreck of a woman and got depressed so easily she often forgot she had classes to teach. The students didn't mind that much though, they could get through the exams with good marks and that's all that mattered.

Miranda was missing that day so while the rest of the class skipped the lesson to go to Macca's the four friends stayed in class.

"What did you do on the weekend guys?" Lenalee asked the guys. As Lavi went on with a spiel about how he had to do overtime at the library for his grandfather trying to find a particular book Allen and Kanda looked at each other. They had forgotten to make up a cover story.

As Lavi finished his tale Lenalee turned to the others "And you?" she asked unaware of their dilemma.

"Nothing!" they both said at the same time. They were saved from a possibly awkward inquisition from Lenalee and Lavi when a teacher entered their classroom.

"Where is you teacher?" the teacher asked.

As Lenalee and Lavi began to explain the situation to the teacher Kanda moved closer to Allen's side. Reaching around and making sure that their friends couldn't see what he was doing he gave Allen a rough squeeze of his ass.

"What are you doing, BaKanda?" Allen asked furiously as he blushed red.

"I think you know the answer to that already." Kanda said with a smirk.

"Well don't. What is one of our friends saw?"

"Let them," was Kanda's answer as he continued to fondle Allen's backside.

The rest of the period was spent with Kanda making covert glances at Allen while groping him. As well as this, Lavi and Lenalee stared inquisitively at Allen who was blushing deep red.

"Are you okay Allen? You look kind of flushed," Lenalee asked worried towards the end of the lesson.

"Yes, I'm fine." He reassured them smiling brightly. As the bell rung the four of them stood to move to their next class, which was maths.

Allen was the first to exit the classroom door and his exit made the others halt. This was because a group of people had been waiting for him and as soon as he exited they tried to smash him in the face with a cricket bat.

"WTF?" Lavi yelled. Allen was fortunately quite quick to dodge the attack. He ducked fast and the spun around his leg outstretched taking out the closest person's leg.

Kanda leapt over Allen's crouched form and grabbed the leader of the group, (who was obviously Connor) by the collar.

"Why did yo attack Allen?" he demanded angrily glaring at the boy.

"Are you shitting me?" Connor asked, "He's a monster, have you seen that am of his, or his hair or face? He doesn't deserve to be in a school with normal people. And what type of person enters school like three years early he must be some type of freak!"

Kanda started shaking with is contained rage. "He can't help those things and if you are ridiculing him for that, then you are obviously the monster and the freak here. You wouldn't know what he has gone through to get those scars and people like you only make it worse."

With that he slammed Connor into the closest locker.

"If you ever come near him again, I'll do more than talk. Got it?"

The other boys had run off by now leaving Connor alone to face Kanda's wrath.

Kanda hands reached towards his Mugen (seriously why was he allowed to have that thing at school?). He was stopped when a small white hand settled on his stopping him from completing this action.

"Yu don't fight with him. He's just a bully." It was Allen.

Kanda calmed down enough to release his grip on the brat he was holding onto. Allen didn't let go of his hand though. Lavi and Lenalee were staring at the scene in confusion. Why was Kanda defending Allen, and had they just called each other by their first names?

Connor had started to slink away unnoticed by the other four when he suddenly turned around and pulled out a police tazor. Rushing back towards Allen he skipped under Kanda's arm pulling them apart. Connor then tackled Allen to the floor before he had time to respond and escape. He pressed the tazor onto the red skin of the younger boys left arm. Allen's body writhed and convulsed with the electrical shock. His eyes flew wide and he began to scream, his hands clenching into fists and his back arching against the floor.

Kanda knew he couldn't touch Allen because of the electric current so instead he got the satisfaction of kicking Connor in the ribs to get him off Allen.

Lenalee was screaming and being a girl; no help at all in Kanda's mind and Lavi had run off somewhere, probably to get a teacher.

As soon as the tazor was taken off of Allen's skin his muscles relaxed and he collapsed back onto the floor unconscious. Kanda turned on Connor; "Lenalee come here and grab this kid," Not knowing what else to do Lenalee complied as soon as Connor was immobilised Kanda came up close to his face and said in a menacing voice.

"You are such a dumb ass, there are cameras at this school you idiot."

Smirking in satisfaction Kanda moved over to Allen to check on his lover's condition, it was pretty bad. His arm looked burnt and his heartbeat was erratic. How high had that tazor been turned up?

Kanda looked up again at the sound of footsteps falling rapidly. Lavi was coming back and he had brought Professor Komui and the school nurse. The nurse ran directly to Allen's prone figure on the floor and after taking a glance at the situation Komui moved o Connor.

"You don't need me here anymore do you?" Kanda asked.

"No we can use Lenalee and Lavi's accounts and there is the security camera footage."

Connor's face whitened upon hearing the fact that there were cameras's confirmed by a teacher. Jesus if you were planning an assault you find out I there are cameras first Kanda fumed. The nurse frowned,

"He'll have to go to a hospital," she said pulling out her cell phone.

"No, he can't," Kanda, stressed. "He has a phobia of hospitals."

Komui spoke up. "Call the police first anyway we have to file for assault."

With Lavi on one arm and Komui on other Lenalee led the way to the principal's office holding Connor.

Before the nurse got on the phone to the police Kanda told her that he would arrange for a private doctor to see him at his house.

"If Komui need's to speak to either of us tell him we are at my house." He insisted before walking away.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. Why does it always make you feel better to repeat words? Maybe it feels like your reinforcing them physically; even though it is only verbal and doesn't actually do anything. Whatever, no time for philosophical thinking Kanda slapped himself mentally. He was currently driving back to his house with Allen sitting next to him on the front seat. Poor Allen, because of the song that Allen had sang Kanda was almost fully aware of his past. How could he not have realised it before? It was probably due to Allen's hair being a different colour and the scar being on his face. But seriously how often did you meet a boy with a huge red arm. Not that it was red anymore, more like black. His skin must have been affected really badly by the tazor. Again poor Allen, he really was cursed, it seemed bad luck followed him around like a lost puppy. Kanda had always liked cats better anyway,

After stopping the car and getting out Kanda pulled Allen to lay across his arms and carry him inside. He seriously hoped that none of his family at was at home. Knowing his luck they would be. Kanda pulled open the front door with his foot, as his hands were open.

"Ah Yu-kun you're home early." Tydoll came bouncing into the room. "Oh My!" He added seeing the situation. Hs face took on a serious cast.

"Marie, Daisya get in here!" Pulling Kanda into his bedroom Tydoll made him lay Allen out on the large bed. As Maria and Daisya came into the room Tydoll instructed them to find a first aid kit and to call the number the doctor from the hospital had given him (the last time he was there with Allen).

"What happened?" He asked Kanda.

Kanda wasn't one to express his feelings very often or to let go but in this situation he did. He slid down the side of the bed and leaned against it sitting on the floor with his head held in his hands.

"The same guys who attacked him last time came after him at school and one of them got him with a powered up tazor." He said with a quivering voice. "I should have been able to stop them all." He said punching the floor with a clenched fist.

Tydoll sat on the floor next to him and put his arm about his shoulders. The display of compassion was too much for Kanda to handle and he sat up straighter and took the first aid kit off Daisya as he entered the room.

They heard Marie calling from the front room that the doctor would be at least three hours. As the other exited the room and Kanda finished wrapping up Allen's arm he stood back and looked down at him. He really was to sweet to be judged by how he looks, Kanda thought. Seeing as Allen was looking peaceful in a sleeping state Kanda lied down next to him on his bed and holding him close went to sleep.

Rei; "oh its so sweet." *wipes away tear drop*

**Allen; "What do you mean sweet, I just got charged by a maniac with a electrically charged weapon. That's not sweet."**

**Rei; "At least your going to be getting some action, at least you will be if you keep being nice to me."**

**Allen; "Manipulator"**

**Rei; "I know thanks"**

**Allen; "hey where is Yu?"**

**Rei; "he's hiding in his imaginary room" *laughs evilly***

**Allen; *sigh* "What did you do this time?"**

**Rei; "I just took action on what I said I'd do if he didn't stop calling people bitches"**

**Allen; "But he hasn't called anyone one a bitch in the last two chapters"**

**Rei; "of this story."**

**Allen; "Wait does that mean …. You turned his hair pink?"**

**Rei; "…maybe."**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

Chapter seven

They heard Marie calling from the front room that the doctor would be at least three hours. As the other exited the room and Kanda finished wrapping up Allen's arm he stood back and looked down at him. He really was too sweet to be judged by how he looks, Kanda thought. Seeing as Allen was looking peaceful in a sleeping state Kanda lied down next to him on his bed and holding him close went to sleep.

Allen woke up slowly to be greeted a dull ache in his arm, and a warm, solid mass lying next to him. As he opened his eyes he realised that Kanda was the "mass" lying next to him. His eyes were shut and his breathing was regular letting Allen know the older boy was sleeping. Allen lay on his back with his head turned to face his lover. He really was beautiful; long, dark hair, masculine figure, perfectly shaped face, and long eyelashes (he looked a bit girly in some respects but it suited him).

Allen clenched his eyes as a wave of pain and nausea overcame him. What happened? He hissed in pain and this was enough to rouse Kanda from his rest.

"What's wrong Allen?" he asked quickly worry written all over his face.

"What happened?" Allen asked him in return.

"Connor attacked you remember? He got you in the arm with a tazor." Kanda eyes tightened.

"Stupid bastard if he ever comes near you again I'll kill him."

Allen reached up to place his hand on Kanda's face. Kanda can be really sweet sometimes he thought, though in a mostly violent way. Kanda looked at the clock there was still about ten minutes until the doctor was due. Leaning towards Allen he stole a kiss. He sneaked his arm around the smaller waist as well. Allen snuggled into Kanda's chest and curled one of his legs around the top of Kanda's.

It was at that moment that their friends decided to come bursting into the room to check on Allen, who was still kissing his lover.

Noticing their guest Allen and Kanda eventually disentangled themselves and turned their head to face the door.

"What?" Kanda asked glaring at them.

While Lavi was flapping his mouth open and shut like a fish Lenalee was blushing madly.

"We just wanted to check on Allen," she stuttered embarrassed. That was before she pulled out a notebook that looked suspiciously like the one she used to write her doujinshi ideas in.

"Lenalee, I told you I did not want to be in any of your doujinshi," Allen said exasperated.

"But Allen it should be okay now because you are actually with him. Does that mean that I can show him the one before?" Lenalee was now thoroughly excited. If it was true they couldn't stop her. Her reasoning was a bit warped.

Kanda looked at her suspiciously. "What one from before?"

Allen laughed and was about to say it was nothing when he gasped. They all turned to look at him sharply. He had buried his head once again into Kanda's chest and was clenching his shirt tightly in the hand that was not hurt. On his face was a grimace of pain.

Lenalee moved to flutter her hands over the two of them lying on the bed. Lavi moved out of the room and was asking Tydoll about the doctor.

"Yu" Allen whimpered seeking reassurance that he was still there, even though he was holding onto him.

"I'm here moyashi," Kanda responded quickly giving Lenalee a look.

Allen whimpered again. "It hurts," he moaned.

"What hurts Moyashi?" Kanda requested Allen tell him.

Allen looked up at him with wide eyes before he started crying. Shit, Kanda thought it must hurt really badly. No wonder his arm is burnt pretty seriously.

"We'll have to take him to the hospital. His arm is too bad to treat here."

The doctor looked at them seriously. Kanda glared at him.

"Can't you do something here? He has a serious phobia of hospitals he goes mental."

They were currently sitting in the lounge room of Kanda's family's house. The doctor had just come out from checking on Allen and had confirmed Kanda's fears that Allen would have to go to a hospital.

"What is his problem with hospitals?" The doctor asked.

"He just has issues okay," Kanda wasn't willing to let the doctor know anything.

Lavi and Tydoll looked at him curiously.

"Does that mean you know why Allen is so scared of hospitals Yu-kun?" Tydoll asked.

"I only know one of the reasons," he said quietly. He had figured it out when he heard Allen singing that song. It had brought back some painful memories for Kanda, but finding Allen was something he would never have hoped for.

"What is it?" Lavi questioned.

"I'm not going to tell you, Allen has to decide whether or not you will know."

The doctor coughed, they had to get back on track so he could treat the patient.

"He still has to come in; he might even require an operation for his skin on the arm that was burned. We also need to check on his heart, it can be affected by electric charges."

Kanda stood up and moved to his bedroom where Allen was resting, hopefully he could convince him to come peacefully. If not he would be loath to hit him over the head to knock him out but he would if it meant helping him in the long run.

"Allen," he said quietly, confirming the boy's presence.

"So you're calling me Allen now and not Moyashi?"

"I suppose so," Kanda frowned at the chipper tone of the boy.

"I suppose we'll have to decide what we are to each other now that Lenalee, Lavi and you family know,"

"I know" Kanda said. He wasn't so stupid that he couldn't guess what Allen was trying to do. He wanted to keep the subject away from his injuries, the doctor, and hospitals. Kanda humoured him, as the subject was one that interested him anyway.

"What do you want me to be to you Moyashi?"

"Oh, its moyashi again is it, BaKanda?"

Kanda ground his teeth. Why couldn't the boy act seriously? This was hard enough for him as it was.

"Fine we'll talk about it later right now, you're going to hospital."

Allen turned white; apparently Kanda had not broken that fact gently enough. Allen started to shake and so Kanda moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"Allen you're seriously hurt, you need to go." He said putting his arm around Allen's shoulder.

"I can't," was all Allen said. Kanda sighed. He would knock two birds over with one stone. He moved to place both his hands on Allen's shoulders and move him so his face was directly in line with Kanda's.

"I love you, you idiot, and I don't want your injuries getting worse because you wouldn't get them treated. I want you to be mine and I want to be your's, therefore I am taking you to that hospital whether you like it or not. Now, are you going to go and do you want me there next to you or now?"

Allen sat stock still for a second Kanda's confession coming at him by surprise. Allen guessed that Kanda was trying to go to the hospital by threatening him with his love. It was kind of like saying I love you so you have to go, and crossing it with I won't love you if you don't go. How unfair.

Allen started to tear up. "You promise you'll stay with me?" he asked. He was touched all the same.

"Promise,"

"You know I think I'll just go sit down out here for a while."

"No you don't!"

"Really I'm feeling quite unwell and I need to go home and get ready for work so you can go in by yourself,"

"I'm not the one whose arm is BURNT TO A CRISP!"

"That doesn't mean I need to go to the hospital."

"I kind of does,"

They were starting to attract attention Allen noticed. He and Kanda had been arguing for the better part of ten minutes outside the hospital. Kanda had finally managed to get Allen out of the house and into a car, but it was only through kissing him multiple times and confessing his undying love (in whispers of course- it _is_ Kanda).

"Allen, I'm giving you one last warning, if you don't go through those doors I am going to dump you right here in front of everyone and then hit you over the head and take you inside myself." Kanda was seriously getting frustrated with his lack of results. He knew Allen was scared of hospitals but this was ridiculous. I mean he didn't like them himself but he controlled it.

"No," Allen stood with his arms folded shaking his head from side to side like a child.

"I'll hold your hand then and make you look like a child."

As Allen turned to walk away from the doors Kanda grabbed his hand. He pulled the bot securely but gently through the doors. Almost as soon as they were through the doors Allen's attitude took a complete turn around. Instead of repelling Kanda to keep himself away from the hospital; Allen was clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

"Allen loosen you grip your going to hurt your arm." Kanda said patiently.

Allen was already grimacing with the pain but would not loosen his grip until Kanda had wrapped an arm around his waist and given him a kiss.

Thank god Kanda is here, Lavi was thinking. I don't think the same methods would have worked with Lenalee or me.

Lenalee was thinking that it was sure unfair that Allen and Kanda had gotten themselves together. Now she lacked a project that would have been fun and fabulous for her Doujinshi and stories.

Allen sighed, why everyone couldn't just leave him to treat his wounds with his own discretion. It wasn't like he hadn't had to deal with worse, and honestly if they knew he hated hospitals why force him. Oh, Yeah, because the evil fricking doctor told them to. They are the best goddamn manipulators in the world. It is so unfair, why do the evil ones have all the influence and power?

The doctor that had advised Allen to go to the hospital after visiting him at Kanda's house instructed him through to a private clinic area. He made everyone but Kanda leave at the door (because he was smart enough to realise Allen's reactions without him there) and he proceeded to check the arm over again.

"Can you tell me what the previous scaring was from?"

Allen looked at Kanda and then tilted his head so he was staring at the floor. I was in a house fire when I was young." He said.

Kanda knew about this the fire had killed both of Allen's parents forcing him to live on the street until he was picked up by his foster parent Mana.

"Because of the previous case of burning I do not think that a skin graft would be advisable. The older scar tissue would prevent the growth of the new tissue and there is enough muscle and nerve damage done without adding to it through the trauma of surgery. I advise that he have the burnt skin removed so it doesn't get infected and then treat it as is."

Allen nodded it was the best he could hope for, at least it wasn't all dead so he didn't have to have part of his arm amputated. That would be catastrophic for his piano playing.

After this the doctor took some photos of Allen's arms as it was to give to the police. The police themselves came in about ten minutes later and interrogated Allen and Kanda taking more photos. It was very nerve wracking for Allen and he was barely able to make it through the process with Kanda's help.

Unbeknownst to Allen, Kanda's father Tydoll had taken him under his medical insurance policy as Allen seemed to have none of his own thanks to Cross. This meant that he was scheduled for surgery sooner than normal (the policy was excellent), and was due later that night.

Kanda sighed in relief, the hospital had allowed him to take Allen outside of its boundaries and sit outside. This was fantastic as Allen had been wound tightly enough to throw a major hissy fit in there.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Kanda asked.

"No, I'm not allowed to eat until after the surgery, remember?" Allen groaned. He was starving!

"I have a question." Kanda changed the subject to keep Allen from whining. "How come you didn't tell us you knew Tyki Mikk from outside of school?"

Allen quit his musing n the subject f his starvation to give Kanda an answer.

"I thought that if you knew that I knew him you might ask him question about how we knew each other that I didn't want to answer. Not that it matters much now you know what my job is. I also didn't want to have anything that made me more different than I already am, that's why I'm in this situation now. It's not like I see him that much at school any way none of us take a Spanish elective."

Kanda sighed. "You know you don't have to keep anything secret from us, we're your friends we won't judge you."

Finishing this comment Allen was unprepared and was shocked when Kanda raised his uninjured arm and bit into it.

"Ow! What was that for?" Allen yelled.

Kanda shrugged. "I felt I was being too nice for too long. I had to do something meanish or I'd go mental on somebody's ass. Probably yours. No offence, but you ass isn't ready to handle my awesomeness again just quite yet."

"Does that mean what I think your implying?"

"Yes…. yes it does."

Allen laughed insanely. Yes, now he had something he could hold over the bastard's head. No sex for Kanda until he behaves nicely. That basically means never. As a dark cloud surrounded Allen indicating his evil side was out to play their friends approached the pair cautiously.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Lenalee asked while shooting glances in Allen's general direction.

"Che…"

"…"

"…"

"Yu that's not how you hold a conversation with your friends. Lenalee asked you a question." Allen shook his head in feigned disappointment.

"Good." Kanda gave a grudging reply.

"Oh My God! Kanda has been whipped." Lavi exclaimed. Leaning over towards his female friend he posed with his head resting on her shoulder as if depressed. "What has the world come to when you can't even rely on Yu-chan's bad attitude?"

Lenalee back straightened as she realised she had missed something. She glared at the two sitting on the bench.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE TOGETHER? Are you together? Or are you only fuck buddies? Or are you just having 'male bonding time'? Why do you keep calling each other by your first names, and Oh My God we saw you kissing on the bed? You _have_ to be going out." By the end of her rant Lenalee was hyperventilating and she had to lean her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"…"

Neither of them had anything to say. Though they established that they loved, or at least really, really liked each other; they had yet to determine the extent of their relationship aside from belonging to each other (Not in the kinky 'master owns his pet or slave' way either, though Kanda would have possibly liked that).

Not getting any answer and as Lenalee was still trying to catch her breathe Lavi spoke up.

"Have you had sex yet?" He asked unabashedly.

Allen and Kanda jerked and then looked away from each other denoting their affirmation.

"_Maybe_…."

Lenalee started up again.

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX? When? Where? How? Who was the uke and who was seme? No wait…I think I can guess the last two questions. Just answer the other ones."

"Lenalee," Allen stood and put a hand on the girls shoulder and then looked her in the eyes. "You're insane,"

Allen thought this was a reasonable thing to say, and at least he was being polite about it.

"But I want to know…" Lenalee whined. "Allen if you don't tell me what I wan to know then I'll show Lavi and Kanda both copies of my doujinshi and story that I showed you last week."

As Lenalee grinned evilly Allen hung his head. Not wanting to commit to the act himself he turned to Kanda.

"Can you please answer her questions Yu?" He implored pouting and with tears in his eyes.

Kanda would have to watch himself if he was going to go out with Allen, the boy had a large arsenal of weapons at his disposal. Seeing as how they were waiting for Allen to go into surgery, and Kanda felt sorry for him he agreed.

"We're waiting." Lenalee and Lavi said in unison imitating each other as they tapped their feet on the ground with their arms crossed.

Kanda sighed; he had just left Allen who was knocked out by the doctors. He was going into surgery at this moment and Kanda wasn't allowed to accompany him. They would have to get him before Allen woke up though otherwise he'd throw a spazz attack about being in the hospital.

Kanda left the ward to find his friends standing outside waiting for him. They had agreed to wait for Allen to be in surgery before they spoke as Allen had had enough traumas for the day.

"So?" Lenalee asked as they sat down in the hospital cafeteria.

Another sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"You fucked." Lavi said.

"No shit Sherlock." Kanda glared at the red head. "You know what that even is baka usagi?" he asked condescendingly.

Lavi bristled but made no comment and waited for Kanda to continue.

"It was the Friday night after you guys left the club. I stayed behind to watch the Moyashi's encore. He played a song that we both knew and it made us remember something. I took him home and we fucked. Got it now?"

Lenalee looked disappointed. "That was very brief Kanda are you sure you can't make it any more specific?" she had her damn notebook out again.

"No."

Lavi put on a serious face. "So do you love him?"

"…Yes" Kanda replied quietly

"Does he know that?" Lavi asked.

Kanda jerked his head up. "I _think_ so." He said slowly. They had never actually said it too each other. What if the Moyashi didn't actually know how he felt? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Bad…definitely bad.

Kanda shot up. Crap, he proceeded back to wait for Allen in his room.

"Good going Lavi."

"Thanks I rather like dit myself."

"It was a shame that they sort of got together before we could interfere. It won't be as much fun now."

"Well I'm just glad we figured out they liked each other before they did themselves. Makes me feel smart you know."

"And know I can use their relationship as inspiration. We can take photos and sell them. We'd get big bucks for that. They're both so hot."

"You're so smart."

"So are you Lavi, thankyou."

"Did you want to go to dinner before we set up the camera?"

"Sure."

**Rei; "OH…NO…THEY FOUND OUT!"**

**Kanda; "don't act so shocked you wrote it that way."**

**Rei; *pout* "Haven't you heard of dramatic licence before? I want to make it more interesting."**

**Allen; "you don't need to, besides it's the characters in the story who are supposed to do the interesting stuff."**

**Rei; "oh, you mean like this?" *grins evilly* "Mwah, ha, ha"**

**-Pushes Kanda and Allen towards each other with her magical, mystical writing powers and then force them to make out in front of everyone-**

**Lenalee & Lavi; "Woohoo!" **

**Rei; "All quiet in the peanut gallery slaves."**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

_Lavi put on a serious face. "So do you love him?"_

"…_Yes" Kanda replied quietly_

"_Does he know that?" Lavi asked._

_Kanda jerked his head up. "I think so." He said slowly. They had never actually said it too each other. What if the Moyashi didn't actually know how he felt? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Bad…definitely bad._

_Kanda shot up. Crap, he proceeded back to wait for Allen in his room._

"_Good going Lavi." _

"_Thanks I rather liked it myself."_

"_It was a shame that they sort of got together before we could interfere. It won't be as much fun now."_

"_Well I'm just glad we figured out they liked each other before they did themselves. Makes me feel smart you know."_

"And know I can use their relationship as inspiration. We can take photos and sell them. We'd get big bucks for that. They're both so hot."

"_You're so smart."_

"_So are you Lavi, thankyou."_

"_Did you want to go to dinner before we set up the camera?" _

"_Sure."_

Allen was free to go back to school three days after his operation. This was only on the condition that he didn't go to work for another week after his release. Allen frowned staring out the window of his school music room. He wouldn't be bale keep up with Cross' debts at this rate, he would have to work extra shifts when he got back to make up for the time he lost.

Hopefully if he played his cards right Cross wouldn't even find out about his "accident". If he did that he would undoubtedly ask who had covered his medical bills, and that would be awkward seeing as Allen had finally learnt just who was paying them. Remembering this Allen was once again struck by the kindness of Kanda's foster father and what Kanda himself had said to him once he got out of surgery.

The recollection brought a smile to his face as he stared out the window.

"_Allen…Allen. Are you awake?"_

_Allen heard his voice being called as if from a distance. Once he realised that he was indeed asleep as the voice suggested he was able to pull himself out of his drug induced half slumber and open his eyes. _

_The first thing he saw upon opening them was the face of his lover. Allen smiled._

"_Finally decided to wake up did you?" Kanda said smirking. _

_Allen frowned abruptly although Kanda was smiling he had a strangely worried expression on his face as well._

"_Obviously. Is there something wrong Yu?"_

_Kanda jumped a bit; surprised that Allen could read him so well. It was a bit of a give in though seeing as they had spent a lot of time together. _

"_No." he replied, "I …just… had to tell you something important."_

"_Well?" Allen asked_

_Kanda moved so his face was a mere centimetre away from Allen's face._

"_I just wanted you to know. I love you." He said simply quickly diving in to steal a kiss before Allen could say anything or reject him._

_As Kanda moved away from the bad and Allen's lips Allen drew in a sharp breathe and stared at Kanda with his mouth hanging open slightly. _

"_Huh?" was all he could think to say._

"_That's not what you are supposed to say you baka moyashi. You are supposed to either say you love me too or throw me down."_

"_Are you saying you want me to reject you?" Allen asked jokingly._

_Kanda's face paled, "No!"_

_Allen grinned. ""I don't know if I should answer you right away. This could be fun."_

_Kanda moved close again. "Say yes." He said staring into Allen's eyes with a scorching look making Allen's breath catch._

"_Yes." Allen breathed pulling Kanda in for another kiss. He paused. "Wait...why am I saying yes? Shouldn't I say I love you? I love you, Yu"_

_Kanda looked at Allen disparagingly before realising he said he loved him and just kissing him._

Allen laughed out loud at the memory; this brought him some very odd glances from the other people in his music class. Allen laughed again at the continuation of his memory.

Almost as soon as they started kissing they were imposed upon by Tydoll (Kanda's foster father).

"_Can I ask you two boys to stop making out before one of the nurses catch you?" he asked._

"_Nurses?" Allen inquired. That was when he actually took a look around at his surroundings. Crap he forgot he was in the hospital. Starting to hyperventilate Allen began looking for an escape route._

"_Allen settle down." Kanda demanded, "It's not like how it was in the other hospital, I'm here okay."_

_Allen looked at Kanda, who had his arms in a vice grip, with wide eyes. He had forgotten Kanda knew about his history with hospitals, at least most of it._

"_How can you stand it?" Allen asked him. "Don't they scare you too?"_

_Kanda shook his eyes and took Allen in his arms sitting on the side of the bed. Now wasn't the time to talk about he thought. Tydoll started to cry._

"_What the hell old man?" Kanda glared at him._

"_Its so sweet. Who knew you could be so supportive Yu-kun?" Tydoll stopped his sniffling. It was apparent to him that both Kanda and Allen knew something about each other's history. Although he wondered how this was he knew better to ask at that moment._

"_I thought I would let you know that you can stay at our house for as long as you want Allen. It might inconvenience you to have you arm like that and I feel I need to help you seeing as you're my boy's boyfriend."_

"_Thankyou, "Allen said, "but I should be alright at my house." He declined._

"_That's bull shit," Kanda said angrily. "You're coming and staying with me. If I have to put up with this guy and I'm not even injured you can at least do it while you hurt."_

"_Oh! Your kindness Yu" Tydoll began again._

_Kanda turned on him. "Don't talk to me you overly giving idiot. Lavi told me what your doing." He turned to Allen again. ?"Did you know that this idiot has been covering your medical expenses for a while now."_

_Allen stared at the older man his mouth agape. Obviously he did not know._

"_Why would you do that?"_

_Tydoll smiled. "Because my son loves you of course and I like you too."_

_Allen smiled at him. "I'll pay you back, "he promised while Kanda was muttering under his breath _

"_Not my damn father."_

After his music class was over Allen was free to move to his next class and meet his friends. Heading to his English class Allen was waylaid when he felt a hand been slapped onto his shoulder signalling someone wanted his attention.

"Good Morning, Allen. How is your arm feeling?" It was Tyki Mikk, Allen saw turning around.

"I'm fine sir," Allen responded.

"Oh, come on Allen. You know you do not have to call me by my first name."

Allen shook his head; "No you're a teacher I have to address you respectfully at school. It would also be a bit suss if I wasn't."

Tyki leant in close. "I don't mind."

Allen took a step back. Tyki also leaned back looking around the corridor.

"I wanted to talk to you about your favour for Komui, Allen. Because of what happened with Connor you weren't able to come on the Monday. So I rescheduled to next week after school. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sir, it will be fine." Allen said.

"Komui will get back to you with the exact details, okay. I'll see you later Allen."

"Bye, Pr. Mikk." Allen bid him farewell walking towards his classroom. He was running late, it was a good thing Ms. Lotto was flexible with these things.

Allen knocked on the classroom door before entering. When he did enter he saw chaos all through out the classroom.

"What the hell?"

At that moment Lavi ran past him with his tie loose and his headband in one hand (cut in half). After seeing Allen standing by the door he skidded and did a quick u-turn to talk to him.

"Allen there you are. Can you get Kanda to be normal?"

Allen frowned at him. "Normal as in 'normal' or normal as in 'Kanda's normal'?"

"Either," Lavi said before running off again.

Allen walked further into the classroom intent on finding out what was happening.

Spotting Kanda waving his sword around Allen marched up to him.

"Kanda." He said trying to get his attention, which he did immediately.

"Allen, where were you?"

"Never mind that what is going on?"

"Um…Nothing."

"You don't really think I'll believe that do you?"

Sitting down in his usual seat Kanda proceeded to tell Allen the details of the whole sordid affair. These details included Allen being late for class. Miranda had asked if anyone knew where he was and one of the other students had told her he'd seen Allen talking to Mikk. This prompted another student to come forward and say he had seen them standing EXTREMELY close to each other, and suggesting Mikk wanted to fuck the young boy. This was not a good thing to say as Kanda was listening. He immediately jumped up and pressed his sword into he boy's neck causing Ms Lotto to faint. When Lenalee asked what was wrong (she hadn't been listening- too involved in her doujinshi) Kanda told her. She asked what was his issue with it; they obviously wouldn't do it in school (sounding as if she had actually considered the false relationship). This comment then prompted Lavi to yell out "Yu-chan cares because the Moyashi-chan is _HIS_ fuck-buddy."

The whole class froze at this especially as Kanda did not deny the accusation. Seeing the fix he was in he decided it would be best to kill Lavi and all the witnesses.

This was basically where Allen entered.

"I can't believe you could be so irrational Yu." Allen said shaking his head. Kanda hung his head slightly embarrassed. "I thought you wouldn't care what other people thought of you even if what they were saying was or wasn't true. I'm also a bit offended that you obviously don't care enough for me to be able to freely tell people about us." The crocodile tears came out.

"Che…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It was the other idiot's fault anyway. No need to get so worked up over it." Kanda tried to get Allen to stop crying (he is sooo gullible).

"Well if that is the case…." Allen grinned before whistling for everybody's attention. Once he had their attention he stood up and pulled Kanda up next to him.

"Stop fighting right now! I have something that will solve the whole issue."

"Yeah sure you do, what is it?" a few of the boys asked. While the girls swooned over Allen thinking ' I'd totally do him'.

Allen smirked. "Its this."

And with that statement Allen brought Kanda's head down to meet his and crashed their lips together, he held the older boy in a passionate embrace and continued to kiss him for a minute to give his audience the full effect.

"Woohoo!" Lenalee and Lavi cheered as Allen released Kanda.

It was lucky for the pair of them that Kanda was momentarily frozen or he would have served them their own asses. It was also lucky for the whole class that the bell for the next period just happened to ring at that moment.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kanda asked once he came back to reality.

"It solved the issue didn't it and everyone would have found out about us eventually. I mean the two biggest gossips in the school are our best friends; it was bound to happen eventually. Just be glad that it was this and not something _more _extreme."

"You didn't have to do…" Kanda stopped mid sentence. "What do you mean by more extreme?"

"Well for example; I could have arranged for us to have sex in the store room or the nurses office and got Lavi top tape it. Or arranged for someone to catch us. I also considered fucking you right here in the classroom, but if I did that then I wouldn't be able to look at Miranda for a long time…. and we would probably get expelled."

Kanda blinked. Who knew the moyashi could be so devious, and weird? Though he probably wouldn't have minded those options himself.

Allen looked around realising that everybody else was gone which meant that the bell must have rung,

"I think we have to take the teacher to the infirmary." Allen said.

"Why should we?" Kanda grunted still a bit annoyed at what had happened.

"Well, because everyone else is gone and we are the only ones here."

Kanda looked around. That was a pretty good reason.

"Che,"

Allen took that as an okay and together they lifted up their teacher, one by the arms and the other by the legs. Allen who was holding her legs; was very glad that Miranda had chosen to wear pants today.

Walking along the hallway the boys were glad that no teacher caught them as they took her there. It could have been a bit hard to explain why they happened to be carrying their teacher who was out cold.

"My god what happened?" The nurse stood up as they entered her office.

"She fainted." Kanda said. The nurse and Allen sweat dropped. No shit Sherlock, that was a bit obvious.

"I meant how young man." She said angrily.

Allen took over at this point. "She just had a bit of a shock I think, some things got out of hand in her classroom last period."

The nurse nodded this was a typical reaction from the overly sensitive teacher. She was usually in there at least three times a week. It was amazing she hadn't been sacked yet. The nurse had heard that she had been fired from every job before this though, maybe the principal felt sorry for her.

"Can we have a note for our next class? We can't be late without one or we get detention." Allen asked the nurse bringing her out of her thoughts.

"No."

Kanda fumed, what a bitch. Allen restrained him from pulling out his sword for what was probably the ninth time that day. Allen placed a hand on Kanda's before turning to the nurse.

"Please we don't want to get in trouble and we were just trying to help."

Kanda grinned as Allen played the nurse like a fiddle, with a quite pout where his lip was quivering slightly and then a kind smile. All of this with tears in his eyes. How was it that Kanda could recognise Allen's wiles when used on other people but not when it was used on him?

Leaving the office with passes in hand Allen grinned to himself. That was easier than it usually is with the nurse. It was probably because Kanda was with me, he mused looking at his boyfriend through the corner of his eyes. People are scared of him. I don't know why anymore he's really kind once you get to know him, protective…sweet…. sexy…with a body like a God.

Allen smirked again if only we didn't have to go to class. He sighed.

Luckily for him, or perhaps unluckily, Kanda was thinking along the same train of thought. Why did Allen have to bring up having sex at school, now Kanda couldn't get the idea out of his mind?

Oh well, he though grabbing Allen's arm. We only have physical education now. We can do that by ourselves. Pulling him along, Kanda found a suitable storeroom that nobody ever uses and walked along the rows of dusty record with Allen trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"What are we doing in here Yu?"

Kanda grinned and decided that his answer would be made obvious by slamming Allen into the wall. In this motion however he also captured the boys lips in his own and moved his hands from their grip on his arm to his waist.

"We are not going to do something like that here are we Yu? What if we got caught?"

"I don't give a shit if we get caught moyashi. I want you to know I love you and besides, you're the one who suggested it."

"I didn't actually…" Kanda licking along his jaw cut off Allen again. Allen moaned loudly before covering his mouth with his scared hand. Seeing the bandaged arm Kanda picked it up carefully and planted a number of kisses up it. Running his kisses up his arm Kanda then moved to the scar on his face before frowning.

"You know we have to talk about what happened before right?" He asked cautiously, not really wanting to break the mood.

"Yes," Allen replied softly not looking up.

Allen was saved from having to say anymore when Kanda grabbed his but and lifted him up. Allen then automatically hooked his legs around Kanda's waist so he would not fall.

Kanda pushed then harder into the wall so that his growing arousal was pressed up against Allen's own bulge.

"A little excited are we?" Kanda smirked.

"Stop talking about your self" Allen said sticking out his tongue. This tongue was the perfect target for Kanda who started to suck on the protruding organ.

Releasing his tongue so Allen could breathe properly Kanda let him gulp a few mouthfuls of air before pashing him again. Kneading his but a little making Allen squeak opening his mouth a little. Kanda took this opportunity and entered his own tongue into the open mouth. Allen whimpered a little at the contact and Kanda smiled against his lips.

"What are you two doing?" Came the voice of an adult.

Crap. Busted.

Allen; "Hey I think that Rei implied I was topping in my extreme plans. You know the one where we did it in the class room in front of everyone."

**Rei; "yep I did. I said you were fucking Kanda"**

**Kanda; "What the fuck. There's no way that is happening, I'm the seme in this relationship."**

**Rei; "So you are finally admitting there is a relationship."**

**Kanda; "No I'm fucking well not."**

**Allen; "Sounded like that to me, right Rei?"**

**Rei; "Yep…sure did."**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own d gray man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

I think the result of my poll (what should the song be about) is pretty obvious in this chap. It is a mix between a number of high ranking results.

Chapter Nine

"_A little excited are we?" Kanda smirked._

"_Stop talking about your self" Allen said sticking out his tongue. This tongue was the perfect target for Kanda who started to suck on the protruding organ._

_Releasing his tongue so Allen could breathe properly Kanda let him gulp a few mouthfuls of air before pashing him again. Kneading his but a little making Allen squeak opening his mouth a little. Kanda took this opportunity and entered his own tongue into the open mouth. Allen whimpered a little at the contact and Kanda smiled against his lips. _

"_What are you two doing?" Came the voice of an adult._

_Crap. Busted._

"Making out what does it look like?" Kanda deigned the teacher with a response before returning to his previous activities.

Allen pulled away blushing. "Kanda who is it? I can't see them your blocking my view."

"Nobody," Kanda told him moving his hands so they were once again cupping his thighs holding him up.

"Mr. Kanda can you please stop manhandling your peer and move out of the store room, please." It wasn't a question.

Dropping Allen softly to his feet he turned around to glare at the teacher, once he moved Allen could see that it was Tyki Mikk who had found them.

Thank God, he thought to himself. At least if we get punished it won't be as severe as the punishment some other teachers would dole out.

Tyki apparently thought it would be more advantageous to listen to their explanation of their actions in his office. This was probably for two reasons being; other students and teachers wouldn't over hear; and Kanda was still kind of groping Allen's arse.

Reaching his office Tyki sat down and crossed his fingers to lean his head on them.

"Can you please explain, or at least make some attempt to explain, why you were making out in a school store room?" he asked sighing softly. Jesus kids could be a bitch sometimes. Why had he become a teacher again? Oh yeah, a lot of students looked hot and were desperate to put out. Ah…the advantages of being young!

"Now preferably while we have yet to starve to death," he added "while two of us have yet to starve," he amended as Allen's stomach on the reminder of food let out a loud, ravenous growl.

"We were making out because I wanted to get in Allen's pants and fuck him." Kanda said straight out.

Tyki blinked. "Okay, Allen can you…" he flashed Kanda a worried look, (who says things like that?) "Corroborate, and expand on lover-boys comments?"

"Um…. we were in class and there was a riot because Kanda got angry at people talking about who wanted to, or has, slept with me. I then kissed Kanda in front of everyone and he was pissed because most people didn't know we went out. After that I said it was better than some of the things I could have done. Things kind of lead off from there after we took Ms. Lotto to the infirmary."

Tyki coughed, that was a bit different to what he thought. "What was that last piece about taking Ms Lotto to the infirmary?"

Kanda hitched up on eyebrow.

"Oh…never mind." Tyki figured out the answer from Kanda's look and the obvious.

Allen and Kanda stood there awkwardly for a moment while the teacher tried to decide what to do. He didn't think this sort of thing was worth staying late for detention or anything. I mean he always makes out at school, it not like there is anyt6hing wrong with it. Of course it didn't occur to him that making out with teachers and students especially was kind of wrong.

Looking towards the two boys Tyki wasn't really shocked to fin that Kanda once again his hands on the younger boy. He couldn't really blame him; looking Allen up and down he could admit that the boy was hot. Sure he was short but he made up for that with his sweet, yet sexy smile; perfectly shaped and moulded hair and eyebrows (eyebrow fetish, who knew?); smooth skin leading down to shoulders which where rounded delicately like a girls. Flat slightly muscled stomach (his work uniform sometimes didn't leave much to the imagination), shapely legs and best of that entire round, perfect, smoking ass. Tyki was practically drooling over it.

It was lucky for him that Kanda was not looking at that precise moment.

Tyki startled the lovers when suddenly he announced. "No punishment, now get out!"

He had a little problem to take care of courtesy of his blossoming erotic thoughts about Allen. Kanda would defiantly kill him if he knew.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kanda asked furiously. "He stops our make out session and then drags us all the way to his office only to skip out on a punishment."

Allen looked confused. "Isn't getting no punishment a good thing," he asked.

Kanda turned to give his attention to the small, white haired boy.

"That's not the point," he muttered thoroughly distracted by Allen's cute confused pout.

Allen sighed; sometimes he just couldn't understand Kanda.

Together they made their way to the cafeteria, the bell was about to ring so they didn't bother going to class.

As they sat down at their usual table Kanda was startled to hear Allen begin to hum a little melody. It was that damn song again. Allen was staring into space apparently unaware that he was making any noise whatsoever. As Allen began to sing the first verse of the song Kanda just listened. Allen had such a beautiful, sweet voice. Like and angel it was so pure.

Heading into his second verse Allen began to comprehend he was singing when another voice joined him. He turned around and saw Kanda with his head lying in his arms on the table. The clear tenor of the Japanese boys voice was smooth, and rich. He hadn't realised it when they were at Anita's but Allen recognised Kanda's voice and was able to recognise it as a good voice.

Allen continued to stare at Kanda's he changed the melody he was singing slightly to harmonise more affectively with his partner. He blended the polyphonic melodies perfectly and the song became so much more. As it was it was a simple song that wasn't filled with ornamentation like modern music was. Kanda's and Allen's voices matched perfectly as they both continued to sing, the timbre of their voice changed slightly as the song ended leaving their voices ringing around the room.

Both were startled out of their respective reveries to the sound of applause. Allen turned around and Kanda opened his eyes to see that the bell had gone quite a while ago.

A number of students and staff were staring at them with eyes wide and mouths agape. Lavi and Lenalee were sitting across from them (When did they get there?) shooting them questioning looks.

Kanda sighed and Allen blushed. Moving so he was standing Kanda held his hand out to Allen who took it and they left the lunchroom quietly.

As soon as they left the cafeteria burst out into conversation. Allen and Kanda kept silent though with their faces looking towards the ground, hands still linked.

"What the hell?" Lavi exclaimed to Lenalee as soon as they had left.

"I don't know," Lenalee replied. "Did you see their expressions though, they looked so sad. I thought I was going to cry."

"Are you kidding I was crying just listening to them singing. Seriously though, we knew Allen could sing, …but who would have thought Kanda could too?"

"Why would they be singing here though? That's a bit odd?"

"A bit? Hell it's the weirdest thing I've ever seen and I live with the Panda. You should see some of the stuff that guy deals with. Whatever it was though, we need to find out what the hell happened."

"Agreed."

With that the two of them headed out to do some espionage involving the singing duo.

Only half aware of what they were doing Kanda and Allen moved out of the school together and walked up the street in silence. Heading towards Allen's house they didn't notice two shadows following them.

"Its lucky for us Cross still isn't home otherwise you probably wouldn't be allowed in. he usually has 'a guest/ or guests' at this time." Allen said laughing half-heartedly.

Walking up the driveway Allen also made the mistake of leaving the gates open, allowing their followers to also enter.

Opening the front door they were hardly prepared for the small golden ball that came flying up into Allen's face.

"Timcampy!" Allen exclaimed as he extracted the ball of fluff from his face. "Where have you been? Cross told me to look after you but you disappeared. You better not have been eating the furniture again." Allen gave the fluff a chiding look.

Seeing the perplexed look on Kanda's face Allen decided to explain.

"This is Timcampy, remember the note Cross left me, he said to look after him."

"What is it?" Kanda asked in disgust.

"A cat, silly." Allen gave Kanda a look that said that was obvious.

Kanda snorted, "No offence but I can't really see the man that wrote that note having a cat."

Allen laughed with a dark aura coming over him. "He only got one because it keeps strangers out and his lady friends think cats are sexy."

"How does it keep stranger out?" Kanda frowned.

"He likes to bite."

Enough said obviously. By now they were in the lounge room and they both sat on the couch. They had stopped talking for a moment and sat in an awkward silence.

"So I guess we have to talk about back then now right?" Allen began.

"I think we should." Kanda supplied.

"You are him aren't you, the boy from the institute?"

"Yeah and you're the one from the hospital right?"

Allen nodded. How serendipitous could life get? They had known each other as children and they had met up again as young adults. There was obviously something drawing them together.

"How did your treatment go?" Allen asked softly, not wanting to hurt the other boy, "I never got to see you again before it ended."

"They couldn't fix me. They tried every drug and therapy but they can't stop it." Kanda said frowning. He wanted to remain stoic but talking about it, even in front of Allen hurt.

"So do you still see the flowers?" Allen asked. A nod.

The pair listening from the entrance hall looked at each other. What the hell was going on? Allen and Kanda must have known about each other before meeting at school. What was all this talk about institutes and therapies? And flowers?

"I'm fine," Kanda continued. "What about you, I tried to get Tydoll to get you out of there but the doctors wouldn't let you go."

"You did that? For me?" Allen ducked his head under Kanda's arm so they were sitting close together.

"When they came an took me away from the institute again, they did more experiments and said that whatever was wrong with me happened before the car accident. They said that the fourteenth was some type of manifestation of my subconscious or some bull crap like that." Allen snarled to himself "That was just an excuse because they couldn't figure it out and just wanted to shock me more though."

"They pawned me off on Cross after two years, saying that I was a failed case (though you can tell they meant specimen)," Allen ground out tears starting to fall.

"SHHHHhhh." Kanda hushed the boy tucking his head against his chest and rocking them slowly back and forth. In reality, although Kanda was trying to be supportive, he just wanted to go find the doctors that kept them imprisoned and just rip all their head off. Or worse.

Once Allen had calmed down enough to start crying a though occurred to Kanda.

"When we were at the club, the little girl told me that everyone there knew the song as well. I didn't think anyone would remember it."

"Well you remembered." Allen said. "The others who were at the club are part of the institutes experiments. They have an artificially implanted genome that makes their mitochondria different to ours. Or something like that, I was never good with that type of thing. If you really want to know about it ask Tyki, he was part of the Noah experiment as well."

Kanda looked a bit thunderstruck…just a bit. "How did he get to be a teacher if he was part of the institute?" Kanda asked incredulous.

Allen frowned at him. "They're not like us. They just have different DNA. They don't age as quickly, and their view of the world is a bit different is all."

Kanda looked up suspicious. "What do you mean...their view of the world?"

Allen scrunched up his face. "Their personalities are kind of exaggerated a bit I guess." He struggled to explain. "Take Road and Tyki for example. Road is a bit childish and sadistic so that trait is accentuated. She likes to hurt things and play games. Tyki on the other hand was a bit older when he was changed, and this had its due effect. He likes…lets say pleasure."

Kanda deadpanned. "What do you mean pleasure?"

Allen laughed a bit nervously. "He likes to take pleasure in certain things. Gambling poker, etc."

Kanda gave him an unbelieving look. "So he's a nympho?"

"Basically. They're kind of stuck with the attitude of how old they were when they first started being changed." Allen shrugged, he didn't really care. He was empathetic towards them; it was a shame that so many people had their lives screwed up because of the stupid doctors.

"If that is the case he still shouldn't be allowed in the school." Kanda was saying.

Assuming he meant Tyki, Allen tried to defend his friend. " He's not so bad once you get used to him."

Kanda was about to make a snide remark when Allen held his hand up to signal they should keep quiet. "Did you hear something?" he whispered.

Listening intently Allen gestured for Kanda to do the same. Soon enough they heard what sounded remarkably like a whispered conversation between two people.

Kanda drew Mugen and approached the entrance hall where the sound was coming from. Allen moved forward also but Kanda kept him at bay by placing his arm around his navel. Kanda held a finger to his lips indicating they should keep silent.

They jumped around the corner.

"Crap!" Kanda diverted the path of his sword as he saw whose head it was about to come into contact with.

"WTF? Why the hell are you here doing here?"

Lavi and Lenalee looked down ashamed. Lavi was sweating profusely, he was sure that if the sword had been coming down on his head and not Lenalee's he would be dead right now. He was still in a fare amount of danger as it was, at least that was the vibe given off by both Kanda and Allen.

"We just wanted to know what was up." Lenalee explained pouting with puppy dog eyes. Trying in vain to appeal to their soft side. Unfortunately for her Kanda did not have a soft side (unless it can to his Moyashi), and Allen's soft side was presently out of the house and had left a message saying he would be back later.

"Wow Allen! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIVED IN A HOUSE THIS FABULOUS." Lavi yelled trying to distract them, but no dice.

"Not going to work Lavi," Allen regretfully informed the hyperactive red head.

"Please Allen, I thought you were my friend you wouldn't do anything to us right?" Lenalee said pulling out the water works. Seeing Allen start to shake his head she made up the best way to get out of her situation she could. "I'll give you pie!"

That was satisfactory in stopping Allen's advance, he was hungry after all, and they had missed lunch.

"What type of pie?" Allen inquired.

"Any type you want." Lenalee said getting desperate.

Allen thought for a bit then grinned. "You're forgiven," he said graciously.

"Thanks Allen, but can you call off your tame samurai please?" Lavi said his voice trembling.

Allen moved forward and extracted Kanda's sword from Lavi's bandana and made Kanda re-sheath it (I don't want to go into details about what acts he would have to preform to get Kanda to do this. It just wouldn't be suitable even for a fic of this rating).

After sorting all of that out Allen made them all some coffee and they sat in his lounge room watching an early afternoon movie on Austar.

"Allen what was all of that about 'the institute'?" Lenalee asked nervously.

Allen and Kanda looked at each other communicating silently with each other. Kanda nodded for Allen to explain a little.

"When we were little Kanda and I were in a medical facility. The official reason for my being there was a car crash, the car crash that gave me this scar and killed Mana. Kanda was there because his family had died and they picked him up saying he was mentally scared or some shit. The point of it though was to pick up people no-one would care about and do experiments and tests on them."

Lenalee gasped, Lavi just sighed he figured it was something like that. He had heard about places like this before from his gramps and they were often government funded which just made it twice as bad.

"We knew each other there but then the Moyashi was taken away for some reason, and we were separated. We didn't even have names in that place so we didn't know who we were to each other until we figured it out ourselves." Kanda added. "Stupid bastards didn't want us meeting each other outside and rebelling against their facility."

"What was with the singing and all that though?" Lenalee asked still curious about it.

"That song used to be part of the Moyashi's treatment. He would have to play it or sing it once every morning and you could hear it all over the place. It was weird because when they put him in a sound proof room you could still hear it. It pissed them off no end when they couldn't stop it." Kanda paused to laugh. "It kind of got stuck in my head though. When Allen sang that the night we went to his work after you guys went home. That's when it clicked about who we were. It was a bit strange we didn't recognise each other at first sight though. I mean Allen's pretty distinctive."

Lavi stared at Kanda open mouthed.

"What now baka usagi?" Kanda asked his forehead twitching.

"I think that that is the most I have ever, ever, ever heard you say in one go. I think Allen is being a good influence on you Yu-chan?

"Shut up, Lavi, Yu can speak for how long he wants. Whenever he wants to."

Lenalee turned to Allen and copied Lavi in the way she stared at him. "I think he is right, Kanda's defiantly a bad influence on Allen."

"SHUT UP!" Allen and Kanda both yelled. Though inside they were kind of happy. At least they didn't have to keep their past a secret from their friends anymore. Well at least that part of their past.

**Rei; "I don't think I liked that chapter."**

**Kanda; "How the fuck can you not like it? You wrote it you dumbass!"**

**Allen; "I understand how you feel. There wasn't enough action in it."**

**Kanda; "What do you mean by action?"**

**Rei; *smirks* "I know."**

**Allen; *sweat drop* "I don't think we are on the same wavelength here."**

**Rei; "Why not I know we would all like some action. Its not a secret, you know young people and their hormones. All that crap."**

**Lavi; "You should let me get some action, Lenalee too we haven't had any yet in this fic."**

**Rei; "Well if you really wanted to we could get together at the end of the next chap. You me Lenalee, some fun…if you know what I mean."**

**Allen & Lavi; "What the hell?"**

**Allen; "I thought you were straight?"**

**Rei; "There's nothing to say a girl can't swing both ways. And I definitely would if it was for those two."**

**Lavi; "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or scared."**

**Kanda; "Scared. Definitely scared."**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura. I, however, defend my right to mess with it. CHAPTER TEN

_Lavi stared at Kanda open mouthed._

"_What now baka usagi?" Kanda asked his forehead twitching._

"_I think that that is the most I have ever, ever, ever heard you say in one go. I think Allen is being a good influence on you Yu-chan."_

"_Shut up, Lavi, Yu can speak for how long he wants. Whenever he wants to."_

_Lenalee turned to Allen and copied Lavi in the way she stared at him. "I think he is right, Kanda's defiantly a bad influence on Allen as well."_

"_SHUT UP!" Allen and Kanda both yelled. Though inside they were kind of happy. At least they didn't have to keep their past a secret from their friends anymore. Well at least that part of their past._

"I think you should been fine to go back to work now Allen. The burns are healing nicely, as are your ribs. Just come back in another week for a check-up. After that you should be fine to sop bandaging the wounds."

"Thankyou." Allen grinned at the doctor as he headed out of the practice.

Tydoll has to be thanked again, Allen thought to himself. The insurance he gave me has really helped. Stupid Cross not paying my medical bills. I don't know what I would have done if Tydoll didn't pay them. I'm finally allowed back to work now though, so I can earn some money.

Still smiling Allen headed straight to Anita's from the clinic. He only had to walk a couple of blocks thankfully. As he walked Allen heard a buzzing coming from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it to hear a gruff voice greet him.

"Moyashi."

"Hello to you to."

"Che"

"What is it Yu?"

"You going to work?"

"Yes."

"What time should you finish?"

"Um…around eleven. It's a week night after all so I shouldn't have to work too late."

"I'll pick you up then."

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine walking."

"Oh, really. I seem to recall a certain moyashi lying unconscious in my house for a whole night after been attacked."

"It's fine Kanda I can walk by myself."

"Just get over it. I am coming to pick you up and that's final. I won't let that punk Connor or anyone else hurt you again."

"Fine. I give up. See you later."

Allen hung up. Jesus, who knew Kanda was so protective? Not that that was necessarily a bad thing though, Allen thought, I probably need it. I seem to get attacked enough, not to mention getting lost fairly frequently as well.

Allen was so busy with his phone call and the subsequent thoughts that he barely even noticed that he was already at work.

"Good evening Allen-kun. How are you tonight?"

Allen looked up into the smiling face of his boss. "Hi, I'm well enough. You know you should just call me by my first name Anita. You always seem to alternate between formal and informal. Can you please make up your mind?"

"I'm just glad you're well enough to be back at work. How is your arm feeling is it alright?"

"Yeah, sure, it's fine. I think I may have to wear long sleeps or keep it wrapped though. It's worse than it used to be." Allen sighed, as if he didn't get enough attention from how his arm used to be.

"Can I have a look?" Anita asked.

Allen slid his jacket off and unwrapped part of his bandages so she could see. The arm was fully black, and it had a hard, textured quality too it which was different from the fleshy feel it had before.

"Wow, you know Allen I think it looks good. A bit mysterious, unique…definitely. It doesn't even look as frightening as it used to."

She gave him one of her kindest smiles. Allen looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Really?" he asked half afraid of what the answer might be.

"Allen I would never lie to you." She said back.

That was it. Allen broke down crying. That had to be one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to him. He fell into her welcoming arms, and she then led him into the club.

"What's wrong with Allen?"

"Nothing Road. He's just a bit overwhelmed I think."

Road frowned. "Will he be able to perform tonight?"

"He should, I think. Can you stay here a while with him I need to get set up for opening. Thanks"

Anita left the room then, giving Allen a small wave.

"Are you okay Allen?" Road asked walking to sit next to him on the coach in his dressing room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Allen sniffled sitting up straighter so she would fit on the couch with him.

"You always say that Allen, but I know you, you're not fine."

Allen half laughed. Then he sighed, he didn't want to be a burden on others. He was okay just keeping his troubles to himself. Really, there was no need for anyone else to know his insecurities. Some things he could tell Kanda and his friends but he felt the need to keep some things private.

"Is this about him again?" Road asked.

Allen knew to whom she was referring and so just shook his head in the negative.

"No. I was just surprised by something Anita said. She is so nice…Cross doesn't deserve her the lecherous bastard. I think she is the nicest person I have ever met. Does she feel like a mother to you? I've never been anything but insulted about my arm before but she said it wasn't bad."

"I understand what you mean. She feels like a mother to me too. She doesn't seem to mind how I act, sometimes even I don't like it but there is nothing I can do is there? She never complains though."

Road moved closer to Allen and he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Enough of that though. There is something I really want to know Allen."

"What?" Allen asked.

"What happened after you left the other time? I mean I know all about your attack at school. I want to know about why the Japanese dude was following you around like a lost puppy."

Allen laughed. He figured she would already know about his attack from both Anita and Tyki. He found it funny she should have to ask about Yu though. I mean it was pretty obvious.

"Well…" he turned around so they were sitting face to face. A huge grin on his face Allen didn't care if he sounded like a teenage girl spilling his secrets (two out of three isn't bad, he was the girl in his relationship. That was close enough).

"You know the first time I brought my friends here?" Road nodded. "Well you obviously know that Kanda knew something about the song. After you left though he drove me home. I let himself inside the house expecting to answer questions about back then."

He stopped to get a breath and make sure Road was following. Seeing her rapt face on his, he continued. "Well I didn't really want to talk about it then, so I kind of… distracted him."

"Wait." Road stopped him holding up her hand. "What do you mean by distracted?"

Allen blushed and looked at the floor.

"OH MY GOD! You two did it, didn't you? I can't believe it!"

Allen twiddled his fingers together. "So you don't mind then?" he asked nervously. He knew Road had had a crush on him for ages.

"Of course not." She exclaimed hugging him. "Keep going then." She prompted sitting back.

"Well he stayed over at my house for the whole weekend, and then came to work with me Sunday night as you know. After that we kind of just decided we were going out."

Road squealed. That was just too hot! Allen however sighed. It was obvious he had another yaoi fan girl to deal with along with Lenalee.

"Five minutes before you go on Allen. You alright?" Anita stuck her head in through the doorway. "You better get dressed." She added as he nodded.

"Good luck Allen," Road said bouncing her way towards the door. "Oh, and I want photos."

Allen frowned. Photos of what?

Life had been nearly perfect the past few weeks. He was back at work, he had healed from his unfortunate encounter with Connor, and his boyfriend was awesome.

All was right up till that point. Then Allen's peace was disrupted during fourth period.

"Allen can I talk to you outside for a second while the others work on their experiments?" Komui asked.

"Sure."

Allen got up and moved towards the door carefully ignoring the curious looks from Lenalee and Lavi. As well as the growls emanating from Kanda, which he assumed, were intended for Komui.

"What is it sir?" Allen asked as Komui shut the door behind him.

"Well, Allen, I know that the past couple of weeks have been particularly hectic for you, however I think we need to talk. Do you recall how I let Lenalee go to your workplace?" Allen nodded. "Well the favour I asked of you, to clean the store room with professor Mikk. I kind of need to get that done in the next couple of weeks."

Allen smiled understandingly at him. "Has Reever been on your back again Komui?"

"Like you wouldn't know…"

Allen and Komui looked at each other. Neither of them had made that comment. Komui pulled the classroom door open revealing a soon-to-be-dead bunny rabbit crouching behind it.

"Were you eavesdropping on us Lavi?" Allen asked his dark side coming out. "I think he may just have to be punished for that, don't you think sir?"

Komui moved closer and leered at the boy. "Oh, indeed Mr. Walker. I believe this would merit quite a harsh punishment.

Lavi who had been cowering from their threats stood up straight. An evil looking grin grew on his face.

"Komui's just angry because Reever _has_ been _riding_ him again. Why don't you sit down sir? It must be a strain standing up with how hard he has been _pushing_ you I'm sure." Lavi lowered his voice as he said this so the whole class wouldn't hear.

Komui had also paled considerably in reaction to Lavi's words. Allen stared between them.

"If you are tired, sir, you just could have said." Allen gave a little concerned frown for the man. Kanda saw this from his seat but stayed put despite his Moyashi's cute expression. He knew Allen would probably get mad at him for interrupting again. Man was he whipped.

Lavi's smirk grew impossibly larger. "Yes sir if you are tired why don't you take a rest. I mean we won't tell Reever you're slacking off, I know he just loves to _punish _you."

Allen was now looking at his friend a bit strangely. It seemed as if was suggesting something, but Allen just couldn't comprehend what that something may be.

"Are you trying to insinuate something Lavi?" he asked slowly.

Komui and Lavi looked at him in astonishment. Then Lavi cracked up laughing, and surprisingly enough Komui did too.

"Allen you can't seriously be that naïve." Lavi said.

"What are you talking about?" Allen was starting to get a tad frustrated. If this was a joke he wasn't following.

Komui smiled kindly at him. "I give you permission to come over and play with Lenalee whenever you like Allen." The two boys stared at him.

"Why?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Komui chuckled again to himself. "Now I know you can't be an octopus. You are gay and too innocent." Komui then started cackling insanely to himself.

Lavi laughed loudly. "Well maybe you should stay away from Lenalee yourself then Komui." He suggested. "You only cover one of those categories."

Allen got a dumbstruck look on his face. "I don't get it. Why is he only one and what has that got to do with him getting in trouble with Reever?"

They looked at him again. "If you don't get it, then we're not telling you." They told him in unison.

"That's not fair, I want to know!" Allen whined. Then he smirked evilly. "Kanda… would you come over here?"

"Fine, I'll tell you then." Lavi quickly gave in before he had to face the wrath of Allen's toy boy. Unfortunately he was not being fast enough. Allen called for Kanda again and the Japanese guy came ever closer. Lavi started to sweat and his eyes darted around looking for escape.

"I was saying that Komui and Reever are gay for each other!" he shouted.

Allen's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look at Komui.

"Really?" he asked tone full of awe at this new knowledge.

"Che…" Kanda turned away and moved back to his seat. "I obviously came in at the wrong part of the conversation."

The other students, who had been ignored up until now, looked at the trio with jaws dropped. Lenalee however didn't look remotely surprised. Lavi turned her a quizzical look and she mouth at him 'I already knew'.

'How?" he mouthed back.

'I interrupted them with out their knowing.' She said.

'OMG that's gross…Wow! We are really good at this silent communicating thing'.

' I know' Lenalee mimed giving him a thumbs up.

Komui was brought back to his sense as the bell rung; he was kind of shocked that Lavi had shouted his relationship out to the whole class. Before they had a chance to escape Komui called out to them.

"Lavi detention, after school. Here. Allen, after school, in the storeroom."

"Crap!"

Allen sighed. He has already been cleaning up the storeroom for half an hour and Tyki had yet to show himself. Allen could have really used his help too. He couldn't reach the higher shelves and was too afraid to try to reach in case he knocked something. A normal teachers storeroom would probably be filled with textbooks and equipment. But no…not Komui's. His was filled with weird potions and experiments.

"Hey, shonen," a cool voice came from the door.

"Tyki," Allen whined, "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I was just busy with a student," he said. Luckily for him Allen missed the part where he licked his lips.

"Oh, I suppose that's okay then, "Allen conceded innocently. "Can you lift me up so we can get to the higher shelves? I couldn't find a step ladder."

Tyki stepped closer. "Sure." He said grinning.

As Allen lifted his arms up to reach higher, Tyki grabbed him about his waist and elevated him.

As Allen was grabbing the first box, Tyki was left staring at his backside. As much as Tyki was enjoying this position his arms were getting kind of tired.

"Could you hurry it up a bit Allen?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Just a minute." Allen said.

Tyki felt his arms begin to shake slightly with fatigue. Jesus, what was taking the boy so long to grab a box?

"Alright you can bring me down now," Allen said

His arms sore Tyki brought Allen down a bit to fast, this made Allen lose his grip on the box, which fell to the ground.

"Sorry Allen" Tyki apologised.

"It's okay it wasn't your fault" Allen smiled at him.

So cute! Tyki couldn't restrain himself anymore; he jumped on the poor boy pushing both of them to the floor.

"Tyki what are you doing?" Allen tried to push the larger man off only to have his arms pinned above him.

"Sorry Allen can't resist." Tyki said unapologetically. He began nibbling on the crook of Allen's neck ignoring the boy's whimpers.

"Please stop Tyki." Allen was in tears by now. He knew Tyki had a problem but he really didn't want to be an unwilling victim of his 'passions'. Couldn't he go find someone willing? He usually didn't have issues finding anyone.

Allen was drawn out of his misery when he felt Tyki slide a hand up his shirt. He then proceeded to rip half the buttons off the shirt trying to pull it off.

"TYKI!"

"Stupid Komui."

Lavi had just finished his detention and was walking up the corridor to finally leave school when he heard a yell.

"TYKI!"

What the hell, that was Allen! Lavi started running in the direction of the voice. Lavi remembered that Allen was staying at school to clean the storeroom with Prof. Mikk.

Crap, If I know Tyki, he is currently undressing Allen, Lavi thought. Lavi was more observant than most people so he was quickly able to discern Tyki's interests when he first came to their school. He had never been on the receiving end though, for which he was grateful.

He burst into the storeroom, and seeing Tyki crouched over a small figure (he presumed to be Allen), went straight to knocking him off.

"What are you doing?" the Portuguese teacher turned to glare at Lavi.

"What am I doing? What do you think you are doing?" Lavi returned the glare full force before turning to Allen. Seeing Allen struggle to sit upright Lavi helped him.

"Are you okay Al?" he asked concerned.

Taking one look at the small boys face Tyki was immediately regretful.

"I'm sorry Allen, I couldn't control myself." He said lowering his eyes to look at the floor.

"Its okay Tyki, I know." Allen said trying to smile at the man.

"It's not okay, Allen." Lavi told him. He turned to Tyki sneered at him. "You'll be hearing from me, and definitely from Kanda soon." He was so angry he even forgot to call Kanda Yu-chan.

With that Lavi marched Allen out of the room, leaving Tyki on the floor. Lavi stared side long at the boy. He can't have gone too far because he only looked slightly mussed.

"Are you really okay Allen?" Lavi asked delicately.

Allen turned to look at him. His lips quivered softly as he tried to give his friend a smile. He obviously sensed his own failure at this and he burst out crying.

Lavi held onto him as Allen fell to his knees.

"Would you like me to call Yu for you?" he asked

Seeing Allen nod Lavi pulled out his phone and called Kanda's number.

"Mushi, mushi"

"Yu?"

"Lavi? What is it?"

"It's Allen."

"What's wrong? What happened? Hurry up and tell me!"

"You better come down to the school…quickly."

Rei; "Why are you so upset Allen? Tyki hardly did anything, and I would be awestruck if he tried to do that to me."

**Tyki; "I agree, I would be thrilled if that happened to me."**

**Rei; "Is that even possible?"**

**Tyki; "You're the author, you can do whatever you like."**

**Rei; "Oh yeah… Well come over here, what are you waiting for?"**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Sorry for the slow update. You know christmas and everything.

**Chapter Eleven**

"_Are you really okay Allen?" Lavi asked delicately. _

_Allen turned to look at him. His lips quivered softly as he tried to give his friend a smile. He obviously sensed his own failure at this and he burst out crying._

_Lavi held onto him as Allen fell to his knees._

"_Would you like me to call Yu for you?" he asked_

_Seeing Allen nod Lavi pulled out his phone and called Kanda's number._

"_Mushi, mushi"_

"_Yu?"_

"_Lavi? What is it?"_

"_It's Allen."_

"_What's wrong? What happened? Hurry up and tell me!"_

"_You better come down to the school…quickly."_

"That filthy bastard when I catch him I'll ram Mugen so far up his arse; and then rip his balls off with my teeth and stuff them down his throat!"

Needless to say Kanda was in a rage. He had just raced to the school to discover that a teacher had just sexually harassed his boyfriend. This teacher also happened to be a friend of Allen's no less.

"Calm down Yu." Lavi looked at the small white haired boy resting in Kanda's arms. "We should get him back home, he looks exhausted."

It was true. The boy did look exhausted, been manhandled and then crying does that to you.

Kanda looked down at the boy before lifting his head to glare up at the school.

"Like hell he's going back home. That Mikk will probably be waiting at his house to rape him when we leave."

"Where are you going to take him then?" Lavi asked, as they started moving towards Kanda's car.

"He'll stay at my house."

Lavi sighed. "Alright but I'm coming too."

The Japanese teen frowned at him. "This is not going to be one of your lame-ass sleep overs baka Usagi."

"I promise to have some decorum." Lavi offered.

"Che, fine then."

Kanda maneuvered Allen so that he was resting on a backseat of his car with Lavi sitting beside him. Allen rested his head on Lavi's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Lavi looked fondly at the poor boy.

"What are you going to tell your dad?" Lavi asked Kanda.

Kanda kept his eyes on the road and ignored the question except to murmer that the old crackpot was not his father.

"Are you going to tell him what happened?" Lavi persisted "You know he cares about what happens to Allen. I think you should let Allen chose who to tell, I mean its his business isn't it?"

Kanda glanced into his rear view mirror angrily. "Are you suggesting that it is not my business?"

Lavi sensing the dangerous position he was in proceeded to word his response with care. "No I am saying that ultimately the decision is Allen's whether you like it or not. Even if he is your boyfriend think how you would feel if he told somebody something about you that you didn't want to people to know. I'd be furious and disappointed. You should trust Allen to make the right choices when it comes to his own issues. The most you can do is offer your support and...."

"Shut up. I don't want your advice. I know all of that already." Kanda snapped.

Lavi was wise enough not to test out his freindship with Kanda and say something he might regret so he kept his mouth shut. He did not always agree with Kanda but he was just as protective over their small friend as he was (and that is saying something).

"Come on moyashi. Get out of the car." Kanda's tone was almost soft as he pulled Allen out of the car toward himself. Allen showed no apparent signs of having heard the boy however and continued to sleep on. Kanda sighed, it wasn't that he really minded carrying him, but it was a hassle.

"Go open the door baka Usagi," he ordered Lavi; shifting Allen so he could carry him bridal style.

Lavi ran forward onto the front verandah of Kanda's house hurriedly, as he was about to open the door however he was beaten to it.

"Yu-kun my beloved son you are finally home!"

Lavi was thrown back and away from the door as it hit him in the face.

"What the fuck?" he asked as he held a hand up to his face. "I think you broke my bloody nose!"

Tydoll paused from his exubrient welcome to take in the situation having heard Lavi's complaint. His eyes moved slowly from Lavi sitting on his verandah holding his nose; to Kanda holding up a prostrate Allen.

"Oh dear," he said softly. "What happened Yu?" he asked.

Kanda blatently ignored this as he strode into the house with a blank look on his face. He proceeded directly to his own room where he placed Allen on the bed and moved back to the others, closing the door softly behind him.

Tydoll and Lavi had moved into the lounge room, where a mere couple of months ago they had been in a similar situtation regarding Allen. Kanda frowned, he was not pleased to have these memories dragged up. As much as he was loathe to admit it, he had been worried about Allen at that time. He even had to acknowledge that he had started to like Allen a long time before they ever hooked up and realised what they meant to each other.

Kanda must have been zoning out quite a bit as when he looked up next the other two occupants of the room were regarding him cautiously.

"Are you okay Kanda?" Lavi asked him wary if his response.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked confused.

"Well....you know you were so angry about Allen before." Lavi looked just as confused as Kanda now. "Wasn't that what you were thinking about?"

Kanda realised what Lavi was talking about and promptly gave him a venomous glare. "Of course I'm still angry, but that's not what I was thinking about."

"Oh... wet thoughts, Kanda. Really, don't you think its a bit early to be thinking about that after what just happened to Allen?" Lavi smirked up at him.

Kanda snapped his hand bringing Mugen's point to his friends neck a centimetre short of slitting it.

"Do you care to repeat that last comment?" he asked

"Um...no. I think i'll be alright." Lavi moved back slightly away from the sword's edge.

"Do you think you can tell me what is going on here?" Tydoll spoke up finally.

Kanda and Lavi gave each other a side long glance. It was ultimately Allen's decision to tell anyone, that was what they had decided. But Allen wasn't awake at the moment and it was Kanda's father so what should they do?

"I...think we should wait for Allen to wake up. He can decide whether to tell you or not." Kanda said slowly.

Tydoll's lips turned down in a frown. It must be really serious if Kanda wouldn't tell him, but would let Allen tell him if he chose to. Tydoll sat up from where he was sitting cross legged, stretching, and popping his legs as he did so.

"I think i'll go make a phone call to an old friend, why don't you get something to eat" he advised.

Tydoll grimaced as he moved away, Allen would not be happy when he found out who he had called.

Allen woke up in a daze, where was he? It was dark so he couldn't see anything around him to identify his location. He realised he was lying down on a bed, and as he woke up a little more he sat up straight on the bed. What had happened? Where was Kanda and Lavi? Where was Tyki?

Allen held his head in his arms and he brought his knees close to his chest, he remembered what had happened. Tyki had met him in the store room late and had almost.... Allen couldn't say it. Was that were he was? Had Tyki found him again? Where were his friends?

Allen began loking around for a light sourse, his head moving around the small space quickly. "Kanda" he whispered. Where was he?

Allen's head started to spin. "Lavi....Kanda" he called louder getting more dizzy and anxious by the moment.

"Kanda, KANDA!" he shouted, starting to sob.

He started as the door opened suddenly hitting the wall as someone came charging in.

Allen froze up, it wasn't Tyki was it? He ducked his head into the fold of his arms cowering closer to the wall.

"Allen?" a voice asked, it wasn't Tyki...but it wasn't his friends either. He started shuddering it was too much for him. The figure ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Kanda and Lavi were in the kitchen, having decided to get a sandwich each while they were waiting for Allen to wake up.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Lavi asked.

"Che." a noncommital remark came from Kanda. Inside he was as worried about Allen as his friend was.

"I don't think..." Lavi started but he was interrupted by Marie running into the room.

"Kanda, Allen's awake." he said in a rush.

The tone he used when he said these few words made it clear enough to Kanda that he needed to get to his room fast.

He ran to his room and sped in finding the door open.

"Allen." he moved straight to the bed seeing Allen huddled up against the wall and clearly crying. Allen obviously didn't hear him because as soon as he was touched he started struggling agianst Kanda. He shuffled as far as he could away from Kanda and still stay on the bed.

"Allen, it's me." Kanda said softly not wanting to scare the boy more. "It's Kanda." Allen's head shot up. It was Kanda, he saw. It wasn't Tyki come to try and hurt him again.

"Yu!" Allen exclaimed jumping forward to grab the man. Wringing his hands into Kanda's clothes in a death grip Allen shoved his head into Kanda's chest and began to sob.

After a while Allen began to calm down again and Lavi was allowed into the room. Kanda had chucked him out before because knowing Lavi he would say someehtin awkward as a joke and start the moyashi crying again. Kanda didn't need that, and neither did Allen.

"Hey Al, you okay now?" he asked rubbing the back of his head in discomfort.

"Yeah," Allen gave a short chuckle his eyes still watery.

"Like hell he is." Kanda disagreed leering at Lavi. "When I find that teacher I am gonna get him so bad, and then I'll hand him into the police. He'll get stamped as a pedophile and won't be able to work ever again, not that people would want him to with what I did to his face. He'll become poor and have to live on the streets until he dies of exposure."

Allen and Lavi stared at him slightly awed. That had been an extraordinarily long comment for the man, he must really be irate.

Allen laughed fondly stretching up to give him a chaste kiss.

"As much as I would enjoy seeing that I think you should restrain yourself. If you did that you would probably get arrested for assault or battery or something. I appreciate that you put so much thought into it though."

Kanda's face softened a little seeing Allen laugh. Lavi whose face had been a little somber cheered up.

"Hey guess what Allen, We're having a sleep over here." he started jumping up and down in excitement. "We'll have to order pizza's and watch a movie or something."

Allen's face brightened up, and he cracked into a huge smile.

"Really?" he asked in anticipation.

"No!" Kanda burst there bubble. "I though I said that this wasn't going to be one of your lame parties baka usagi."

Allen's face fell "Can we have pizza anyway?" he asked. He looked at his belly as it growled loudly. "I really am kind of hungry."

"Fine." Kanda agreed. This was going to be exactly like one of Lavi's stupid sleep overs, he thought to himself as Allen and Lavi grinned to each other behind his back.

**Rei; "That was awesome."**

**Allen; "how was it. You scared the living shit out of me."**

**Kanda; "If you weren't such a scaredy cat, that wouldn't be a problem."**

**Allen; "Care to repeat that?" **

**Kanda; "If you weren't such a...."**

**Allen; "Rei, defend me from this ruffian."**

**Kanda; "Oh you need a women to defend you in battle, that's shows how bad you really are."**

**Rei; "This won't work you are supposed to be all lovey, dovey, with the Yullen action."**

***waves hands around***

"**There we are be good boys and kiss."**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I have a problem. I've been trying to find a good anime series to watch and I am failing miserable. Nothing seen can beat d gray man. Not that they haven't tried. They just fail miserably. Any suggestions please?

"_Hey guess what Allen, We're having a sleep over here." he started jumping up and down in excitement. "We'll have to order pizza's and watch a movie or something."_

_Allen's face brightened up, and he cracked into a huge smile._

"_Really?" he asked in anticipation._

"_No!" Kanda burst there bubble. "I though I said that this wasn't going to be one of your lame parties baka usagi."_

_Allen's face fell "Can we have pizza anyway?" he asked. He looked at his belly as it growled loudly. "I really am kind of hungry."_

* * *

"_Fine." Kanda agreed. This was going to be exactly like one of Lavi's stupid sleep overs, he thought to himself as Allen and Lavi grinned to each other behind his back_

* * *

* * *

Chapter twelve

"Why don't you call me Yu very often?"

"Oh my god! Is that Yu-chan pouting?"

"Because its easier to call you Kanda, and this way it is more special when I do call you that."

"Aw...that's so sweet Moyashi."

"Ha ha, did Kanda just say that? Dude you sound like a teenage girl."

"What are you talking about Lavi? Kanda _is_ a teenage girl."

It is never a good thing to mix teenage boys and alcohol, however there are exceptions to every rule. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times. The three friends sat around a table surrounded by bottles of alcohol and about fifty boxes of pizza (half of which were empty courtesy of Allen's appetite). How they had got their hands on the alcohol none of them were quite sure of at this point. It was probably Lavi, or Kanda's brother Daisya.

'I thought we were having a sleep over?" Allen asked.

"We were never having a sleep over!" Kanda disagreed glaring.

"No, we were. We just decided to spare you from that knowledge" Lavi cracked up laughing, while Allen looked satisfied at that answer.

"Well, if we were having a sleep over...." he paused for dramatic effect holding his finger up to make himself look academic. "Then where is the sleep?"

The other two boys just looked at him like he was an idiot. Ignoring him they turned to each other and each took another swig of their drink. This was a indicator to the both of them that Allen should really not have any more alcohol.

"What is going on here then?" The voice of an adult came from the doorway.

"We're having a sleep over." Allen announced excitedly jumping up.

Tydoll looked Kanda and his friends, then at all the pizza boxes and the empty bottles of alcohol.

"Okay then Yu-kun. Just make sure you clean up after yourselves," and with that the only responsible adult walked out of the room.

"Your dad is cool Yu." Lavi said

"Yeah, way cooler than mine." Allen said.

Kanda turned to look at Allen then he calmly got up and sat the boy back down next to him. He put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and said; "Dude...you haven't even got a dad."

"Oh yeah." Allen said looking sad. "Oh well." he said smiling again.

Kanda and Lavi sweat-dropped, that was a quick change of mood. Kanda was about to take another sip of his drink when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Allen was staring at him. He lowered the bottle slightly and found that Allen followed the bottle with his eyes. He moved his hand to tap Lavi one the shoulder and Allen followed that movement as well. When Lavi turned to see what Kanda wanted he noticed Allen staring as well.

"Dude...What's he doing?" Lavi asked moving closer to crouch next to Allen.

"I don't know but its kind of creepy." Kanda said

"More than kind of." Lavi amended poking Allen to see if there was a response.

"Oy Allen...What'cha doing?"

Allen turned and looked at Lavi, though he seemed reluctant to take his eyes off Kanda.

"I was just thinking." he explained.

"About what?" Lavi asked.

"Kanda."

"I already got that," Kanda grumbled. "What about me?"

"You're being really friendly."

Kanda frowned. Was that a bad thing?

"Oh my god! Allen's right. It's the end of the world." Lavi yelled. After that comment Lavi copied Allen and started to watch Kanda intently. Stuff this, Kanda thought, grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol he grabbed it and chugged t down. His ears suitably warm he contented himself by hitting Lavi in the back of his head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Lavi asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You were so busy concentrating on me being nice I had to wreck it for you." Kanda said smirking.

"I still think your nice Kanda." Allen said jumping on his lover's lap.

"That's because you're fucking the man... sell out." Lavi muttered to himself and he watched Kanda wrap his arm around Allen.

"You know-," Allen began " I would have thought you would be an abusive drunk Kanda."

"I can be if you want me to be." Kanda said smirking.

"Is that a come on?" Lavi asked.

"Either that or a threat, I'm not quite sure." Allen responded.

Lavi looked a little dejected, their sleepover was going a bit strange. They hadn't even got to have a pillow fight. Lavi sighed and the stood up. Moving to the couch he swept aside all the rubbish that had accumulated on it and lay down.

"Well I guess I'll sleep on the couch then." he said dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

Allen grinned taking Kanda's hand into possession he ran out of the room with the poor man in tow. Lavi was in all honesty worried about Allen. I mean he just got raped by somebody he thought he knew, Lavi contemplated. Allen didn't even really blame the guy, just cause they had been in some institute together. Allen wasn't even acting sad anymore, if anything the alcohol should act as a depressant. Hopefully Kanda could fix it, otherwise Allen would continue to prevaricate about the full extent of the issue.

"Allen are you sure you want to?" Kanda panted as they flopped down onto the bed together. Kanda rolled so he was on top of Allen one leg in between both of his. "I want an honest answer as well. Stop being such a martyr. If it hurts to much to do it tell me?"

Allen wrapped his hands around the older man's neck. Scrunching his hands up in Kanda's long hair he pulled his head up slightly.

"I'm sure, I think I need this Yu." he said softly. As he spoke his breath brushed softly against Kanda's lips making him shiver a bit at the sensation. Allen turned his head marginally to the side and looked at Kanda from under his lashes. "I love you, Yu." he said.

That was the end of all discussion as they kissed each other fiercely. Kanda went to pull off Allen's shirt and felt himself grasping at bare skin. He laughed drunkenly.

"Where the fuck is your shirt?" he asked.

Allen looked around unsure. "I think its in the hallway somewhere. Who cares?"

While Kanda was preoccupied asking that question Allen had been busy removing his shirt and pants. Kanda looked down.

"Where did my clothes go?" he asked confused. He looked around and couldn't find them in the dark.

Allen giggled, "We need to get you drunk more often." he choked out through his laughter.

Kanda frowned at him and then pulled his pants straight off along with his boxers to get back at him for laughing at him. Now Allen wasn't usually that shy when it came to their (numerous) encounters, tonight however was a different story. Drunk, and with all he'd been through Allen wasn't exactly in his usual mindset so Kanda took over. Licking and pulling at Allen's nipples in turn Kanda concentrated on making Allen moan and shudder before he even attempted to do anything further.

"Yu-." Allen breathed as Kanda moved down biting at his navel and hip bones.

"Yes, mo-ya-shi?" he teased.

"Hurry up!" he hissed.

Kanda laughed softly and slid down further to give attention to the area Allen wanted him to.

Allen moaned loudly when Kanda took him in whole. He arched his back off the bed in pleasure as Kanda continued. As he did this Kanda massaged his thighs and just as Allen was about to finish he stopped. Allen moaned a soft sigh of disappointment as he did and Kanda moved up to his lips. He gave them a chaste kiss before offering his fingers to the boy.

As Allen wet his fingers by sucking on them he whispered lightly to him. "you need to be a bit more quiet Allen, we aren't the only people in this house."

Allen turned bright red and released Kanda's fingers. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" he demanded

"Well, it was funny and they deserve to suffer a little." Kanda stroked the underside of Allen's erection, along the vein, with a finger to distract him from talking.

"Bastard." Allen glared before covering his mouth with his hand.

Unfortunately for Allen, he had a tendency to be a little loud in bed so Kanda was justified in his advice. When Kanda slipped his first finger into Allen, he opened his mouth with a small gasp. Kanda moved the moist finger around stretching and preparing Allen for another and then another. After a while Kanda felt Allen was ready and pushed his three fingers in further. Both of them were rewarded by this action when Allen arched up and moaned out loudly. Kanda had obviously found Allen's prostrate and Kanda removed his fingers to get down to the real business. Sitting back a bit however Kanda had a thought. Where was the lube? He looked around and felt the bedside table, nope there was none there. Shit.

"Allen?" Kanda started.

Sensing his tone Allen frowned at him. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I can't find any lube." Kanda complained.

Allen sweat dropped. "Okay I change my mind, let's not get you drunk again."

Sighing Allen saw no other option, so he pu8shed Kanda he was sitting. Moving back a little to give himself space Allen bent over quickly and took Kanda's length into his mouth. Kanda certainly was not expecting that so he allowed a harsh gasp escape his throat. Allen smirked around his full mouth, he knew how Kanda hated to be loud, and this was funny as he had just warned Allen about being loud too. Too soon, in Kanda's opinion Allen straightened back up and pulled Kanda back with him to lay down.

"Well...get stuck into it." Allen said impatient.

Kanda almost choked on that comment. Seeing the situation they were in however he decided to leave the play on words and get to the fun part already.

Lining himself up Kanda looked Allen in the eye, questioning. Allen nodded almost imperceptibly for him to continue. He gritted his teeth as Kanda began to push in slowly. Once he got the tip past the initial ring of muscles however it wasn't as bad. When he was mostly in Kanda stopped for a minute to let Allen adjust. Allen hated this customary pause as despite popular opinion it still freaking killed even when he was still. The only thing that made the pain better was ti keep going and build up the tension. Allen opened his eyes and pushed lightly on Kanda's shoulders to make him start thrusting. Kanda getting the hint started to shift his weight slightly at first and the t rock harder. Once the worst of the pain began to fade Allen had to cover his mouth again to stop from moaning to loudly.

"Yu...f-faster." he panted. An order which Kanda obeyed to the letter.

As they were getting closer each of them tightened their grip on the other pulling in close for sloppy kisses. Towards the end Kanda grabbed Allen's manhood gently and pumped it in what was at first rhythmic pulls. These pulls then became more erratic until Allen lost it and he came between them. As Allen came the walls surrounding Kanda's own length clenched and pulled him over the edge. Pulling back and out Kanda rolled over on his elbow to lay next to Allen. It was a good thing he had a fairly large bed other wise he probably would have fell onto the floor. Still being drunk his balance and skills of deduction were decreased. It seems Allen were significantly reduced also as when he went to prop himself up on his hand to see Kanda's face; he accidentally squished Kanda's face with said hand.

"Watch where you are putting your hands baka moyashi." Kanda growled tiredly

Allen ignored that and simply moved his hand next to Kanda's head instead.

"Come on BaKanda, we need to have a shower." Allen looked down at the mess they had made. He really did not have to clean this up with the rest of the mess they had made through out the night.

"Che..fine" Kanda grumble lifting Allen up over his shoulder and lugging him to his en suite.

"You're really lucky I have my own bathroom because I am not getting changes into anything but boxers, and only after the shower. I would so drag your naked ass down the hall for everyone to see."

Allen was feeling really safe and warm when he woke up the next morning. He snuggled up into the mass that was lying next to him and he felt an arm encircle his waist. As much as he was loathe to open his eyes and get up the light shining through his eye lids was really annoying. They must have left the curtain open last night (hopefully there were no perverts around while they were doing it Allen thought). That light was really, very irritating though. Allen opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. It had to be like ten o'clock at least. Wiping the sleep from his eyes Allen winced at the sharp pain in his power back. He smirked to himself whatever pain it was always worth it. Allen sat up in the bed and yawned widely. He looked next to him and yelled.

Kanda hearing the commotion ran to his room. Kanda had gotten up earlier to do his morning work out. He was intending to leave Allen to sleep in while he made breakfast for him. Lamming the door open he was in all honesty not that surprised at what he saw. The baka usagi had latched himself onto Allen's waist and was snuggled up in bed with him. Kanda's brow twitched, although he was not surprised it doesn't mean he wasn't pissed.

Lavi was probably going to have a really bad morning Allen determined looking at Kanda's murderous visage. Oh well, Allen thought, drawing the curtains and flopping back down to return to peaceful sleep. Surprisingly enough the sounds of Lavi screaming helped lull him back to sleep in no time.

**Rei; "That was a silly chapter."**

**Allen; "I hate it when she is like this"**

**Kanda; "I hate her all the time."**

**Lavi; "I think she's funny."**

**Rei; "funny in a weird way or funny in a humorous way?"**

**Lavi & Kanda & Allen; "Both"**

***pisses off to go grow mushrooms in a corner***


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own d gray man (at least not in this reality). It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

_Kanda hearing the commotion ran to his room. Kanda had gotten up earlier to do his morning work out. He was intending to leave Allen to sleep in while he made breakfast for him. Slamming the door open he was in all honesty not that surprised at what he saw. The baka usagi had latched himself onto Allen's waist and was snuggled up in bed with him. Kanda's brow twitched, although he was not surprised it doesn't mean he wasn't pissed._

_Lavi was probably going to have a really bad morning Allen determined looking at Kanda's murderous visage. Oh well, Allen thought, drawing the curtains and flopping back down to return to peaceful sleep. Surprisingly enough the sounds of Lavi screaming helped lull him back to sleep in no time._

Chapter thirteen

Allen walked down the hallway humming quietly to himself. He had just finished his first period music class and was making his way to his next. Stopping at his locker to pick up his English books Allen was startled when he felt someone grab he from behind.

"What the hell?" He turned around to see Lavi against his side glomping him.

"What's wrong moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked smiling up a storm.

Allen just responded by punching him in the face. "Don't do that! Do you have a death wish? If Kanda saw you hugging me you would be dead."

Lavi shrugged. "Yu-chan wouldn't hurt me he's all just bluster."

Allen shook his head returning to his locker. He took out his English book and was putting it in his bag when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.

"Lavi quick hide me!" he whispered moving behind the boy.

Lavi scanned the area and caught sight of a certain Portuguese language teacher. Taking Allen's hand he pulled him a few metres into a vacant classroom and closed the door. Seeing Tyki coming closer Lavi turned around and leaned on the door post.

As Lavi made a pretense of fixing his scarf and bandanna he glared at the teacher passing him by. Unfortunately for Lavi and his friend currently hiding in the classroom behind him, the teacher stopped.

The two stood staring each other down. Lavi with an iron glare and Tyki an regretful, but slightly recalcitrant smile.

"Good morning Lavi." he greeted him softly.

Lavi stopped playing with his accessories. "It was." he said still glaring. "...before I saw you."

The Portuguese man sighed. He was really fond of Lavi, he was smart, funny, and most importantly was fluent in many languages (very important to a foreign, language teacher).

" Have you seen Allen? I really want to apologise to him."

Allen had been avoiding the man all week so he wouldn't have to face him. Although Allen knew that Tyki really couldn't help his traits he still felt betrayed and was now paranoid about his relationship with the man.

"Nope, and if I did I wouldn't tell you about it."

Allen was sitting against the door listening as Lavi covered for him. He was thankful he had such a good friend as Lavi.

"How much has Allen told you about my 'situation'?" he heard Tyki ask quietly.

Lavi paused before answering. "A lot."

"Then you know that I couldn't help it." Tyki sounded desperate to explain himself to the young student. Allen frowned why was that?

"Come on you know I'm not going to believe that, don't you?" Lavi snarled.

The older man sighed. "Can I talk to you about it later you are supposed to be in class right now."

Without waiting for an answer he stalked of down the corridor.

Allen bit his thumbnail between his teeth. He felt a little bad about avoiding Tyki although he didn't want to see him. Deep in thought Allen did not realise that Lavi was opening the door. Startled Allen fell backward to lie on the floor looking up at Lavi. The red head smiled lopsidedly at him. "What are you doing down there?" he laughed.

Allen blushed and accepted the hand that was stretched out to help him up. "Nothing."

Lavi looked at Allen. "Did you hear?" he asked seriously (as serious as Lavi can be that is).

Nodding Allen picked up his bag from the floor and they started walking.

"You shouldn't have to hide from him Allen. You did nothing wrong."Lavi said.

"We're late for English." Allen ignored his last comment.

"Don't worry. Its only Miranda. She won't care about late passes."

Lavi swallowed his words as when they walked into the classroom it was not Miranda waiting for them.

"Where have you two boys been?" a harsh voice demanded. Adding on a soft. "Damn, little bastards" on at the end (even though it was quiet all the student were still able to here it though).

Allen paled, he would know that voice anywhere. Looking up he caught a flash of red hair before he gulped.

"MASTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled startling the class.

As the rest of the students entertained themselves staring at the small boy Cross swore.

"Fuck. It's my baka deshi, I forgot he would be here."

Allen's brow ticked. "You are aware that I can hear you aren't you?" he informed Cross.

"Shut up idiot." he said taking out his old hammer in warning.

Allen backed up slowly. He had issues with that hammer. Oh, the bad memories it produced. Unfortunately Cross was overly fond of using it...on his head. As Allen backed away Kanda stood up. Seeing Allen's fear he moved in front of him protectively.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cross eyed him up and down. "Pretty boy."

"Che." Kanda decided not to deign the man with a proper response.

"Hey, idiot who's the fucking Jap?"

"Yu k-Kanda." Allen answered hesitantly as Kanda growled.

Cross sat back at his table and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up and reclined in his chair propping his feet up on the desk.

"Master you can't smoke in school." Allen said with reproach.

Cross leered at him silently asking if he wanted to rephrase that question. "Watch me." he said

Kanda pulled Allen closer to him. "Why are you calling him master? Who the hell is he?"

Allen ducked his head. "He's my guardian, General Marian Cross." Allen grabbed his sleeve. "Don't say anything, please Yu."

Seeing Allen's eyes stare wide and imploringly up at him pulled at Kanda (almost non-existent) heart strings. He had heard all about Cross from Allen, and seriously this man was one sick puppy. Leaving debts to Allen, making him work for his girlfriends, and clean his huge house. Treating Allen kind of like a modern day Cinderella, except harsher.

"Kanda Yu. I know where I've heard that name before!" Cross snapped his fingers in realisation. "Your that fag son of that sentimental dick."

The whole class sweat dropped. That wasn't very descriptive. Why weren't they being taught anything, where was Miranda?

Kanda's hand however twitched towards his sword. Both for being called a fag, and because he had many childhood issues (though that is kind of irrelevant).

"You're the boy who my idiot apprentice has been fucking hey." Cross got off his chair and slowly circled Kanda still smoking. "I don't like you." he said moving close enough so that they were almost touching. He stopped to puff a breathe of smoke into Kanda's face.

Kanda was shaking from fury and only Allen's calm hand on his sword arm was preventing him from smashing this bastard with his Mugen.

"The feelings mutual." he replied through gritted teeth.

Cross turned away from Kanda grinning, this expression fell from his face when he looked down on Allen. Leaning down to leer at the boy intimidatingly he moved his mouth next to the boys ear not touching it. Quietly he whispered something into Allen's ear and as he did so Allen first paled and then tears started to well in his eyes. Soon enough Cross pulled back and gave a small smirk at Allen reaction before turning back to his desk, crushing the remains of his cigarette into the floor with a fancy Italian leather.

"Read a damn text book or something you little shits." he snarled grabbing the hat of his desk and placing it over his eyes to go to sleep. Kanda and Lavi were left standing with Allen. The boy was standing stock still with mouth hanging open and the tears rolling silently down his face.

"Al-" Kanda began.

This seemed to start the boy out of his reverie and he shuddered slightly before he turned tail and ran.

After leaving the room Allen bolted to the closest bathroom he could find. Not caring if it was male or female he dashed in and fell towards the nearest cubicle. He landed hard on his knees and gripped the toilet bowl with one hand; the other hand clenching tightly onto his knee. His breathe caught roughly in his throat as harsh pants making him feel dizzier as he released the contents of his stomach.

Unbeknown to Allen, he had been chased as he left the room. As he continued to be violently sick he noted that there was a cool hand on his forehead. His initial burst of nausea ebbed away slowly and shock took over slowly for Allen. Leaning forward he pulled his knees up to lean his head on them as he started to cry. One hand scrunched up in his shirt over his heart as the other gripped the top his head knotted in the hair. Sobs racked his body causing him to shake, he was vaguely aware of a hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. Why would Cross? Agh! He couldn't even think about it. He started to hyperventilate again.

"Hey shonen, calm down." the person supporting him finally spoke.

Allen shot around his eye widening. He found Tyki Mikk crouched next to him and he shuffled back as far as he could. When his back hit the edge of the toilet his eyes darted around frantically looking for an escape route.

Tyki sighed and backed off a little. "Don't worry Allen. I just wanted to say I was sorry. When I saw you rushing here I was just hoping for a chance to apologise."

Allen looked at him a little bit skeptical. However his breathing calmed down slightly. Tyki smiled at him seeing this and stood up. He stretched down a hand to help Allen to his feet, which Allen reluctantly accepted. As soon as he was on two feet Allen's nausea increased two-fold. Eyes rolling back into his head Allen crumpled into Tyki's arms as his knees gave out on him and he fell unconscious.

Kanda was stomping the hallways in search of Allen when he saw Tyki coming out of the bathroom with the boy limp in his arms.

"What the fuck did you do?" Kanda demanded.

"Nothing." Tyki answered truthfully. He handed Allen into Kanda's arms as if to emphasise this.

"He has to go to the sick bay. Come with me and I'll make sure you don't get in trouble for being out of class."

Kanda was not convinced. "If I learn that you did anything...anything at all. I will not hesitate to cut you fucking head off, got it?"

Tyki nodded solemnly. He did not have a doubt that Kanda was serious, he did have issues with anger management after all.

Entering the sick bay the nurse ran up to them. Taking one look at the situation she had Kanda lay Allen on a spare bed and ran off to organise somethings.

"Tell me exactly what happened." she demanded of the two men standing at the end of his bed.

Kanda started first. "We had a substitute teacher instead of Miranda for English today." the nurse nodded aware of Miranda's absence. "The man was an absolute bastard for most of the lesson. Allen and Lavi came into class late."

Tyki twitched that was probably his fault. He knew Allen was hiding somewhere around when he was talking to Lavi.

"When Allen came in he seemed to already know the bastard. Then basically he threatened the moyashi with a hammer and I moved to protect him. He blew his freaking cigarette smoke in my face and then he said something to Allen. I don't know what it was but as soon as he finished Allen started crying and ran out of the room."

They both stared at him.

"Wow, that was a long speech from someone as apathetic as you." Tyki commented.

"Che." was the only response he got back.

The nurse turned to Tyki. "I'm presuming you know the rest of the story right?" she suggested.

"I saw Allen running away from the classroom. I followed him because....well...i had to talk to him about something."

Kanda snorted, making the nurse look at both of them. Tyki continued on regardless.

"He ran into the bathroom and then started hurling. He didn't seem to realise it was I who was helping him until after he finished and I tried to stop him hyperventilating. He fainted when he stood up and then we came straight here."

The nurse nodded. "Who was the teacher?" she asked

"Allen's guardian Cross." Kanda answered angrily.

Tyki expression changed to one of shock, he hadn't known that man was here. The nurse was busy checking on Allen again when she turned back to them.

"Mr. Mikk, do you think you could possibly go and 'pick' this 'teacher' up for me. We need a few words I think." Tyki nodded silently before leaving that woman sure was intimidating. The deadly aura exuding from her was enough to make even Kanda cringe.

"I believe you can go back to class now." the nurse informed Kanda.

"Che." Kanda sat down on a chair next to Allen's bed. Like hell he would do that, stupid fucking woman. The nurse just gave a sigh resigned to Kanda staying, she knew better than to try and fight him for something as trivial as this. As she moved to her office Kanda stayed by Allen's side softly stroking his hand with a finger.

Tyki stuck his head through the door. "Madam?" he jerked his head indicating that Cross was outside. The nurse went to the door throwing Kanda a cautionary glance as she exited.

For a while Kanda couldn't hear anything, then the nurse began to shout.

"You are not to put any more strain on this boy Mr. Marian. If I hear one word about you pressuring him, I will make you regret it."

The corner of Kanda's mouth twitched.

"Why would you say something bad enough to make him like this?" she basically screamed.

Although Cross was nowhere near shouting Kanda still heard response. "Cause he forgot to pay something for me."

Kanda growled. He could just picture Cross saying this with a laid back attitude still smoking. It was nothing to be blasé about, he shouldn't be making Allen pay his debts anyway, and the kid had been through a lot while he was away.

Hearing a small shuffling sound coming from the bed Kanda returned to look at Allen. From all the signs it looked like Allen was coming to. Kanda smirked he had a good idea (shocking I know).

Taking the hand that had been stroking Allen hand he moved it to Allen's thigh. He then stood so that he was leaning over Allen and moved his other hand to Allen's stomach where he let it roam freely.

Allen's eyes fluttered open and he lay still for a second before he shot up. Looking around the first thing Allen saw was Kanda.

"Why are you feeling me up?" he asked tiredly.

Kanda smirked. "Oh, no reason." he said leaning close to give him a passionate kiss.

He moved up to that one knee was supporting him while his hand moved to the side of Allen's face. Able to move more freely now he deepened the kiss leaning forward.

"K-Kanda." Allen tried to speak only to have Kanda interrupt him with more kisses. "As much as I appreciate the attention. Where the hell are we?"

Backing of a bit Kanda raised his eyebrow. Taking the time to look around Allen saw they were in the infirmary. That was when he remembered what had happened with Cross and all.

"Oh." he said softly.

"Is that all you have to say Moyashi? Oh?" Kanda teased before becoming serious. "What did that bastard say to you?"

Allen turned his head away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kanda nodded, he would expect Allen to tell him later but right now he was fine with not knowing. As Allen was looking depressed Kanda decided to use their usual method of changing the subject and kissed him again. Allen locked his hands around Kanda's neck pulling closer as their tongues fought. Kanda moved one of his hands so that it was stroking Allen's side slowly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" came an angry voice from the doorway.

They paused from their make out session to look who had spoken. Standing in the doorway was Cross, Tyki, and the nurse. The one who had asked the question was obviously Cross who was red faced and fuming. The nurse was little astonished but she didn't look like she minded too much, Tyki just looked uninterested but slightly turned o at the same time.

"Well?" Cross demanded an answer.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other, their faces blank, before returning to their original activity. Not before Kanda gave a quick "Fuck Off!" to Cross.

Cross went storming out of the room and the nurse dragged Tyki out of the room giving the boys a wink which they didn't see as they were too busy.

**Kanda; "You know you really need to wash your mouth."**

**Allen; "Why?"**

**Kanda; "Your breathe stinks really bad."**

**Rei; "No shit he was just spewing his guts out, that tends to smell a little."**

**Kanda; "Then why the fuck did you make us kiss?"**

**Rei; "Its more fun that way?"**


	15. Chapter 15

One- I, as you are aware of, do not own D Gray Man. It belongs Katsura Hoshino, though this fan fiction is totally mine.

Two- One of my friends, DeltaCandy, has brought it too my attention that sometimes I can be a bit lax with beta-ing. For this I would like to apologise. As far as I can see though its legible and that is all that matters. If you want to point out any mistakes feel free as I accept flames of all descriptions.

Three- Nya! (sorry just felt like it)

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?" came an angry voice from the doorway._

_They paused from their make out session to look who had spoken. Standing in the doorway was Cross, Tyki, and the nurse. The one who had asked the question was obviously Cross who was red faced and fuming. The nurse was little astonished but she didn't look like she minded too much, Tyki just looked uninterested but slightly turned on at the same time._

"_Well?" Cross demanded an answer._

_Kanda and Allen looked at each other, their faces blank, before returning to their original activity. Not before Kanda gave a quick "Fuck Off!" to Cross._

_Cross went storming out of the room and the nurse dragged Tyki out of the room , giving the boys a wink which they didn't see as they were too busy._

Chapter fourteen

"Ah... Okay , Yu I- huh- think we should stop n-now."

"Hm?"

Making a sound of non-committal Kanda continued with his previous activities.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Mr. Walker in this matter." A female voice distracted Kanda and in return he turned and gave her a furious glare. The nurse, to her credit, continued speaking even after facing his wrath,"I must insist Mr. Kanda. I don't mind all the kissing, however Mr. Walker's stomach must be dealt with."

Allen blushed, he was fairly hungry. It was fourth period and lunch was due next. His stomach had been rumbling ceaselessly for at least the past two minutes, and the sound was wearing thin on the nurse.

"Are you feeling better now?" the nurse kindly asked Allen.

"Yeah, a lot." Allen said blushing with greater intensity as he looked at Kanda (the reason for his feeling better).

The tall, Japanese boy merely rolled his eyes and moved back so he was no longer positioned over the other boy. As Allen sat up he put a hand to his head, he still had a slight headache as a result from earlier in the day. Kanda eyed him suspiciously seeing this, not believing that Allen was feeling all that much better than he was before (except for the fact he was no longer puking his guts out). Stupid little masochist, not willing to admit to something that is hurting him to spare others feelings.

"Here I'll give you a leave pass and you can go to lunch early." the nurse offered kindly.

A grin found its way spreading across Allen's face while Kanda just grunted a crude acceptance and held his hand out. He was lucky the nurse was sick of them enough to still give them the passes after Kanda's deplorable display of bad manners.

Trying to make up for Kanda's short comings Allen was sure to thank the nurse profusely as they exited the room.

"Do you really have to be so rude?" Allen asked exasperated.

"Does your stomach really have to be so loud?" Kanda retorted. He was still a bit pissed that their make out session was cut short. I mean we were only making out for like a period, he thought.

"Hey cutie, what can I get you to eat today?" the pink haired, fruity man asked Allen as they approached the counter.

"Hi Jerry, can I please have-" Kanda missed the rest of whatever Allen was saying as his eyes were caught by something across the room.

Lavi was currently standing next to the teacher's table with his arms crossed and a defiant glare stuck on his face. He was looking uncharacteristically serious as he talked with Tyki Mikk who was lazily reclined on a seat.

Kanda watched in fascination as Lavi appeared to be arguing with the man. He became even more interested when the teacher started to make hand gestures that seemed almost imploring, he seemed to be asking for something as he spread his arms out wide in front of him.

"Kanda it's your turn to order." Kanda turned from his friend as he heard Allen talking to him.

"Soba." Kanda said to the cook succinctly.

You would think that the he wouldn't have to even answer any more seeing as he got the same thing every time he came here. Although, it appeared that Jerry was prepared for him as it took him even less time than usual for him to get his lunch.

As they sat down to eat Allen asked something. "What were you so intent about before?'

Kanda started to eat his soba and in between mouthfuls continued the conversation, "What do you mean intent on?"

"Well while I was ordering you seemed to be staring really hard at something."

Kanda looked back to the teachers table, to see if they were still there, when the bell went. Almost automatically his view was obscured as students came flooding in from all directions.

"Kanda?" Allen was looking at Kanda like he was on drugs or something. "You seem really distracted is there something wrong?" Allen asked concerned.

"Yes...yes, there are many things wrong. However the one thing that was wrong in particular, is that Lavi was talking to that rapist teacher Tyki Mikk." Kanda continued to try and locate Lavi while Allen ducked his head.

"About that..." he began. Kanda turned to him hearing a strange tone of voice when Allen spoke.

At that moment though he was prevented from asking what Allen was about to say because Lavi appeared at their table.

"Hiya Yu-chan."

"Don't call me that baka usagi." Kanda growled.

Lavi ignored him though, as he usually does, and took a seat next to Allen.

"How are you feeling moyashi-chan?" he asked.

"Better." Allen gave him a radiant smile. Then he dead panned. "But that is not my name and you know it."

Lavi blatantly ignored him as well and slung an arm around Allen's shoulder. "You know what? I've been thinking of changing my name to nobody?"

Kanda snorted. "Why because it suits your personality?" he asked

"Of course not. "Lavi ignored the insult. "it's because nobody... is perfect."

Once he completed his punch line Lavi collapsed over the table laughing.

"Yeah, not funny." A feminine voice came from beside Kanda. He turned sharply to see Lenalee sitting next to him. When had she gotten there? Women just kept sneaking up on him today.

"How are you feeling Allen?' she asked turning to Allen with a kind smile.

God, but Allen was getting sick of that question. He always has to give the same answer anyway, so nobody would worry about him. All that posturing can be really tiresome

"Fine," Allen smiled at her.

Immediately Lenalee's eyes narrowed. "Allen..." she said in warning.

Allen turned his face away, why could Lenalee always tell when he was lying? Was it like woman's intuition or something creepy and unnatural like that?

"Allen, you know we would like to help you." she started.

"Well I don't want your help thanks." he snapped at her.

Finishing the rest of his lunch quickly he scooped up his bag and headed for his locker. Lenalee just sat there looking stunned, Allen wasn't usually any where near that rude. Whatever was bothering him must be really serious.

"Just leave him be" Lavi sighed when an iron spark came into her eyes. "He's not going to let you help him and it will just annoy and upset him more if you try to."

Lenalee turned to glare at Lavi as well. Lavi just ignored it and pulled out a book to read. Kanda looked around slightly bemused. What was with everyone today, tension was high. Kanda seemed less angry, Lavi seemed twice as angry, and Lenalee was being bitchy. Well.. not that she wasn't always bitchy, its just that she wasn't making an effort to hide it behind excessive kindness today.

Must be something in the water, Kanda shrugged.

Now the important thing was to decide whether he would follow the moyashi, or to talk to the baka usagi about what he just saw. Allen, definitely Allen. One) because he was a lot cuter, and less annoying that the rabbit; and two) because he could always talk to Lavi later in class about his issue. That decided Kanda got up and left to find Allen without saying goodbye to the others.

Allen slammed the door of his locker shut, hard. He really didn't want to go to next period, he wanted to go confront Cross. I mean really how could the bastard even know that he and Kanda were going out. Allen gritted his teeth, he was definitely going to have a hard time when he got back home that night. At least he wouldn't be alone in the house any more. Walking around the large, dark house really crept him out sometimes. Even when he was sure he had everything locked up he was paranoid of someone creeping in to do something sadistic or perverse to him. Although with the things he had experienced in his life he wouldn't be particularly surprised if this did happen.

Stupid maths, Allen complained to himself as he walked to fifth period. Why did schools insist on having that infernal subject. Yes, he could understand that you used it in everyday life, but come on what if you wanted to be a musician you wouldn't need to know geometry. And knowing how to find the square root of something is not really all that necessary, that was what calculators where invented for.

Arriving at class Allen sat down at his usual seat, next to Lenalee, from whom he was receiving the silent treatment. Lenalee may have been ignoring him as a punishment, but really, when is a boy ever really concerned that he doesn't have to hear a girl go on about her problems?

Across from him Kanda was having a quiet conversation with Lavi and as usual he looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Allen merely sighed and listened half heartedly to the teacher trying to at least comprehend some of what he was trying to explain.

"What were you talking about with Mikk-sensei today?" Kanda asked Lavi quietly.

"Oh not much just trading techniques on wooing the female population." Lavi joked keeping his eyes on his work.

"Don't lie." Kanda frowned at him.

Lavi leaned his head down farther over his work. "I'm not." he said quietly.

"Come on baka usagi. I've known you long enough to tell when you are trying to hide something. It was about the Moyashi wasn't it?"

Lavi sighed. "It was....and it wasn't."

Kanda gave him a pointed look, a threatening expression that said 'either expand on your statement or expect an ass kicking'.

"He wanted me to forgive him and to talk to Allen about forgiving him."

"What did you say?"

"I said no." Kanda frowned at that as Lavi sounded faintly regretful.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why?" Lavi looked faintly confused. "Because he hurt Allen of course."

"Yes, but why did you say no?" Kanda continued; managing to even look faintly bored as he grilled his friend.

"I just told you why." Lavi said angrily.

"I can understand you not wanting to talk to Allen about it; because you know he still doesn't really forgive him completely." Kanda looked up with a slightly thoughtful expression. "I know you don't want Allen to forgive him yet, but...why won't you?"

Lavi looked at the dark haired boy in shock. That was a really profound thing for Kanda to ask, to know the difference between the two was not something he expected from the man.

"B-because Allen is my friend." Lavi stuttered.

Kanda's eyes slid sideways to his friend. "I know you are lying."

Lavi sighed. "I know. The thing is though...I don't know why I can't forgive him. I'd like to just cover it up by telling everyone its for Allen's sake. Though even you can tell that's not the real reason."

Suddenly Lavi leaned in real close to Kanda as if to confide some deep, dark secret in him. "I'll let you in on a little secret I discovered today..."

Kanda unintentionally held his breathe for a second. He was kind of interested to hear what this big secret could be. That was until he heard what Lavi said next.

"_I AM FUCKING STUPID_!"

Kanda slowly released his breath, his brow ticking, before he exploded. "That's not a fucking secret, you idiot. I already had that figured out within the first five seconds of us meeting each other for the first time."

Kanda pulled out his sword threateningly and held it up to Lavi's throat the tip just touching him. "There was, absolutely, no fucking need to yell IN MY FUCKING EAR EITHER!" he roared.

There was deadly silence as Kanda's murderous aura pervaded the atmosphere of the classroom. That was until someone cleared their throat. Head moving almost mechanically Kanda looked to the side, towards the front of the classroom, spewing silent flames behind him. Eyes spelling homicide for everyone to see.

"Mr. Kanda could you and Lavi please make an effort to be quiet, and at least pretend to be doing the work." The teacher, Mr Chan interceded on their argument. "That is unless you would like for me to get Fou in here."

Both Kanda and Lavi cringed at this, Fou was the secretary at their school, and was really good friends with Mr Chan, or Bak Chan as he was commonly known. Usually his students did not have much respect for him as he was known to have a large crush on one of his students, Lenalee, and would break out in hives whenever she talked to him. The only way he could be taken seriously was if he used his relationship with Fou to threaten his students. Needless to say it worked, as his students where scared shit less of her, ever since that time she made someone help Komui with his experiments. That student never came back to class.

"Che." Kanda said as he sat back down, sliding Mugen into its sheath. Long had the school questioned their wisdom in letting Kanda continue to attend with his sword at hand,. But there wasn't much they could do about it if they wanted to continue living.

"Thank you Kanda, now everyone get back to work and stop gawking." he ordered before turning back to the board to write more inane maths related material onto it.

Kanda felt a small tap on his leg and looked up to see Allen had kicked him. He raised one of his eye brows asking a silent 'what?'

Allen also raised his eyebrows. 'What was that about?' he seemed to communicate.

Kanda just shook his head. He would talk to Allen later about that. He looked beside him to see Lavi staring at his notebook not writing anything a perplexed expression dominating his face. God, thought, and everyone thinks that Lavi is really smart; when he can't even recognise his own feelings.

"Last period seriously sucked." Allen whined as the the last bell for the day rang.

They had just had history and were stuck doing a vocabulary test, which meant no talking for a whole period. Even worse their history teacher was totally out to get Allen, and would glare at him if he so much as sneezed.

"Che." Kanda said impassively. "Are you going to tell me about Cross?" he asked

Allen looked away for a moment. "Can you wait?" he requested.

As much as Allen wanted to confide in Kanda about what he had heard from the man; he really felt that now was not the time. He still had to find a few things out. Kanda just nodded his acceptance. He would not force Allen to tell him.

"What I want to know is who told him we were going out?" Allen continued.

Kanda just shrugged, although he was interested in that too. He had his own suspicions concerning that and couldn't wait to question the man himself. When Cross tells him who it is he was seriously going to go crazy on their ass.

"So what were you talking about today with Lavi?" Allen asked as Kanda walked home with him.

"Mikk." Kanda said.

"Oh, I was going to talk to you about that as well." Allen said rubbing his head nervously. "I have kind of decided to forgive him."

Kanda sighed wrapping an arm about Allen's waist. "Fine." he said

Allen smiled "Really, you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, just make sure to tell that baka usagi." Kanda stipulated.

Allen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

Kanda snorted. "Because the idiot is in love with the man of course."

**Rei; "Oh yes! new pairing to play with."**

**Allen; "Why is it always a yaoi pairing with you though?"**

**Rei; "I'm a yaoi fan-girl what do you expect?"**

**Kanda; "Not much."**

**Rei; "Oh, thanks so much."**

**Lavi; "So will I get some tail any time soon?"**

**Allen; "What the hell does getting a tail have to do with any of this?"**

**Lavi; "Dude!"**

**Kanda; "You seriously are an idiot."**

**Allen; "Hey!"**

**Rei; "Don't worry Allen. I'll tell you what it means."**

**Allen; "You will?"**

**Rei; "Yeah. When you're older."**

**Lavi; "Aha ha hah."**

**Kanda; *snort***

**Allen; "No fair."**

**Rei; "Live with it. And to finally answer your original question Lavi. Yes...yes you will."**


	16. Chapter 16

**I still do not own D Gray Man (dammit!), it is still in possession of one, Katsura Hoshino. I am sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I start uni on Monday so I am a bit pre-occupied...Jesus who am I kidding? I am completely occupied, stupid uni who the fuck would want to go there. It is way not as fun as it sounds!**

"_So what were you talking about today with Lavi?" Allen asked as Kanda walked home with him._

"_Mikk." Kanda said._

"_Oh, I was going to talk to you about that as well." Allen said rubbing his head nervously. "I have kind of decided to forgive him."_

_Kanda sighed wrapping an arm about Allen's waist. "Fine." he said_

_Allen smiled "Really, you're okay with it?"_

"_Yeah, just make sure to tell that baka usagi." Kanda stipulated._

_Allen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?" he asked._

_Kanda snorted. "Because the idiot is in love with the man of course."_

**Chapter fifteen **

"What have you been playing at boy?"

Allen was finding the ground very interesting at this particular moment. It was absolutely fascinating.

"Oy boy I asked you a question. Fucking brat."

Allen sighed. "Master I told you already. You were listening weren't you?"

Cross took another drink out of his bottle of alcohol. He was seriously sick of this kid and he had only been back in town for like a day. And what had the little bastard being doing while he was away? Whoring around and being bashed by a couple of weirdo freaks.

"So how did you end up getting a fuck buddy like that." he asked lazily jerking his head at Kanda.

Kanda moved from his spot against the wall he had been leaning on and moved next to Allen. Crossing his arms he stood imposingly over Cross leering.

"He could be hot." Cross said appraisingly. "But his face is seriously fucked up."

"Che...the fuck?" Kanda uncrossed his arms reaching for Mugen.

"Kanda's face isn't 'fucked up' he just has anger issues. And I can't particularly blame him at the moment, as I'm pissed with you too."

"Jesus, you're such a fag!." Cross complained taking yet another wig. "You think you'd be grateful I just made a deal to get you more work."

Allen dead panned. "What?"

"Why do you think I left for?" he asked

"To go find some fancy foreign booze and sluts." Allen said in all seriousness.

"Well I did that as well. But what do you expect you can get some good women in China." Cross either didn't seem to realise that Allen meant that as an insult. Either that, or he didn't care.

"But I'm serious this is a good. Deal. That circus is coming here and you are going to be performing in it."

"That circus...?" Kanda whispered in Allen's ear so Cross wouldn't hear them

"Narien's circus I'm guessing." Allen spoke loud enough so that both men would hear him.

Cross nodded lighting up a cigarette. Allen had been in that circus for a few months while they were in Africa. After Narein's sister had died though, and they had a falling out, Cross they decided to move on, and he soon found himself here with Cross.

"Hey wait. Isn't that one of your ex-boyfriends moyashi?" Kanda asked

Cross shot him a look as Allen shook his hands furiously trying to motion Kanda to shut up.

"What's this then?" Cross stood and staggered over to Allen flames rising up behind him. "You have been partaking in faggotry every since then? Why could I not smell it on you?" he leant in closer sniffing.

Kanda was shaking and trembling. He couldn't tell if Cross was completely drunk or just obnoxious. Wasn't it a bit too early to be drunk anyway? It was only like six o'clock.

"Is faggotry even a word?" Allen asked

"Who gives a fuck?" Cross asked. "Oh and before I forget. You are going to work tonight."

"Why its not my shift?" Allen asked annoyed.

"A couple of the waitresses are coming by instead of going to work. Those lovely ladies deserve to have a good time more than you do."

Kanda gritted his teeth and grabbed Allen's hand pulling him up the stair before he lost his temper completely.

"And don't plan on coming back tonight because I plan to be using all the rooms on the bottom floor." Cross shouted after them

Allen shuddered, he did not need to know that. He would be forever scared of eating of that table now.

"Why do you let that bastard treat you like that?" Kanda growled as soon as Allen shut the bedroom door.

"He's my guardian that's why. I can't exactly live by myself. I'm not old enough."

Allen sat on his bed pulling his legs up so they were crossed. He stretched his arms out towards Kanda, beckoning him to move forward. Kanda sighed and moved to sit next to Allen on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what he said now?" Kanda asked seriously

Allen nodded slightly. "While he was away Cross apparently went and infiltrated the hospital."

Kanda's frown grew and he shifted further up the bed. Once he was leaning against the wall he pulled Allen against his chest, stroking his hair. "And?'

"They are still interested." Allen said

Kanda growled in anger and tightened his hold on the boy.

"If any of them come anywhere fucking near us I'll kill them."

"That's not all." Allen added. "He looked at my file and apparently .."

He stopped choking back a sob and continued slowly. "Mana's and my crash...I-it wasn't an..."

he sobbed and tears started to run down his face. Kanda turned him around so they were facing each other and hugged him close again. He could guess what Allen was going to say next.

"...It wasn't an accident."

Sighing Kanda rubbed Allen's back as he cried. He really didn't like emotional crap like this, and to be perfectly honest he had suspected such before. After all his parents murder was definitely connected to the institute.

If Kanda wasn't angry because of Cross' conversation before or this new information about the Allen's foster father. Then he was definitely angry when he heard a knocking at the door. Accompanied with the knock, was a loud drunken voice.

"Don't you fuckers know you are supposed to prepare the uke before jamming it in? And keep your filthy man sex out of my house."

Both of them sat on the bed after hearing this. Allen shocked and embarrassed; and Kanda fuming.

"I'll fucking kill that man one day." he swore.

"I hear you." Allen laughed wiping away the remains of his tears. At least he wasn't crying any more.

That sat there in companionable silence for a while before Kanda got bored.

"Well pack a bag moyashi." he said standing up

Allen gazed up at him in confusion. "why?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Cross told you not to come back tonight remember so you're staying at my house."

Strangely enough Allen didn't really have a problem with that. He grinned picking up and bag and shoving some random clothes into it, not caring if he even had a pair of pyjamas or new school uniform.

"You forgot your school pants," Kanda told him. He had been watching intently through out this whole process.

"I'm wearing my only clean ones at the moment" Allen said smirking.

Kanda sensed that Allen was up to something the moment he saw Allen's mischievous expression. His eyes widened as Allen moved to slowly undo his belt and remove it.

Keeping his eyes on Allen Kanda watched as the boy unzipped his pants teasingly before reaching down to pull them off.

Once his pants were off Allen started on his shirt, pulling it off as slowly as he had done with his belt and trousers. Soon he was left standing in nothing but his underwear (boxers ladies) and smirking sexily.

Kanda gulped, that was fucking hot. Reaching out a hand he grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him forward. Allen yelped, startled, but went along with the movement. He pulled both his legs up alongside Kanda so he was straddling him on the bed.

"So..." Allen began tilting his head sexily, contemplating Kanda's lips. "Do you think we should piss Cross off..." He leant his head closer so as he spoke he brushed up against Kanda's lips. "...and partake in this 'man sex' he spoke of."

Kanda smirked and he quickly jerked on Allen's head smashing their lips together.

"You're fucking pervert." he chuckled. He couldn't resist the urge to piss that infernal man off. "So how about, being a _really_ loud screamer for today?" he proposed.

Allen grinned. Oh, Cross would hate that. Allen made himself busy with taking Kanda's clothes off and then pulled his hair out.

"You want to know how to make me really scream?" he asked Kanda

"No shit." Kanda growled.

Allen took the elastic band that had been holding Kanda's hair ring and held it out for his boyfriend.

"Have you ever heard of a...cock-ring?" he asked

Kanda smirked.

"That was my best and worst idea ever." he complained as he limp through the doors of Anita's club.

"Just be thankful I drove you here." Kanda said spanking Allen on the butt lightly. Even this small amount of contact made him glare at he man however.

"Ooh. Allen-chan looks cross today." Allen groaned upon hearing that voice. He wasn't particularly up to playing around with Debitto, and his stupid twin today.

"Do you think that its because he's building up to much sexual tension?" Jasdero asked jokingly.

"No, it couldn't be that. Look he has a limp."

Allen's eye twitched in irritation. "Hello to you to." he said to them.

"I'm leaving." Kanda said. "Call me and I'll pick you up." he added walking away. Not before he flipped the bird at the twins though.

"Come one Allen. We want to hear about the circus gig." the said in unison grabbing Allen's arm.

"How do you know about that?" Allen asked as they walked backstage together.

"Cross was here before." Jasdero said. "He rented out one of the private rooms and you could hear him and Anita boink as you walked by.

Allen sweat dropped, knowing that he would guess that the twins had probably stayed outside the door the whole time.

"Can you please not use the work bonk In the same sentence as Cross and Anita? Get images."

Debitto flicked him in the forehead. "He said boink not bonk. There's a huge difference."

Allen sighed, "I'm sure there is."

"Oh Allen. Why are you at work so early." Allen sighed in relief hearing Anita's voice interrupt their awkward conversation. Though Allen was a bit disappointed that it was only interrupted to start a new wholly awkward conversation.

"Um. Cross kicked me out." he said rubbing the back of his head in shame.

"Why?" she asked shocked. Even though it wasn't exactly the first time..

"Kanda and I were being loud to piss him off."

Anita was just about to ask how when she was interrupted by a wolf whistle.

"Oh so Allen has been getting some.' the twins broke out into applause. "We are so proud of you, you hoser."

Allen sweat dropped thy just complimented and insulted him in the same breath and he didn't even think they realised. He then started to blush when Anita once again turned to him. She gave him an appraising look and the pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, my little boy is finally turning into a man." tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. "I'll be sure to tell Cross off next time I see him, for making you work tonight and kicking you out."

Allen gave her a big smile, Anita was such a nice woman. Almost like a mother to him.

"I don't think he has kicked me out permanently." he said. "Just for tonight...I think he was planning an orgy or something."

Allen froze. Crap he had not meant to say that last part. He hoped that Anita wasn't going to take it badly, she was Cross' main women after all being his financial backer. Seeing Allen's face however the women just smiled and patted his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry at you Allen. I know exactly what Cross is like."

Allen sighed in relief. He was about to say something derogatory about Cross when he his stomach made its presence known. Groaning, Allen remembered he had not had anything to eat yet. Anita laughed at him and led him to the cafeteria.

"Help yourself to the fridge, just make sure you don't eat Skin's cake."

Allen's stomach growled and he moved to open the fridge. Allen was severely disappointed with what he saw there. Aside from Skin's cake there was only a few random cans of pickles, and a carton of milk. Maybe I could have a little bit- Allen started to thin k before cutting himself off. He remembered the last time he had even attempted to do that and it wasn't pretty. Needless to say Skin Bolic was very serious about his sweets.

Allen reluctantly brought out the pickles and ate them, after that he sculled the milk trying to get the salty brine taste out of his mouth. It wasn't that he didn't like them, but they were quite strong, and salty if they were eaten by their selves.

"Allen-chan." Allen turned hearing Road's voice greet him.

The girl ran towards him and promptly glomped the poor boy. Hanging off his neck she rubbed her cheek up against his with affection.

"Guess what? I have a surprise for you..."

**Rei; "Oh, the suspense is killing me."**

**Kanda; "**_**Sure**_** it is."**

**Rei; "No seriously it is. I have no freaking clue what to write in the next chapter."**

**Allen; "So you don't know what this 'surprise' is?"**

**Rei; "Nope."**

**Lavi; "I could suggest something..."**

**Allen & Kanda; "NOOOO!"**

**Lavi; "Aw, why not?"**

**Kanda; "Because you're an ass hole."**

**Rei; "Ignore him Lavi, suggest away."**

**Lavi; "Well you could..."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for taking so long to update and everything. University is keeping me pretty busy. You also have o pay to use the internet, which sucks. So I have to wait to use my grandparent's computer to upload stuff.**

**I do not own D Gray Man (a fact of which I am certain you are aware of); this is because Katsura Hoshino does.**

_"Help yourself to the fridge; just make sure you don't eat Skin's cake."_

_Allen's stomach growled and he moved to open the fridge. Allen was severely disappointed with what he saw there. Aside from Skin's cake there were only a few random cans of pickles, and a carton of milk. Maybe I could have a little bit- Allen started to thin k before cutting himself off. He remembered the last time he had even attempted to do that and it wasn't pretty. Needless to say Skin Bolic was very serious about his sweets._

_Allen reluctantly brought out the pickles and ate them, after that he sculled the milk trying to get the salty brine taste out of his mouth. It wasn't that he didn't like them, but they were quite strong and salty if they were eaten by their selves._

_"Allen-chan." Allen turned hearing Road's voice greet him._

_The girl ran towards him and promptly glomped the poor boy. Hanging off his neck she rubbed her cheek up against his with affection._

_"Guess what? I have a surprise for you....."_

**Chapter sixteen**

"When do you start work?"

Allen turned around startled. He frowned at the Asian girl standing behind him.

"Do you really have to sneak up on me like that?" he asked her.

Lenalee smiled at him. "You should know better then to ask that." She said. "Seriously though, when do you start work at this circus thing or whatever it is?"

"How do you even know about that?" Allen asked. As far as he was aware he had only told Kanda.

"Oh, I can't tell you that." Lenalee winked at him. "Girls have to have secrets, you know."

Allen groaned banging his head into the side of his locker. He knew all about that. He had been fretting about the secret Road had almost all night long. He had been a bit daunted at first when she had told him she had a secret. Now he was just annoyed, because in the end she wouldn't even tell him what it was and it had been a couple of days since she had told him. Last night she had been even worse than usual though, holding it over his head. She must have had a turn, acting twice as childish as usual (which is saying something).

"Um...What are you doing?" Allen banged his head into the locker one more time; before resting his fore head on the door and turning it sideways to face Lenalee.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

Lenalee seeing the blank expression on his face knew better then to ask again so she just changed the subject.

"You still haven't given me an answer yet. When do you start work?"

"In a couple of weeks I think." Allen hiked up his bag over his arm before moving down the corridor. Lenalee followed after him. She looked at him from the side on. He had a noticeable droop to his shoulders and he was also looking a bit wan and tired.

"What's up with you today?" she asked concerned. "You look really exhausted."

Allen blanched. He really didn't want to tell Lenalee what had happened with Cross and Kanda the last couple of days. Lots of teasing on both of the men's sides with Allen stuck in the middle. He figured that since then it would just be best for all involved to separate them.

"I'm fine." Allen assured her dully. He didn't want her to worry, but he knew she probably wouldn't believe him when he said he was fine.

"I don't believe you." ....There it frowned at the girl standing behind him. Allen just ignored her waving as he walked off to his first period class.

/////////////

"Hey, my peeps. Whatcha up to?"

Allen slapped a hand over Lavi's mouth. "Please stop talking before you speak any more profanities; spoiling the English language for me completely."

"Please Allen..." Lavi swung an arm around his smaller friends shoulders; removing Allen's hand from his mouth. "Those weren't profanities.._.these_ are profanities-"

Allen slapped his hand over Lavi's mouth again. He looked sharply up to the front when he heard his name being called. The teacher was glaring at the two of them. Why couldn't Lavi just remain quiet while the teacher was talking?

"Sorry teach." Lavi apologised.

The teacher just turned away ignoring him, he was much too used to Lavi's antics to pay any attention to him. Allen removed his hand quickly when Lavi swiped said hand with his tongue. He wiped the saliva off on his pants.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked

Lavi grinned at him. Allen looked up again when he heard the door open.

"Mr. Kanda why are you so late?" The teacher asked.

Kanda just glared at the man, and shot Lavi a look. This look spoke in loud volumes, 'get out of my fucking chair or I will fucking kill you.' Though, it said this in a nice, subtle kind of way. Lavi gulped and he swiftly vacated the seat next to Allen.

"Che." Kanda grunted as he sat down. Allen took that as a cordial greeting and smiled slightly at the man.

He turned back to his book and smiled to himself as well. For once this was turning out to be an ordinary day; His first in a long couple of months. Soon enough, the bell rang for lunch and he stood up quickly, intending to run to the cafeteria so he could grab some extra food. He was starving!

"Moyashi..." Allen heard Kanda's voice speaking quietly to him.

"What?' he asked, having missed what the boy was saying.

"You're going n the wrong direction dumbass." Kanda said grabbing his hand.

Allen blushed faintly, both at his skills in misdirection and the display of affection."Do you really have to sneak up on me like that?" he asked her.

"Thanks," he said gripping Kanda's hand tighter

Kanda looked at the white haired boy. There was definitely something different about the boy today. What the hell could it be?

"What the fuck is wrong?" Kanda asked harshly

Allen looked at him. "What do you mean?" he inquired

"I mean what the fuck is wrong with you." Kanda reiterated.

Allen's smile turned down at the edges. "There's nothing wrong." He denied.

"Don't kid with me." Kanda growled dropping his hand and stopping in the corridor.

Allen looked around nervously to see if there were any people around. He stepped up close to his lover and stood on his tiptoes. "There is nothing wrong." He whispered emphatically.

Kanda was fed up with arguing with the boy so he dropped it; albeit giving the boy a quirked eyebrow, letting the boy he wasn't about to believe him. He grabbed Allen's hand again and moved forward.

/////////////

Allen sat down at their lunch table, his arms overflowing with trays. Lavi stared at him, as many times as he had seen Allen scoff food like an animal, he still couldn't quite believe it. Kanda turned a little green as he watched for slightly to long to Allen's mouth moving. Usually that was one of his favourites features of the boy, when he was eating though, that was another story.

"Lenalee, why are you glaring at me?' Allen asked confused. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. He hoped he hadn't... Lenalee could really hold a grudge.

The other two boys looked at her, they had been too preoccupied with his eating to notice the only girl at their table (though that might not be the only reason ;D ).

"Huh." Lenalee sniffed at him turning to face away from him. Kanda and Lavi smirked grinned internally. Both of them had been on the receiving end of one of Lenalee's silent treatments before. It sucked because you couldn't even find out what you had one wrong to apologise.

"Lenalee, come on..." Allen whined. He hated it when Lenalee acted like this. It was really bitchy.

She sniffed at him again and stood up. She moved and grabbed Lavi's hand dragging him away from the table. 'Sorry' he mouthed as he was dragged away.

"Why did she take Lavi with her?" Allen asked turning to the Japanese boy next to him.

Kanda finished his bite of soba before answering. "Girls like to be accompanied for moral support, its part of the girl code." He told Allen seriously.

Allen gaped at him in shock. "What the hell?"

Kanda just continued to eat his soba like he hadn't said anything at all. Allen furrowed his eyebrows and looked down to continue eating his food. Not before he glanced back over in Kanda's direction first though.

_Okay...._that was definitely weird enough.

The bell rang soon enough, and Allen stood up, smiling happily. Only maths and History to go before school ended. Allen really didn't want to jinx himself but he was exploding with the hope that today could just finish without something weird happening (he had decided to ignore Kanda's earlier outburst). Kanda seemed to sense that yet again something was up with Allen, but didn't try to question what it was.

Sitting down at his desk Kanda chuckled at something he had been thinking.

"What are you laughing at?" Allen asked curiously.

Kanda smirked and leaned closer, whispering something in Allen's ear. As he did, Allen's face got steadily more and more red. Though in the end he started laughing as well; As Kanda had been reminiscing about two nights ago when they had done something really embarrassing. It had been totally worth it to see Cross' face though.

"Now class we are going to start working of negative integers today. There will be a work sheet coming around momentarily." Allen groaned; it always sucked when the teacher began to speak in maths classes. "Before that though, we have a transfer student."

Allen perked up in interest. At least it wasn't anything to do with maths. Looking to the door he watched as the teacher walked out to fetch the student.

"Damn, another brat to deal with." Kanda groaned.

Allen smiled at him. Kanda was seriously too cute sometimes. Even though it was kind of weird, Allen really liked his negative attitude sometimes.

Allen turned back to the door when he heard it slide open again. His mouth dropped open as the figure slowly emerged from behind the door.

"Students, this is Road Camelot. She will be with you in this class from now on."

/////////////

Allen continued to stare. Kanda just rolled his eyes, yep another brat. Why did he have to be right all the time? Though he supposed it wasn't too bad. At least they knew this one, and she was often as negative as his (even though she was a bit of a sadist). The main aspect of her personality he didn't like though was that she kind of had the hots for his Moyashi. It was good she knew she had no chance with the boy otherwise Kanda would probably have to kill her.....or at least partially maim her.

"Hi." Road said tilting her head cutely.

She seemed to ignore the fact that the entire class was staring at her, she did look quite a bit younger then the rest of them. She might have been used to it by then though. She eventually caught sight of Allen and squealed.

"Allen-chan!" she smiled brightly running up to the boy and glomping him.

Allen felt everyone's heads swivel in his direction and he blushed at the attention. Kanda growled as well and this made almost all turn their attention back to the front. As the maths sheets were passed around they took the opportunity to talk.

"This is one of the girls who perform with you isn't she Allen?" Lavi leaned in from his desk in front of them.

Lenalee peeked from the corner of her eyes to see what was happening. She was still evidently not talking to Allen (which he wasn't sure was a negative thing). Allen nodded and reintroduced all of his friends to Road. Upon hearing Lavi's name road gave a big smile and she made a point to shake his hand, much to the confusion of the onlookers.

Allen shot her a look wondering if she was up to something. She just winked at him and mouthed one word. He frowned a little but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He would definitely be telling Kanda something later.

"Miss Camelot, if you could take a seat next to Miss Lee please." the teacher called out.

Road looked around and figured that as there were only two available seats, it would have to be the one next to the girl. Smiling she sat down. Lenalee gave her a small smile though turned back to glare at Allen for a second. Road raised her eyebrows at him and Allen just shrugged.

Allen watched the two of them over the period after the class grew silently; as well as trying to concentrate on his work. Occasionally Lenalee would ask Lavi something and then Road would look up and smile at her. Road never really needed any help in class, she mostly saved her work to do as homework and annoy her brothers; she really wasn't into working very hard during school time.

Allen sighed; his _almost _perfect day was destroyed. However he found that this development did not particularly displease him.

When the lesson ended Kanda and Allen made their way to their last class alone. This was because Road had absconded with their two friends and was chatting away furiously with them.

"What was with the wink?" Kanda asked.

Allen smiled, he though Kanda would remember as observant as he was.

"I'm guessing that Road has been informed all about our Lavi from someone we all know." Allen told him cryptically.

"Do you mean that pervert Mikk?" Kanda asked. He just knew that they had the hots for each other.

Allen frowned. "Kanda you know Tyki can't help being the way he is."

"Just because he can't help it doesn't mean he's not a pervert." Kanda sniffed. "Besides, I'm the only one who is allowed to rape you."

Allen smirked. "Who says?"

Kanda smirked right back at him. "Says me." He said grabbing hold of Allen and pulling him down a corridor. Making sure no one was around to see he dragged Allen further into the hall way and into a random empty room.

Once they were inside Kanda took Allen's other hand in his free one and lifted both of the pinning him against the wall. Allen looked around the room momentarily before he became occupied with the lips that were suddenly pressing against his. They were lucky as they had come into one of the older maths rooms no one used very much any more.

Allen smiled as Kanda's lips moved over his. Kanda growled at this. Even when they were doing something like this the boy had to be all happy, smiley. Kanda was once again smirking as he reached a hand up and under Allen's shirt. The small white haired boy breathed out a sigh as he felt the familiar hand caress his sides. Pulling his head up further, he engaged Kanda in yet another kiss before he got his own back. Allen gained is revenge by slowly moving his hand down to palm Kanda's growing bulge as he moved the other to clasp the back of his head.

Excited by Kanda's reaction to his man handling (ha! The magic of puns), which consisted of a lot of panting and grunting; Allen also found himself getting harder. Kanda chuckled knowingly against his lips as he felt Allen's length pressing into his thigh. Deciding to turn it up a notch, he slid his tongue across Allen's lips asking him to let the organ through. Once Allen had complied, opening his mouth a little, Kanda swept his tongue over every inch of Allen's mouth. Not wanting to let the bastard win Allen fought back by intertwining his own tongue with the other's it wasn't really a fight for dominance though as Allen was more than content to let Kanda have his moment.

Suddenly Kanda grabbed the boy's thighs, grasping them tightly, and pulling them up to wrap around his waist. They both made a certain noise of appreciation at this, and proceeded to grind against each other. Kanda pushed himself down harder on the both making him moan. He increased the pace, the extra friction bringing them both much closer to finishing. Even while he was rutting against the boy Kanda was not so far gone that he was willing to dirty his uniform up. So instead of continuing on with this most pleasant action, he stopped.

"The fuck?" Allen groaned once he realised Kanda was no longer coming down to meet him. Kanda just gave him a blank look; boy was it fun to tease his partner. Allen pouted at him trying to force him to continue with his previous actions by means of his cuteness alone. Kanda moved further back, stepping away. Allen growled. Kanda grinned at seeing his reactions. It was almost worth not continuing at all. But there was the problem that remained that their pants were now extremely tight.

While Kanda was thinking all this Allen was getting more and more frustrated.

"If you don't get something out right now, and fucking pound me into this desk, I am never going to blow you again!" Allen shouted irately.

Kanda stared at him. He was not expecting that reaction. However he was more than willing to comply.

With a sharp growl, Kanda swung Allen around to his stomach was cutting into the desk and he was displayed to Kanda in the most provocative ways.

"So..." Kanda started moving to press his hard bulge into Allen's back side. "How do you want it?" He smirked bringing his lips to Allen's neck and running them along the smooth skin. He stopped at the corner of Allen's mouth. "I will do whatever you want me to."

////////////////

**Rei; "Okay, sorry to interrupt, but I am going to stop it there."**

**Allen; "Yay!"**

**Rei; "don't get too excited, I'm merely waiting for the next chapter."**

**Kanda; "Not another chapter dedicated to smut."**

**Rei; "Of course not Kanda....It's dedicated to lemons."**

**Allen; "What has that got to do with anything?" **

**Kanda; "......you are dense."**

**Rei; "Lemons can be whatever you want them to be Allen. Or rather... whatever the readers want them to be. Any requests? Review and reply and tell me what type of lemons you want. What did Kanda say...? I'll do whatever you want me too."**

**Kanda; "I did not say that you sick bitch. Don't listen to her people, she'll only be encouraged."**

**Allen; "...I still don't get it."**_Leddd_


	18. Chapter 18

_Do not own D Gray Man, Yada yada…..Katsura Hoshino does._

_**"If you don't get something out right now, and fucking pound me into this desk, I am never going to blow you again!" Allen shouted irately.**_

_**Kanda stared at him. He was not expecting that reaction. However he was more than willing to comply.**_

_**With a sharp growl, Kanda swung Allen around to his stomach was cutting into the desk and he was displayed to Kanda in the most provocative ways.**_

_**"So..." Kanda started moving to press his hard bulge into Allen's back side. "How do you want it?" He smirked bringing his lips to Allen's neck and running them along the smooth skin. He stopped at the corner of Allen's mouth. "I will do whatever you want me to."**_

_**/**_

**Chapter 17**

**Lavi, Lenalee, and Road walked to their next class in apprehension. Komui's class was something that one either looked forward to; or dreaded. Road had yet to experience this though, and her two new friends were trying to explain the situation to her. **

"**If you are a boy you are stuffed in Komui's class. He is so biased; he tortures us into cowering before his might." Lavi shuddered but gave a small chuckle at the same time.**

"**Lavi's just exaggerating." Lenalee giggled "He's not **_**that**_** bad"**

"**But he's very close" Lavi muttered under his breath.**

"**...And he is only being protective of me." She continued unabated not hearing Lavi's comment.**

**Road was nodding her head. "So he keeps making it hard for the boys because he thinks they are hitting you."**

"**Yep, that's basically the situation. Although he tolerates my friends because he knows they are gay."**

**Road grinned "What about Lavi?"**

"**Yeah! What about Lavi?" the red head looked at her indignantly.**

"**Oh come on, you know you are totally swinging that way already. I think that Kanda and Allen have been a good influence in you."**

"**Are you trying to infer that my proximity to them is turning me gay?"**

"**Well that way of saying it is a bit wordy...but yeah."**

**Lavi pouted and sped up to beat them into the classroom, his feather thoroughly ruffled. Both girls then turned to each other and paused for a second before the giggle fit began. Lavi was still obviously a little put out with them as they sat at their seats. Lenalee snagged a place for Road and then putting their bags on two other chairs saving them for Kanda and Allen.**

"**Where are Kanda and Allen anyway?" Road asked inquisitively.**

"**I don't know, but if they're not here soon they might get detention again and, believe me, detention with my brother is not good."**

**/**

"**Kanda" **

**Sweat ran down both their bodies, the tension rising as they slowly stripped; still grinding harshly against each other. As the tall Asian demonstrate the extent of his arousal against his partner's backside he growled. **

"**You still haven't given me an answer yet, my Moyashi." he reminded the boy.**

"**It's not my fault you were distracting me again." he huffed his pout still evident though his face was turned away. **

"**Well, I guess we are back to the start then" Kanda informed him regretfully, stepping away.**

"**Yu…." Allen growled **

"**Nope, I asked you a question and you didn't answer. So I'll just have to wait till you tell me what I need to do." Another step.**

"**BaKanda. I warned you what would happen if you stopped, before you even asked the fucking question." and with that said Allen turned back around and launched himself at his taller partner. **

**Wrapping his legs around his waist Allen grinned at the boy before clashing their lips harshly together. He wrapped his arms more securely against Kanda's neck and pulled himself up and down against his groin.**

"**I want you to do only one thing today..." he whispered into an ear finally answering the inquiry from earlier. "….I want you to fuck me into the ground"**

**Kanda growled in both frustration and desire. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to just get down and dirty by following his lover's request. Or to add to this, and give the small boy of what he could later….if he just asked.**

"**I might be able to arrange that." he smirked deciding on a course of action.**

**Kanda lifted his hands to support Allen better, grabbing his ass and massaging it firmly. He pulled him closer grinding harder against him. He slowly moved back to their original perch. The desk rocked slightly with the force Kanda planted Allen there with. He stayed between the spread legs that were still attached firmly forcing them to press against each other. He moves one hand to trail up Allen's now loose shirt taking a moment to glance at the dishevelled boy beneath him.**

"**Since you gave me such a….vague description." he started brushing a hand against Allen's nipple causing him to gasp. "I suppose I will have to take matters into my own hands until we reach the **_**fucking**_** part."**

**As he said this latter part his took the initiative to grasp the hardening arousal that Allen had been so desperate for him to touch. Allen moaned wantonly as a new type of pleasure overcame him.**

"**Kanda." he hissed wanting more contact.**

**Hearing his name Kanda began to pull and tug at their clothes removing their clothes hastily. Allen eager to help began to work on Kanda's boxers before a hand tugged his away. Kanda frowned disapprovingly at him shaking his head to suggest that he wanted to do something first. The white haired boy nodded accepting Kanda's silent gesture and moved his hands away only to lean his head forward for a kiss. This, Kanda did not mind, as it gave Allen a sufficient distraction to remove the rest of Allen's clothing and pull the small items that had been prepared earlier on his initiative. He deepened the kiss by tilting his head and licking Allen's lips (who allowed him in instantly). This was before he swiftly turned the boy about and returned him to their original positions. Allen leaning against the desk on his stomach and Kanda grinding into the back of him. He wrapped a strong arm around Allen's naked hip and lifted him up onto the desk; manipulating him so that he was bent forward on his knees, facing away from him.**

**Allen was not prepared for what Kanda did next. Of course to all the fan girls and perverts out there it would be completely obvious. For Allen, it was a first. One he was enjoying very much. **

**Kanda's tongue stroked him slowly but surely. The appendage was quick to dart into the quivering, expecting hole with zeal. Allen shivered as he felt it thrusting in and out, slowly stretching him. Wanting Kanda to hurry up he rocked back, trying to get him to do something more.**

"**Impatient are we?" Kanda smirked out before biting one of Allen's cheeks playfully.**

"**Well whose fault is that now?" Allen asked sarcastically. "I just hope you kn-…..ahh"**

**Allen was interrupted in his process of berating Kanda's cruelty as a pair of lubed fingers slid into him smoothly. He gasped surprised by the fact that Kanda had brought lube to school with him. That dirty pervert. Not that Allen minded much, especially as he was now.**

**After a minute of stretching and preparing Allen was whimpering with need. "Please Kanda?" he begged.**

**He was rewarded when a sly finger pressed up against his prostate. Moaning he jerked back on the fingers, searching for more contact. Kanda decided he was tired of teasing, he could only take so much himself after all, so he pressed forward. **

"**You want it, Allen?" he asked roughly**

**Allen could do little but nod emphatically of need. Mewling he turned to look at Kanda with lust filled eyes.**

**The man swallowed at the sultry look that Allen had given him. He needed it, and he needed it now. But he didn't want it as impersonal as this. He grabbed Allen's thighs and started to move him back off the table. Allen soon got the idea and shimmied himself off quickly turning around to clasp his arms around Kanda's neck. Their lips met and they pushed closer to each other in need. Soon Allen smoothed his hands down Kanda's abs to his boxers. This time Kanda allowed it and took the smallest step back to give him some space with which to do the deed.**

**Allen decided the time was ripe to take his revenge on the teasing Adonis. As he pulled the boxers away he quickly knelt. Then, turning his eyes towards Kanda's face with a Cheshire cat grin, he licked a long line up Kanda's now erect length. Kanda let out a staggered groan as he felt that delicious tongue wrap around him. The warmth he was already feeling increased ten fold. Allen widened his jaw to allow himself to take more into his mouth. He almost gagged when the head hit the back of his throat. Practice makes perfect though, and he had definitely be getting some of that.**

**Kanda soon felt the need to pull him away as he felt he was coming close, they weren't exactly at leisure to spend time on the pleasures of multiple orgasms.**

**Slowly kneeling he leaned the boy back until he was lying on the floor. They kissed in a more leisurely pace now. Filling this kiss with affection and warmth. That was before Kanda laid fully on top of Allen in between his legs. **

**Kanda however was in a teasing mood still and he was sure if he just prodded Allen enough he would get some inspired reactions out of him. That was just the thing Allen would need to take his mind off his troubles.**

**He moved smaller, swifter kisses onto his neck to avoid letting Allen see the smirk that was threatening to break out on his face. **

"**What should I do know?" he asked innocently. **

**Allen pulled his neck forward form where he had tilted it to allow Kanda access; he stared at his lover trying to discern if he had heard the man right, or if he was sincere about his question.**

**Not bothering to finish that train of thought (he knew the answer well enough) he growled at him. **

"**Just do it now!" he demanded.**

"**Do what now?" Kanda kept up his façade of naivety. **

**Allen was completely fed up with these games. "When we're done I'm going to fucking kill you." he hissed before rolling them over. Straddling the naked man he ground their erections against each other, throwing his head back in pleasure. Kanda was full out grinning now, his plan coming to fruition. He reached up to grab at Allen's hips, almost getting them slapped away in the process before he realised Kanda just wanted to lift them. Allen allowed this and then compliantly followed as Kanda moved him down onto his length. **

**As soon as Allen was fully seated they both let out a sigh of relief. Almost immediately Allen started to move, concentrating on a steady rhythm and slowly increasing his pace to get them to completion faster. Kanda grabbed his hips once again and dug into them as he thrust up into Allen at the same time. **

**Soon they were both panting and thrusting wildly into each other; Allen moaning constantly and Kanda grunting out various inarticulate noises along with Allen's name.**

"**K-Kanda…close." Allen breathed as he felt the clenching in his abdomen signalling he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Kanda nodded his agreement slightly and freed a hand to move it to Allen's swollen and profusely leaking cock. A few more thrusts and they were both coming hard. **

**Allen slumped down onto the other and he stayed that way for a while catching his breath. Meanwhile Kanda wrapped his arms around the exhausted one and smiled as he leaned his head back, also catching his breath.**

**As much as Allen hated to admit it, now that it was over and done with, he could see what Kanda was trying to do with all that teasing. Needing to say it didn't work very efficiently, but Allen felt warm knowing that his man had at least tried**

…**.. Even if it was in his own sick and twisted way.**

**/**

**Rei; "The end."**

**Kanda; "What do you mean the end?"**

**Rei; "Aw, did Kanda want to keep on going with his Moyashi."**

**Kanda; "Fuck no."**

**Rei; "Sorry…all I heard was fuck."**

**Allen; "That doesn't mean anything."**

**Rei; "When did you get here Allen?"**

**Allen; "I don't know you wrote me in."**

**Rei; "Well I didn't mean to. All I wanted to do was ask the readers is a roundabout way to review and ask whether they reckon you should get caught or not."**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Allen slumped down onto the other and he stayed that way for a while catching his breath. Meanwhile Kanda wrapped his arms around the exhausted one and smiled as he leaned his head back, also catching his breath.**_

_**As much as Allen hated to admit it, now that it was over and done with, he could see what Kanda was trying to do with all that teasing. Needing to say it didn't work very efficiently, but Allen felt warm knowing that his man had at least tried**_

…_**.. Even if it was in his own sick and twisted way.**_

/

Chapter Eighteen

"I don't know what you're expecting from someone such as him. He has never done anything so far to distinguish himself from the crowd; in fact he has made it his business to avoid attention."

"That's only what you see on the surface. On the inside he is a remarkable individual."

"I just don't see it…"

"But you will."

"When?"

"It's not a question of when. But of how we plan to make him reveal himself."

/

"Lenalee Lee! What exactly are you doing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

The dark haired teen looked up at the teacher, meeting his eyes as he attempted to scold her. Despite this she held herself firm and never backed down. Even when his frown increased and he took a step closer, leering over her.

"I asked what it was you're doing. You are supposed to be in class at this time, and I hardly see you in a chair, or in a classroom."

"How do you know if I'm supposed to be in class or not Professor?"

The man clenched his fist in rage." Because it's my damn class!" he shouted

"Jeez…No need to yell." she said waving her hand dismissively. "Besides I've got a hall pass."

Lenalee stretched out her hand with the pass supporting defence with evidence before it got snatched out of her hand violently.

"Ow!" she jerked her hand back "What was that for?" she asked examining the scratch marks on her hand from where he had swiped the card. "Cut your damn fingernails once in a while will you?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" the man snarled "I'm your damn teacher, act like you have some respect for your elders. Why don't you."

She snorted before laying a hand on her hip in indignation. "One; you are my _substitute_ teacher. Two; you bloody scratched me with those fingers, and I think I have a right to complain. Three; I have all the right in the world to give you no respect because you don't deserve it. You give me none and I'll give you none, you hypocrite."

"What did you say? You little bitch." he shouted his face turning almost purple with rage.

"You heard her…" a quiet voice coming from the end of the previously empty hall called.

Both Lenalee and the substitute turned around to stare at the approaching teacher.

"Professor Mikk." the other teacher grudgingly greeted his peer.

"Father."

The Portuguese teacher came to the fore prompting the other man to take a step away from the young girl. The man however, was able to still retain a grimace of anger on his face.

"What exactly do you think you were doing with Ms Lee here?"

"She was out of class." the old man revealed.

"She has a hall pass, and she is also a part of the student council. Is that not enough for you? Do you require some sort of other proof of her legitimacy? I know as a man of the church you are always looking for dishonesty in others…but surely you should not be too overzealous in your pious duties, seeing as you are a guest in this school, and you are supposed to be covering history."

Lenalee raised a hand to her mouth, attempting to smother the smile she had on underneath. _Burrrnnn _She though to herself.

Tyki Mikk was obviously much more than just a pretty face.

"Hn." was all the priest could respond as he walked away.

"Thanks for helping Me." she expressed her gratitude. "I don't see why brother allows that man to be a substitute here. He's as creepy as all hell."

"You're Welcome." Tyki replied. "Just make sure that you don't get caught again." he instructed.

Lenalee adopted a flawless façade of innocence. "What do you mean get caught?"

Tyki gestured to the forgotten pass on the floor. "I hardly think that our dear Father allowed you out of his class, especially as he was accusing of ditching. Next time use mine or your brother's signature. You should be glad he didn't take too close of a look at it."

Lenalee leant down and grabbed the card, How could she have forgotten she had forged the mans signature to have a reason out of his class. That could have potentially been bad if he had found out.

"…and Lenalee." Tyki spoke as he started walking back to class, looking over his shoulder at her. "Make sure that Allen-chan and Kanda clean up after themselves after themselves. Even if nobody uses these rooms much I prefer not to have to see….or smell the evidence of their activities."

Lenalee blushed furiously, glancing at the closed door behind herself. "You better thank me for this boys." she muttered embarrassed.

/

"Well I didn't know that we would take that long." Allen complained as Lenalee glared at him across the table.

They were sitting in a small café just down the road from where Allen lived and worked. It was a small place, but pleasant. It had dark wood panelling on the floor complemented by a palate of crimson and cream. Allen was particularly fond of this place as it was also owned by Anita, although it was run by another pseudo relative of his. Lulu, she often performed with them at the club, she felt having this day job made her life more fulfilled though. _Women_, Allen snorted internally.

"You should have." Lenalee hissed snarkily at him.

"What?" she Allen asked amused.

"You heard me…" She sneered at him. This just made Allen grin all the more.

He really didn't mean to tease his friend. But honestly she was asking for it. She had been in a bad mood from the time Allen and Kanda had emerged from their love nest, until that moment. Allen was just glad that his boyfriend had to go to Kendo practice this afternoon after school. If those two were around each other at the moment there would probably have been a fist fight…and Kanda was not above hitting a girl.

"I'm sorry I don't time my rendezvous for you then." he his smirk behind his cup of coffee.

Lenalee was still pissed at him it seemed because instead of just letting the subject drop she made another comment that usually wouldn't pass through her mouth.

"You should be!"

Allen raised his eyebrow. This was just getting ridiculous, she wasn't even thinking through her retorts first.

"What's really wrong?" he asked her genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." she snapped. "I'm just mad that I got attacked by the sub while you were taking your time rolling around with Kanda."

"_Really?"_ Allen asked making sure to extend his vowels to convey his disbelief.

"Yes." she huffed crossing her arms and looking away a little.

Allen could tell just from this that she was lying to him. Even if she wasn't there was really no reason to be pissed with him because of this. She had volunteered herself to look out for teachers while Kanda cheered him up. They didn't even know she was looking out for them until after the fact. He sighed before deciding to change the subject. If she didn't want to talk to him about what was really bothering her, he wouldn't make her.

"Soooooo…." he began, making Lenalee look towards him He tried to think up something interesting to talk about. "What do you think about we should be doing about the cultural festival?"

Lenalee's eye immediately shone brighter and a small smile overtook her face. Allen could see the evil intent behind her expression and regretted bringing up the subject instantly.

"Have you got onto them yet?" she was asking

"Huh?" Allen asked not catching on to the subject.

"Have you got onto them yet?" she repeated

"Onto who?" he inquired, confused.

"The circus!" she stated loudly as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "You have asked them right?"

Chuckling nervously Allen rubbed the back of his head. "Not exactly."

"Why not?" Lenalee's anger was about to come back full force it seemed with the gaze she was levelling at him.

"Because, you know how Kanda is. He's really protective and you seem to be forgetting that I used to date someone who's still with them." Allen shrugged. "…that and it didn't exactly end well between the two of us."

Now Lenalee was interested. This sounded an awful lot like gossip and if there was one thing she loved more then Yaoi, it was gossip. Seeing that Lenalee was not going to give up anytime soon Allen gave into her prodding.

"He was studying medicine when I met him." Allen started. "He was only working part time in the menagerie when I met him. I was having trouble with one of the lions I was supposed to be collecting for Cross and he saw me struggling. After helping me, we got to talking, and then we got to other things."

Allen took a sip of his coffee; not wanting it to get cold but also as a method of procrastination.

"A couple of months after we first met we were happy and busy, and seeing each other more often. He helped me with a lot of different things and he had started studying medicine properly. Not just animal medicine like he had been doing with the circus. He was studying to be a full doctor. He was talented at it too." Allen sighed at this point the memories saddening him.

"It was at that point that it all went wrong. His sister became really sick one day and when we took her to the doctors they said that they couldn't do anything aside from wait it out. They couldn't afford medicine regularly and they couldn't do much."

Lenalee had tears in her eyes at this point, being the sentimental female that she was, she watched Allen intently as he told the story.

"What happened? Did she get better?" she asked

"No." Allen told her. "She didn't. That's why Narein pulled away from me. A couple of weeks later Cross moved us as well. We haven't been in contact much since."

Allen hung his head, he hated recounted his past. It always made people shy away from him. He already got that enough as it was with his appearance.

To his surprise though he felt the lithe arms embrace him. He turned his head around awkwardly to see Lenalee hugging him with tears in his eyes.

"That's so SAD!" she wailed burying her head in his shoulder.

Allen just gave her a stare before rolling his eyes and patting her awkwardly on the back.

Suddenly, like a sniffer dog, the long haired girl lifted her head and gave him an irritated look. "You're hiding something from me aren't you?" she demanded

"….No" Allen muttered trying his best not to look guilty, and failing miserably.

"Tell me…" she growled

Allen groaned internally, why do woman almost always feel the need to meddle in things that are not, nor will ever be, their business?

"Tell me!" she demanded poking him in the ribs

Rubbing them resentfully all the while glaring at the now innocent looking girl he continued with his story.

"I was looking after his sister one night while he was doing some overtime work. He entrusted me with his sister's safety…" Allen took a big shaking breath. "…and I failed."

Lenalee was once again teary eyed. "What happened" she asked completely enthralled by the story.

"She collapsed." he stated simply. "She passed away a few hours later at hospital. Narein never really forgave me for letting her fall while under my watch."

He gave a resigned shrug before taking one more sip of his now cold drink. What he didn't notice was the hardening of the female's eyes and the way her hands slowly clenched on the table tops. As he did not notice these things it surprised him even more then it normally would have when she sprang out of her seat and whipped to face him.

"How is that your fault? She was sick and dying, she died because of that! Not because you were negligent or some other bull crap like that. People get sick and die, if he was a good doctor he should have realised that all by himself."

Allen's eyes widened at her infuriated tone and looked around at the people staring at them before shushing with his hands. "It's okay Lenalee, he was distraught and I'm over it. Really, I have Kanda now."

"That's no excuse! You're my friend Allen and you are not going to take that!"

"I'm not?"

"No, you are not! We are going to confront Narein and then if he doesn't give us a suitable response kick his ASS!"

"We are?"

"Of course." was the last thing she stated before promptly marching out of the café and onto the pavement. Forgetting the young boy she left behind his mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

/

**Rei; "I'm bored of talking at the end of every chapter…of every story."**

**Allen; "Don't do it then."**

**Rei; "….."**


	20. Chapter 20

**I reiterate: No Owny…Although I may own Katsura Hoshino. I can't really recall… so maybe, by extension I could possibly own D. Gray Man and its characters…no….wait….I don't (DAMN!)**

_Allen's eyes widened at her infuriated tone and looked around at the people staring at them before shushing with his hands. "It's okay Lenalee, he was distraught and I'm over it. Really, I have Kanda now."_

"_That's no excuse! You're my friend Allen and you are not going to take that!"_

"_I'm not?"_

"_No, you are not! We are going to confront Narein and then if he doesn't give us a suitable response, kick his ASS!"_

"_We are?"_

"_Of course." was the last thing she stated before promptly marching out of the café and onto the pavement. Forgetting the young boy she left behind his mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

"_What?"_

_/_

**Chapter 19**

"Allen, I need to talk to you."

"I'm kind of busy at the moment, Lenalee"

Allen looked up from the essay he was working on. He was trying to get it done in his lunch period, because he would have no time to do it tonight with his job.

"It is important." she said.

"Fine," Allen slammed his pen down on the table frustrated. "Make it quick."

She frowned at his sour attitude. She wondered briefly what crawled up his ass before snickering to herself. She knew one thing that had been up her friend's ass.

She gathered herself hastily. "You know a couple of months ago, when I was reading out one of my yaoi stories about you and Kanda?"

He scrunched his face up trying to remember. "Vaguely." he said.

"Well do remember the promise you made me; about if I didn't let the others see it?"

Allen thought about it for a bit, before he slammed his head into the table.

"Allen?" Lenalee inquired worriedly.

"I promised to help with the cultural festival didn't I?" he asked

"Yep." she smiled happy that he remembered.

He grimaced at her delighted expression. He really didn't have the time to spare to help her out, with something like this. He had homework, exams to study for, and he still had to work. Not to mention that the circus would be coming soon and he had to help out with that.

"What do you want me to do?" he sighed in resignation, he did promise her that he would help after all.

"Well I was wondering…." This couldn't be good. "Did you find out if it would be possible for you to get the circus to perform at the festival." she gushed out anxiously.

Allen just blinked; Lenalee didn't even give him the opportunity to speak before she rushed on.

"It's just that they are going to be here anyway, and you said you had to help them as well. It would make more money for all of us."

The boy had to admit that those were all good reasons for wanting the circus to join the festival, and he had already told her that he would try to get them to perform. There were two things that worried him about that though. One was that the ring master was not particularly a friend of his; and the second was that Allen really didn't want Kanda to meet with some of the people who worked there (well…one in specific).

"I can try…" he said dubiously.

"That's more than enough." the girl thanked him. She hugged him briefly in excitement before rushing off to go inform her other student council members.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself leaning his forehead on the desk.

"Yes please." he heard from the doorway.

He looked up to see his boyfriend smirking at him. The dark-haired male made his way over to the desk and sat down opposite him.

"Why are you in the library anyway? I thought you would have at least had lunch first." Kanda asked before sniffing and looking away, before admitting; "I was waiting for you."

Allen just kicked playfully him under the table. "I'm sorry, I forgot." he apologised.

Kanda kicked him back in response, only a bit harder. "If you really wanted to finish your homework that badly, you could have just told me. I would have helped."

The white-haired boy sighed. "If you had helped me, I wouldn't understand it as well."

"Well I could have sat here with you."

"You probably would have distracted me."

"….Are you trying to pick a fight with me or what?"

Sighing Allen shut his text book and moved around the side of the table sitting on Kanda's lap.

"No…I guess I'm just feeling a little uptight at the moment." he admitted

He smiled ruefully as Kanda pulled him up further onto his lap, and leant his head against the broad shoulders.

The two of them were content to just sit like that for the rest of lunch. It was lucky for them that the librarian was nowhere to be seen so they could.

/

Another few weeks passed and Allen was glad to say that everything was just going peachy (he was also happy to be able to use the word peachy in a context that wasn't sarcastic). He had organised for the circus to come and perform at the school. He learnt that if he performed in that he wasn't obliged to participate in his class' own activity. This gave him time to complete his homework during class while they were organising their part of the event. As well as leaving him more time to interact with his friends. That….and he had absolutely no communication at all from Cross, this meant of course no bills for Allen to pick up.

He might have been more worried about the man, if he hadn't have disappeared a number of times before. Knowing Cross like he did, he figured that he was probably holed up somewhere with a bevy of females.

There was still the lingering issue of having his ex-boyfriend around at the same time as his current one. Especially when Narein was probably still harbouring lingering resentment towards him, but Allen could deal with this. Lenalee had seemed much more affected by this story then he did himself, which added to his surprise when she had asked him about getting them to perform. He was glad that she had conferred with him though instead of just going and organising it behind his back.

"So what did you want to do?" Kanda asked from the couch.

Allen smiled as he plonked himself down next to his boyfriend. This was one of the only free nights he had had in a while; and he was spending it at Kanda's house alone with him. All of his time lately had been spent either at work or organising the events with Lenalee.

"Let's just watch television for a while, yeah?"

Kanda smirked. Yeah right. "What's on?" he asked sling one arm over Allen's shoulder.

"What time is it?" he asked before grabbing out his mobile and taking a look. "It's just past four thirty." he stated.

"What the point in asking if your just going to look yourself." the dark-haired teen huffed giving the other boy a playful squeeze to the shoulder.

"To annoy you." was his only response.

"There's nothing on this early in the afternoon…that is unless…"

"Unless what?" Allen asked curious.

Kanda adopted a serious face. "I could turn you on…"

"What?" Allen turned to face him confused.

"I could turn you on." he repeated before moving a hand down to grasp at the front of Allen's pants. He smirked all the while fondling the other.

Rolling his eyes trying not to laugh. "And how exactly do you propose to do that? By turning the knobs?" he asked derisively.

Kanda's expression turned devilish. He lowered his body down, pushing Allen's own back to lie on the couch. His hand still placed on the other boy's crotch, he squeezed gently making the organ start to pulse with desire.

"I don't think it would feel very good to twist this knob." the husky voice said. Accentuating his words with a harsh rub.

Allen's eyes fluttered from the feeling. He raised his hands up to grab at long hair, pulling on it gently. Kanda leaned in at this hint to plant a firm kiss on supple lips. Just as their tongues were meeting, there was a loud rap at the door.

"Fuck!" Kanda complained leaning his forehead on Allen's. "Should we leave it be?" he asked.

"Better not." he groaned. "It might be important."

Slowly they both rose from the slightly dented ouch and adjusted their clothes. Ensuring that both Kanda and he were looking appropriate to answer the door, Allen grinned up at his boyfriend. Planting on last lingering kiss onto his lips he laughed light-heartedly. He was glad that they had this time together, even if it had been interrupted.

Kanda walked up to the door craning his neck to look back over his shoulder and smile charmingly. Opening the door he turned his attention to the front of his house.

"Can I help you?"

/

"I was told that I could find one, Allen Walker at this address. Is that correct?"

Kanda regarded the man in front of him suspiciously. He had an official look about him which Kanda found that he did not appreciate at all. Who in their right mind wore a tweed suit? A large part of his disdain for the man however could most likely be attributed to the fact that he had just interrupted an intimate moment; rather than his clothing choices or 'aura'.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Yu… who's at the door?" Allen called out before the man could get his answer.

"That's a good question" Kanda said to the stranger quietly.

"Would that person be Mr. Walker at all?" the man asked, moving forward to make his way past Kanda who was standing in the doorway.

As soon as he brushed up against the boys arm he was grabbed by the throat by a single hand. The man was slammed up again the doorframe and Kanda glared.

"I did not give you permission to enter my house." He snarled. "And you have not answered my questions. Now, WHO ARE YOU?"

"Yu?" Allen called out sounding anxious; he stood up from the couch and made his way over hoping to hear the conversation.

"Stay where you are." Kanda called out as gently as he could under the circumstances.

The face of the would be intruder was starting to turn a red shade by now and he had his arms up in surrender.

"Kanda let him go." Allen demanded disapprovingly. "You have to stop attacking people; you're going to get in trouble."

"Che," Kanda grunted, grudgingly releasing his captive and pulling Allen into his side protectively.

Rubbing his neck the man moved backwards out of the line of fire. His hands still raised, he spoke slowly as if Kanda was a frightened animal he had backed into a corner.

"I am a police officer. I need to talk to Allen Walker in regards to an attack perpetrated on him by a fellow student."

The arm around Allen's waist tightened leading him to look up at Kanda face. It was turned down in a deep frown.

"That happened months ago." he snarled. "Why are you coming only now?"

Sighing the police office lowered his hands and gestured towards the door.

"Can we just go in and sit down and have a civil conversation?" he asked.

Kanda opened his mouth to refuse, however he was cut off by Allen elbowing him in the ribs.

"Of course you can." Allen consented. "I didn't catch your name sorry…"

Grasping his hand firmly the man gave him a friendly smile. "Its Howard Link."

Letting the officers hand go Allen returned it to its rightful place, in Kanda's, and used it to pull him along into the kitchen.

"Be nice…" he murmured under his breath, sure that Kanda could hear him. "Just follow us yeah?" he instructed his guest.

As the may their way to the table and sat down Allen ignored the angry rambling of his boyfriend. He smiled as Howard sat down opposite of them and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He slipped it onto the table and pushed it towards the pair.

"This case has so far been held up by the judicial system…." he started "Mainly because of who Connor's father is."

Allen and Kanda shared a look. Neither of them had a clue what this guy was talking about. Seeing the uncomprehending looks the two were sharing the officer sighed. They really hadn't been informed of the situation had they.

"The man in question happens to be a generous donator to the hospital, as well as a number of other charitable foundations. This is a problem however the main issue is that he is the police commissioner, and he has a very influential family."

Although the pair didn't comprehend the entire significance of what this meant, they knew enough to make them angry and worried.

"That shouldn't have anything to do with the case" Kanda forced out trying to remain civil.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid it does." Howard said "Many of the police fear that if his son is punished they might lose their jobs."

"That's ridiculous!" Allen said sounding horrified.

"But true…" was the response he got.

"I am trying my best to get all the evidence I can but I won't be sure of the results until near the end of the case I'm sure."

Allen nodded unsurely and reclaimed the hand he had released when the reached the table. The older teen squeezed it reassuringly.

Glancing at the two of them, Howard sighed and once again pushed the letter closer to them.

"This will be the date of the official court date, and unless I get anything new in regards to evidence ill just have to work with what I've got. Usually we'd set a date after all the evidence had been compiled. However everyone seems to be pushing it to an earlier date, there's not much I can do about it"

The two students nodded in understanding. Together they rose from the table and saw the man out.

"I'll be in contact with you soon, and in case you need to contact me; the number is on the piece of paper as well."

Reaching the door Kanda pulled it open, anxious to get the man to leave. Shaking Allen's hand once more the man pulled out a card and handed it to him.

"This is the name of a good lawyer, you should go see him. He already as the case details, and he is unbiased."

"Thanks Howard" Allen said quietly, hugging Kanda close to him once more.

"Call me Link."

The door closed behind him.

/

"This sucks" Allen said as they were both lying on the couch once more.

Kanda just rubbed his arm lovingly. He was also angry and upset but he didn't want to make the situation worse then it already was, so he kept his silence.

"I've been thinking…" Allen started before he fell silent.

"What?" Kanda prompted.

"I don't think I should say actually." Allen said snuggling into Kanda's chest.

"You can't _not_ say it now."

"Its just that…don't you think that my life sucks?" Allen looked worriedly at his boyfriend to see what his reaction would be. He could just hope that he wouldn't take it as an offence. He was relieved to see that the dark-haired boy was nodding his head up and down thoughtfully.

"I can see that." Kanda agreed slowly. "But you are a happy person by nature." he looked straight into Allen's eyes as he continued. "and you should stay that way, that's the person I love."

Now Allen could admit to himself that he was not the most masculine boy out there. At this moment though he couldn't think about how much what Kanda just said wanted to make him squeal. Then melt into a huge pile of goo which Kanda could then partake of and be impressed by his full-bodied, yet light floral taste and aroma. All he could think about was how Kanda's deep voice, pronouncing his love, made him so… _horny._

While all of this was being processed by Allen, Kanda was left with a silent boyfriend. He peered down at him, noting the blank stare he was given, and becoming a bit worried poked his nose. He had to restrain the chuckle attempting to leap from him when Allen's face twitched in a manner reminiscent of a small rabbit. When Allen seemed to snap out of his stupor, Kanda was not quite sure whether he should remain worried for the boy or not. This was because as soon as Allen responded to his prodding a giant smirk slid across his face. Whenever this expression had appeared on the white-haired boys face previously it had almost always meant trouble for whoever it was aimed at. With the exclusion of only two isolated events where the quirking of his eyebrows and widening of the lips meant something completely opposite. Kanda prayed to God that this was one of those times.

"Moyashi?" he spoke quietly unsure of the boys mood.

He was promptly enlightened when a hand slipped down to grasp at the front of his trousers and rub.

"I love you as well, Bakanda…." Allen said plainly before leaning up to whisper in his lover's ear. "..but I think that we were interrupted before and I never got a chance to finish."

Kanda almost groaned at the combination of Allen's words, the feeling of his breath caressing his ear, and the hand at his front. Until Allen continued speaking, after which he did groan. He couldn't recall in detail the exact words but to his best knowledge it went like this;

"All through that meeting I was just hoping you'd kick Link out. Bend me over the table. Fuck me dry. Then fill me with cum while I screamed out your name."

Of course it was a lot more explicit then that but Kanda figured since he was about to enact all of these things on his partner he needn't remember.

/

**Rei; "Back again XD"**

**Kanda; "Took you long enough"**

**Rei; "Get off my tits!"**

**Allen; "…you just wanted to say 'get off my tits' didn't you?"**

**Rei; "…maybe…U_U"**


	21. Chapter 21

"_I love you as well, Bakanda__…__.__"__ Allen said plainly before leaning up to whisper in his lover__'__s ear. __"__...but I think that we were interrupted before and I never got a chance to finish.__"_

_Kanda almost groaned at the combination of Allen__'__s words; the feeling of his breath caressing his ear; and the hand at his front. Until Allen continued speaking, after which he did groan. He couldn't__'__t recall in detail the exact words but to his best knowledge it went like this;_

"_All through that meeting I was just hoping you__'__d kick Link out. Bend me over the table. Fuck me dry. Then fill me with cum while I screamed out your name.__"_

_Of course it was a lot more explicit then that but Kanda figured since he was about to enact all of these things on his partner needn__'__t remember._

/

Chapter 20

There were two people sitting at the table as the red-head crept up on the pair. He lightly slapped the back of the younger boys head so that it almost forced his forehead into the desk. To his surprise this action received no more than a glare then the boy turned his attention back to the more important object of his attention.

"Lenalee, I've told you already that I'm waiting for a reply. What else can I do?"

"I don't know just ring them. They have to pick up eventually. Allen, I really need to know what's happening. I have to plan everyone else's area around how much the circus needs. There is only so much space to go around."

Allen's eyebrow twitched. This was quickly becoming one of those moments where no matter how you tried to calm yourself down you still wanted to just grab the nearest inanimate object and violently jam it into the closest person's face.

"Maybe you should lay off a bit Lenalee," Lavi recommended noticing the murderous glint in his friend's eyes.

"Maybe you should sew your mouth shut, Lavi." She growled annoyed.

Lavi sighed where was Kanda when he needed him? He was simply no good at being a moderator; he never knew whose side he should take. Yeah he kind of understood where Allen was coming from. He was in the middle of his exams and had already done almost all he could do to help Lenalee at the moment. He understood what Lenalee's position was in this as well. She had to organize every little thing about this show, because the committee they had organized was completely useless. They just wanted class credit without having to participate, and they knew Lenalee was too nice to tattle on them. Allen was making this harder for her then it had to be by not giving her the phone number of the circus. On the other hand though, he knew that giving her that phone number was basically the same as giving the girl a key to the small white headed boy's journal.

"…Lavi….LAVI!" the red head's head spun as he felt the roaring in his ears from either side. His friends had obviously been trying to get his attention for a while now and had resorted to yelling.

"Jeez…there is no need to yell." He waved at the pair with his signature grin.

Lenalee growled at him in frustration. "I asked if you had seen Kanda around any where? Allen and I have not seen him since first period when he left to go to the toilet."

"Nope" was the succinct answer.

"You're useless..."she groaned at him pouting.

"Hey that's a harsh way to put it my good friend. How would you like it if I said you were a filthy skank who sleeps with first years?'

"But that's not true."

"...exactly." Lavi said before he waltzed away with a little sway to his hips.

"_Burn..." _Allen mumbled under his breath so that she would not hear him. She was in a foul mood as it was and he didn't need to know how much worse it could get.

Standing up he gathered all his study materials together and pushed his seat under the table. It was almost time to go the last class of the day, then he would have the free time to relax (and have sex with his boyfriend) until Monday came again to rain on his parade. He looked back momentarily to find that Lenalee had moved in to shout at another of the students in their class. One who was looking distinctly uncomfortable, and emotional about her attention. Deciding to leave without her, he exited the room and found himself staring at an empty hallway. Seeing as the bell hadn't rung yet to signal the change of period, this was not too unusual, and Allen didn't even notice anything unusual...at first.

He reached his locker in almost record time, seeing as he didn't have to push and shove his way through the other students. He was exchanging his fifth period book for his sixth when he felt someone place a hand on the back of his head and push down forcefully. He strained against the hand, grabbing it with both of his own, but was unable to budge it.

"So we meet again Freak" a disdainful voice hissed quietly passed his ear.

Allen froze instantly. Trying to turn his head around slightly to meet his aggressor face to face, he was stymied but another hand coming to join the first at the top of his head.

"Oh no…' the voice murmured menacingly. "I don't fancy having those retarded eyes of yours looking at me. I might catch some disease, or you might fire laser beams or something from them."

The white haired boy snorted derisively. "Oh yeah because that's an entirely plausible scenario." He grunted, hissing when he was pushed further against his open locker, the corner of a textbook pressing uncomfortably into his temple.

"You shut your mouth now…_freak. _I'm doing the talking here." His hair was pulled roughly away from his scalp, causing his head to rise with it. Wincing, Allen knew were this was going but was still entirely unprepared for when his face met the cold metal of his locker a second time. Blood erupted in his mouth from a cut sustained on his lip, God he hoped Kanda would not see that.

"Monsters like yourself should be purged from the earth." The attacker was continuing onwards now "However I would not dirty my own hands with such a task. So I'll let you be with a warning for now. Don't. Come. Near. Me. EVER! I don't want to hear your name, your voice, anything about you. If we happen to meet I do not know you, and you don't know me…got it?"

Another rising, and solid lowering of his head; this time splitting the skin of his eyebrow.

"GOOD!"

Allen remained silent and unmoving as his hair was released and a set of footsteps echoed down the hallway until he could no longer hear them. Letting out a shuddering breath he released the tension in his shoulders only for it to return a moment later when the ringing sound of the class bell rung. Raising his head up he threw his books into the locker and slammed it shut. His fists clenched he moved hastily down the corridors, keeping his head low the only showing sign of what happened was the occasional drop of crimson blood spilling down onto his shirt and the floor. He did not stop even when he missed the turnoff to head towards his last class of the day. He did not stop until he reached the infirmary where he opened the door silently and slipped in unnoticed to any of the other students rushing past.

/

Kanda was angry.

Now this in itself was nothing to be surprised about. It was a quite common occurrence as everyone who had encountered Kanda Yuu on more than one occasion would be able to inform you. Today however, he was particularly irate. There was a reason for this…not a genuinely good reason mind you. But that wasn't really necessarily important. What _was_ important is that he was…angry that is.

"Damn…fucking…..shit." Various profanities flowed from his mouth interlaced with grunts and growl.

It was a common past time of Kanda's, aside from being infuriated, to practice martial arts (particularly swordplay) during gym. His anger was such however that gym alone would not afford enough time for him to work out his frustrations. As a result he had spent the majority of his school day squirreled away in the schools second gym/dojo swinging his sword, feet, and hands at whatever obstacles managed to stay standing long enough for him to get a few good hits in on.

"Are you going to stay here till tomorrow, or stop while you're ahead?"

"Shut Up!" Kanda growled at the red head sitting at the bench.

"Bu t."

"No."

"I was just sayi-"

"No.'

"_Come on_…"

"….no"

Lavi crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Was it just him, or was today the day everybody had decided to be in a horrible mood at once? First Lenalee, then Allen, and now Kanda…Why was he the only one left out of this equation? He could try and be in just as ill disposed towards the world as the three of them he supposed, but it just wasn't in his nature.

"Fine, we'll just sit here while you hit things and pretend that nothing is wrong and we're all fine and dandy!"

"Good."

"Kanda, you're being ridiculous."

"Don't care."

Lavi chose that moment to just sit back and relax. There was obviously no point in trying. He had to find something more entertaining to do and soon, or else he would more than likely try to pick a fight with his long haired friend. That was never a good idea, most particularly when he was in a foul mood. Kanda was not one to pull any punches. After a good ten minutes he decided he couldn't stand it anymore and let Kanda know it;

"I'm going to go see what your _boyfriend_ is up to…have fun playing by yourself." He almost laughed at the constipated look on Kanda's face.

"You do that…" Kanda growled at him before smirking at him evilly. "Maybe I'll just go talk to _Mr. Mikk_…and then you can go have fun and play with him instead.

Lavi glared at him, picking up his bad before stomping out. He was now officially in a bad mood…and that made four.

/

**Rei; "short chapter…deal with it."**

**Rei; "…and disclaimer…."**


End file.
